Illegal
by xxamhh
Summary: AU/AH. Keeping secrets are hard and raising a child by herself has always been a new challenge for Caroline. What happens when she meets a a certain man who changes her life forever? Will it be for the good or for the bad? And can he handle Caroline's lifestyle? Rated M for a lot of smut and some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here I bring a new Klaroline ff that I hope you all enjoy. It's different and it's not going to be a little out of character, well mostly with Caroline not Klaus. _

_I hope you enjoy and this ff is Rated M. It does and will contain some strong language and a lot of smut that I hope you all like. In this first chapter you'll be getting to know more about Caroline and who she is in this ff and what she does and some information about her past but you'll be learning a lot about her past as the story progresses. _

_Anyways, I do hope that ff doesn't delete this ff because of the smut I tried to keep it Rated M as the rules say but if anything happens I will be posting the rest of the story on my tumblr since I have the story almost half way written. _

_Please leave reviews and critiques. I'm trying to better my writing and please do tell if I should continue and if you would enjoy reading more about this new side of Caroline and you'll meet Klaus soon too. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I didn't pick this life because I liked it and wanted to become this person, well part of me can I say that I do like it, at some times, well depending on the person but it would have never been my first choice to begin with.

People can call me whatever they want, whether it be an escort, a slut, a hooker or a whore. I know who I am and there's more to me than just my job, because that's what all is this it to me, a job.

I would of picked a different path if I wasn't put in certain circumstances I might not be proud of but I'm most certainly not ashamed of my past and I don't regret my childhood decisions. I was young, we all make mistakes and we all should learn from them and trust me I've learned from them.

I would never allow myself to go down that path again but that doesn't matter. What matters is even bigger than my past and it's even more important. The fact is that I can no longer think about me first, I'm no longer the priority in this story. In this life, my son, Jason is the priority and everything I've done, I've done it for him.

Let's go back a few spaces, I am a mother and I love my son deeply but because I had Jason in such a young age I didn't have the time to worry about going to college, getting a degree and getting a fancy job.

I had to grow up fast, when I was sixteen I was hanging out with the wrong crowd, but more about that later. I was with the wrong people and dating the wrong guy, I had a one-night stand and about two months later I found out I was pregnant.

My mother wasn't very excited about the fact that I had unprotected sex and got pregnant, in fact, she banished me from my home. I used to live in Mystic Falls with my mother, a small town girl with a small town life, rebelling against her mother's rules ever since my parents divorced.

I missed my father and I missed having someone around to actually talk to. My mother is a cop and she was never home and being a teenager home alone in a big house can sometimes drive you insane and makes you do stupid things.

Once I told my mom the big news and I was banished. She was so disappointed and angry with me that all I had left to do was pack my things and moved to Seattle with my father and his new husband, Joe. My parents were married for quite some time but after a couple of years my father decided to reveal to us the secret that he was in fact, gay.

It didn't take long before I got used to living with my gay father and his new husband. It fact, I loved being with them. I got settled in a new high school with new people but once I had the baby my father decided it was best for me to get home schooled to take care of baby Jason.

My father and Joe helped me a lot and I will be ever so thankful for their help when I was pregnant and had Jason. I will never forget their help, but a girls got to move out of her parents house and officially become a grown up.

I told my dad and Joe that I was accepted into a college in New York and was moving a year after I graduated form high school. Having a small job wasn't going to get Jason the life he actually deserved and Jason deserved everything. I hated having to ask my dad for money in order to buy Jason new things. He didn't deserve that and I wasn't excited I had to ask for money.

At 19 I worked at a small clothing store in the mall and that wasn't going to cut it for me so I began to do my research and I began to save up as much money as I could to leave town and do what I had planned.

New York, the city that never sleeps was going to get me the big money that I needed to give Jason everything and it did, and it still does.

And that's when we come to the present, what is this big secret that I have to keep that I needed to move from my dad and his husband.

Well take in a deep breath because I'm about to tell you, I, Caroline Forbes am a whore.

I have sex for money and I get paid a lot of money. Now don't start judging me because I'm being a whore and I have a kid. It might get complicated at times but I know what I'm doing. How do I know? It's because I've been doing this job for quite some time know.

I'm currently 22, I have been in New York for almost 3 three long years. Jason is now 6 years old and I how I love Jason at this age because it makes hiding this secret a little easier and gives me the privilege to get more clients during the day.

First thing is first, how do I keep it from my son. I mean I have sex with at least three to four men a day. On a good day I can get more but that's another story. Well that's easy as pie. Every morning I get up and wake up Jason and get him ready for school, being five and all he can finally begin first grade.

From six in the morning up until three in the afternoon Jason is in school and during that time I bring in my clients either to my home or where ever they have asked me to go and I have sex with them.

Now because I've been doing this job for such a long time, I have the privilege to charge a lot and I mean a lot of money and by the hour. I have set myself rules to keep this life a secret and most of all; everyone thinks I work at a law firm as a secretary.

A boring job never gets you questioned asked about how the day went and most of all about what I did, so I don't have to worry about what people will ask about my job and that's very important.

I make enough money to pay my bills and get everything Jason needs in his life and best of all I still have enough money to save up for when Jason gets older.

He is the love of my life and I need to get him every thing he needs and not make him wait for it. Some may say he is spoiled but I know that I don't want to give my son the life that I had when I was younger. It's a hard job, I've had to become not only the mother but I've also had to become the father.

One of my rules is that I don't work over the weekends unless it's getting me paid big time. For a lot of money, I will put everything on hold but if it's not enough to instantly make me squirm and make my panties wet by the amount I'm being offered, I stay home and spend time with my son.

Five days a week I become all men's fantasy and it's fun. For the right money everything is fun and I enjoy having sex, well sometimes. The job can get quite tricky to handle because some clients want to have over night stays at random hotels and I can't always leave Jason with a baby sitter but like always money makes me do things.

It's not the sex that calls the inside of me it's move that drive my insides wild and with the amount of money I get who would go wild?

My work phone rings and I leave the bed and quickly answer it. That's another rule always keep work and personal life separate, that's why I always keep with me two cell phone with two different ring tones. Know the difference and know when it's appropriate to pick up a phone call.

You can't let anyone from your personal life know who's calling or you can't let the people you're fucking know who's calling. You have to keep things in control and I've gotten very good at it.

"Hello," I answer the phone to Katherine, my agent.

"I've got someone perfect for you and he's on his way to your place." Katherine informs and I immediately roll my eyes.

"What time?" I ask, I always tell her to give me at least thirty minutes to get ready but when does Katherine ever listen to me? Basically never, she only listens to herself.

"He'll be there at noon," Katherine replies and I again roll my eyes.

"That's in fifteen minutes, Katherine," I almost yell at her.

"Well, I guess you better hurry. Shit, shave, and get dressed," and with that the bitch hangs up and I want to go over there and slap her life away but I don't.

Because Katherine is my agent I constantly have to hold my tongue when she does things like this to me because she gets me the best clients, most of the time she does and I can't complain that through out the whole time I've been doing this job I haven't gotten stuck with a psycho.

And to me, that's a very important thing to know; I need to be safe in order to stay alive to take care of Jason. If I ever did get stuck with a psycho who would be there to take her of him? I need to stay safe and Katherine knows that. It's one of the few things she respects about my rules.

Besides, there are rules I must follow for safety precautions the agency has taught us in order to stay safe and to most of all stay away from all the psychos. I go to the shower and take the quickest shower of my life and quickly start working on my make up.

I keep it simple and classy, but at the same you have to look like a vixen to them. Every client wants a different experience and it's best you figure that out as quickly as you can. Another thing you have to remind yourself is that you don't always get the kind of men you want but that doesn't matter as long as the pay continues to stay big.

Because I've been in this business for such a long time I get the privilege to charge for a much higher price than the women who are just not joining the agency. You also have weekly clients that over time begin to tip you more than newly clients that you get for the first time, like the man that's on his way right now.

I rush to my closet, which is divided into two part, one part Caroline and one part Ruby, my escort name.

Never tell the real clients you're real name, it's a strict no-no. You never want to tell the client anything about your personal life. During this job you want to get out as much as you can from the client and fulfill their every fantasy, not the other way around. The client doesn't want to know about you so it's always best to completely take yourself out of the equation.

I take out a pink and black lace bustier with a lacy thong and to cover up I pick out a black dress. I go back to the bathroom and make sure I do my hair, soft curls and go back to my closet to find the perfect black heels.

I have a very big place, which contains three rooms and two bathrooms. One room is Caroline's, the second is Ruby's and the third room is Jason's. I don't let any of my clients see the house except Ruby's room, the workroom, which is right next to their bathroom.

The rest of house is hidden from them and also gets hidden from Jason and any friends I do have that come over, but I'll talk about friends later. The bathroom dedicated for the clients if for them to shower when they get here, hygiene is very important.

The bathroom also contains deodorants, colognes, and oils they can use. I never wear any woman's deodorant or perfume when I am with a client, most of them are married or have girlfriends and in order for them to come back they can not smell like another woman.

If there's one thing I've learned from my terrible relationships is that cheating is never acceptable but who am I to judge a man who calls me for sex when their wife or girlfriend wont give it up to them? I for one don't do relationships and I will stay away from them for as long as I desire to.

After getting ready, I fix up my room, which has a king size bed with red satins sheets, the room is dark and has one big window, which brings in light. From that same room there's an entrance to the bathroom for the clients and there's also one set of couches, like a small living room for showcase.

The room is dark. Red and black themed every where, very seductive making my job a hell of a lot easier and it makes the clients, well most of them turned on.

The phone rings from downstairs to let someone in and I go straight to the hallway in the apartment to let the client inside the building. From what I can see in the small camera inside the house, he's not that bad looking but he's an older man.

I ring the man and open the door to let him in and when I get a closer look it's when I try hard to actually not giggle when I see the god standing in front of me. He might be an older man but he sure can get any girl he desires and I wonder why he would even call an escort.

He's tall, with bright burning blue eyes. He has dark brown hair with a few slight grey hairs. He has a nicely kept beard and is the same color of his hair consisting of a couple of grey hairs as well. He's wearing a grey suit with a light blue bottom up shirt and a navy blue tie. He has one bottom on his blazer together and he has black shoes on.

I try very hard not to fall on the floor right now and I bite my tongue and not say, "I love my job," out loud in front of this god.

I can't even wait to get him of his clothes, "Please, come in." I tell him while moving out of the entrance and let him in.

With such ease he smiles at me and nods as he enters my apartment. I walk behind him and show him the way to our room. He turns around and puts his hand inside his jacket and pulls out an envelope.

I take it and smile, "How about you take a shower?" I tell him.

"Of course," he replies and I almost faint with his husky deep voice and I want to figure out why this man is here.

"It's right through here," I explain and show him over to the bathroom. He closes the door and I go to the kitchen to count the money and call Katherine.

In order to stay safe, we must always contact Katherine when the client shows up. If we don't call at the time the client is supposed to be here she needs to make sure we answer her phone call and make sure we are all right.

"Hot right?" Katherine answers the phone call with.

I hold my tongue because I want to agree so badly but she is my boss and I'm not the type of girl that falls head over heels with a client.

"I thought you deserved it," Katherine continues before I even reply.

"I guess I must buy you dinner then?" I ask smirking trying hard not to laugh, "I got to go."

"Have fun with him, honey," Katherine replies and hangs up and I bite my tongue. Oh I will have fun.

I put the money away and go to my closet and take off my dress. Now another rule we escorts must keep in mind is that we have to figure out what the client wants as fast as you can and give it to him.

That's why he's here, to get something from you that he won't ask any one else or someone else isn't giving him. You have to give him what he wants beyond expectations. That's what brings them back and that's what gets you a lot of money and I am good at figuring out what they want.

I hear the bathroom door open and I await the god that is behind that door. He walks out of the bathroom and steps out in nothing but the red towel from the bathroom and my heart skips a beat when my eyes move down and I find his perfect abs still wet.

I take my out for him to reach and take, "Come with me," I whisper seductively and he nods. He reaches for my hand and I take him over to the bed.

Slowly, I take of his towel and let it drop to the ground. I stand in front of him, much closer than before and I reach up and begin to kiss him and move his body and lay him on the bed.

I make sure I have enough condoms on top of the bedside table and I take on and place it on his currently aroused shaft. "Tell me something you fantasize about?" I ask him as I place the condom.

I watch as his eyes sparkle and I can tell in that instance that he has plenty of ideas cooking inside that head of his but instead he doesn't tell me, "What are you talking about?"

I smirk because I know he's not telling me but I'm more than willing to make him open up to me.

"Tell me something that turns you on," I continue to ask him.

"Mmm. Watching you play with me," he replies.

"And where am I playing with you? In you office?" I ask him and I feel him harden under my fingertips and I immediately know what he likes.

Now, sometimes it's not as easy to find what a man likes with out having him opening up but this man right here he's the type of man that fantasizes about women that work for him doing dirty little things to his shaft.

For example, I bet he has daydreams about having sex with his secretary but because they're in a job environment, that would be wrong. Now in my room there are no rules, ever. We can be whomever we desire and I will be whatever he desires.

I release him and quickly get on top of him, "I'm your secretary," I begin and I look down at him and watch him moan.

"I came to your office because I need you to sign some paperwork for me but instead I lean over and show you my breast and throw everything off your desk to the floor and make you get on top of me," I tell him and I begin to kiss his chest and slowly let him enter me.

I feel him crumble under me and fall apart into pieces as he feels his hard shaft get adjusted inside me and before he even knows it I begin to move.

"You get on top of me and slowly begin to take my top off before we get interrupted. Together the arousal gets intense because we both know we could get caught any second because I left the door slightly open but you're no longer worried about that." I continue to paint the picture to him while I ride him faster.

He holds my waist and keeps me in place and I can slowly feel his ecstasy inside me and I know he's closer to finish. "Oh my, god." He moans loudly.

I smirk because I know I giving him what he wants and he digs his fingernails to my skin and I continue to move even faster and he helps me move.

"I'm about to…" he starts but he doesn't finish as he falls apart as he finds his release and I smile and lean down to him and kiss him softly.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? Don't forget to review, follow and favorite it means a lot you don't understand it and I hope you enjoyed it :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back! Here is the new update and I'm sorry to disappoint you still won't see Klaus but don't worry he will make his appearance on the next chapter. I promise. You'll be learning more about Caroline and about her personal life and I hope you enjoy it. _

_Don't forget to leave reviews and follow the story for more updates I hope to update either at the end of the week with chapter 3. The more reviews and I will update even faster and not keep you waiting. _

_See you guys soon. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

After the lovely clients leaves the first thing I do is clean up. I get all the condoms from the floor or the bed and dispose of them where they won't be found. I take the bed sheets of the bed and go to the closet for new ones.

I never have sex any guy in the same sheets I used to have sex with another male; no bed sheets are used twice. Again, hygiene is very important to me. Each toy gets it's own condom and after each come from the male he wears a new condom.

After changing the sheets and cleaning up I usually go and shower and get dressed. Depending on my next client I either wait for him to arrive at my place or I go to where the he needs me to be but not today.

For today I won't have any more guys coming over since I will be spending some time with the only two girl friends I have out side of Ruby's life, Elena and Bonnie.

Both of them are in the business like me but they haven't been working as long and I have. Even though I met Elena and Bonnie through this job they have become an important part of my personal life as well. I don't really hang out with anyone outside this world and I definitely don't date.

I tried, trust me I tried the whole dating concept but I suck at being a girlfriend and besides boyfriends don't exactly fancy their girlfriend having sex with other men for money. If any man is fine with sharing you need to marry him right on the spot and I've barely found any woman who are actually successful with relationships when having this job but what men don't understand is that pretty much all of us do this for the money.

I can't deny that I haven't fancied some of the men that I've had sex with and that I don't wish I can always have them as regular clients and fulfill their every fantasy they've ever had like the client I got today but that's just not how it works.

I leave the work room and go back to my room and shower and get dressed to spend some time with Elena and Bonnie and then pick up Jason from school.

Tonight he already knows that he will be baby sat by my downstairs neighbor, Rose, the only woman I actually talk to in my building. She's great because she has a kid and she's also another single mother.

She has a baby girl that goes to the same school as Jason and when I get special jobs like tonight, an all nighter, I leave Jason with Rose. Rose though is a special woman in my life because she also used to be like me, an escort, I first met her when I first became an escort with Katherine and she was the one who helped me when it came to babysitters when dealing with all nighters.

Rose unlike me went to college and after finishing college she finally got a job where she wanted to be she quit the escort business and became a full time nurse at a near by hospital and gets paid almost the same as she did as an escort. Of course, as an escort she gained much more money but know she's gaining enough money where she can still take care of her baby girl, Irene, and take care of all the bills at home.

Sometimes I wonder if I should actually go to school and get a degree and get away from the escort business, I mean I have more than enough money saved up to go to college and even have money left off for anything Jason needs. I've thought about it a lot but I feel I wont have enough time to spend with Jason since I will always have to study and work.

I don't want to be like my mother and with the job I have right now I don't have to be. I have made many list filled with pro's and con's as to why I should go back to school and get a degree but the fact that I make a ton of money being an escort makes me not peruse it. I know that I can do it if I apply myself, if Rose could do it why couldn't I? But in real life you don't always get a six-figure job like every one in the world want but in my life in order to get the money I want I need to be an escort.

I leave the shower and go straight to the closet and pick up a pair of dark washed jeans and plain white blouse and a red cardigan and black wedges. I leave my hair as is and grab a hair tie and pull it up into a messy bun. I put a small amount of make up and grab my bag before leaving the apartment.

Finally, fresh air, I breath in deeply and exhale as I begin to walk to a near by coffee shop I'm meeting the girls.

* * *

For the first time ever I'm the last one there. Usually I'm always the first but since Katherine threw me an unexpected client at the last minute, I was late.

Not that I was complaining, this was the first time Katherine ever did get me the hottest client I've ever had but still I was late and I was never the type of person to be late. I try hard to not smile as I remember his nicely sculptured body.

I finally reach the coffee shop and walk inside and immediately hug Bonnie and Elena.

"It's about time, you're never late," Bonnie tells me while we hug. Bonnie was the first girl I became friends with about eight months ago when she first joined the business.

She's a lovely girl and so fun to hang around with. She's got the perfect chocolate skin and when she's with a client she makes sure all of her features are heighten.

She joined because she wanted to go to college eventually and decided with the money you make as an escort she could save up and finally become a writer but after a couple of months she forgot she even wanted to go to college.

Next I hug Elena, "I'm sorry, Katherine dropped a client on me at last minute and now here I am."

Elena giggles, "So you're nicely fucked then, yeah?"

I laugh, "More him than me," I reply and sit down.

Elena joined the escorts about five months ago and even though I am not gay, she is gorgeous. In less than a couple days the phone were ringing from all the clients she was getting.

Elena was the perfect girl next door with brunette hair. She was tall and very slim with olive skin. She has the brightest brown eyes and she will do whomever for cash. Elena is another girl that doesn't believe in love after the terrible past she's had and relationship with men.

Her parents died when she was only a teenager and has been living alone ever since. Her younger brother, Jeremy the biggest sweetheart I've met who's head over heels with Bonnie, who won't give him the time of day is going to college in California, which Elena is paying for.

She loves her brother and it's probably the only man she'll ever love. Just like I'll only love Jason and I will always do anything to take care of him and give him all that he deserves. We're all different but at the same time we're all alike because here we sit keeping a secret from people but if it wasn't because of this job we wouldn't be able to help others. It's the money we get that helps us help our families.

"So any weird stories to tell?" Elena asks.

"Why do you not have today?" I ask her while trying hard to laugh. We didn't know why but Elena always and I mean basically always got the weirdest clients of them all.

"Actually no, after the guy that wanted to pretend to be a horse and wanted me to do him every one else has been kind of normal. Katherine called me this morning to tell me he's reschedule another day with me so I'll tell you guys then what I do to him." She says trying hard to not roll her eyes.

Both Bonnie and I can't help it and giggle, "I don't have any weird guys per-se but last night I was with a guy who wouldn't go down."

"What you mean wouldn't go down?" I wonder.

"Well no matter how many times we tried his friend just wouldn't go down." She explains.

I smile, "Oh that's easy he probably took a pill before he went to your place."

"That's the thing he said he didn't. He took a shower and once he came out of the shower he was hard but no matter how many times we tried it just wasn't going down." Bonnie explained.

I laughed because I somehow never did get the weird guys as clients. Maybe it's because after all this time I'm the only girl that has been able to last this long working with Katherine. She could be called somewhat a bee-otch and the fact that she takes forty percent from us could be somewhat of a hassle with the new women that join the escort business.

My mind goes back to the first meeting I ever did have with Katherine, it was the weirdest dinner in the world.

"_So tell me, Caroline what named would you liked to be called as an escort? It's best not to reveal to anyone you don't know you're real name." Katherine asks. _

_She was sitting across from me while we ate dinner. Katherine was a woman who was always in control. She was tall and slim and she wasn't afraid to slap any one who got in her way. She was confident. She an okay agent if you worked for her long enough, like me. _

_She never actually told anyone about herself except some of her experiences while was also an escort before she became an agent when she got tired of having random sex. _

_At that point her hair long filled with the perfect chocolate curls. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her curves and made every man in the restaurant desire her body, she wasn't ashamed, she loved the attention and right now she loved it. _

"_I don't really have a name in mind." I reply as I take a sip of my iced tea. _

"_Mmm," Katherine began. _

"_How about, Ruby?" Katherine asked. "You could be a Ruby." _

_I nodded and didn't say anything and Katherine took that as a yes. "All right, let's begin." _

_I watched as Katherine opened her book and began to ask the most uncomfortable questions I wasn't even ready to give answers to. I mean I was only 19 and it was my first time that I was actually putting myself out there and become what most people call a slut. _

"So what about you, Caroline? Have any plans tonight?" Elena asked me and I brought myself back to the present.

"Actually, yes I do, I have an all nighter tonight." I reply and take a bite of my croissant.

"You do? What about Jason?" Bonnie wonders.

"He'll be staying with my down stairs neighbor, Rose. I usually don't do all nighters but there's a big pay involve so I'm taking it." I reply.

I take a look at my watch and see that it's about to be three o'clock in thirty minutes.

"Actually, I have to get going. I have to go pick up Jason." I tell the girls as I'm rising from my seat.

Bonnie gets up with me and quickly pulls me into a hug. "We'll see each other over the weekend right?"

I smile, "Of course. You guys should come over and spend some time, like always I won't be working."

Elena smiles and hugs me as well, "Oh we know the rules. No working over the weekend, that's Jason's weekend."

I smile and grab my bag from my chair and leave the coffee shop and head towards the next train station and went straight to St. Francis Private Elementary School to pick up Jason.

* * *

I was excited to see him, even though I always spend nights and weekends with him and I didn't get to be with him during the day and tonight I wasn't going to be home instead I was going to be gone all night and I knew I wasn't going to be seeing Jason until he would already be ready to go to school tomorrow morning.

I tried not to get emotional, of course. Even though I was a teen mom I was no longer one and I still cared deeply about my son. It pained me to hear me whenever he would call out for his dad, a man he would never meet but I'll tell that story later. I was not in the mood to think about that jerk.

The train stops and I leave the train station and walk to the school and wait a couple of minutes until the school let out the kids from inside and they would run outside looking for their parents.

I sat down on a bench and waited. Thankfully, Katherine hadn't made another call and I was glad because she was finally getting the hang of my rules that after three o'clock no one mattered unless they carried a load of cash that would call my attention.

Besides, I didn't want to get with another man since I would be spending the whole night with just one client. All nighters where good for the client but they were never that enthusiastic for me, mostly because I never slept with a client and I literally mean I don't go to sleep.

It was a rule I set for myself the very first time I had an all night with a client. It can get very uncomfortable for me and I choose to stay awake until it's time to go. I make sure the clients believe I did sleep but to be honest I never do.

I hear the bell ring from outside and I rise from the bench excited to see my little guy and I immediately smile when he's one of the first kids out of school and he runs straight to me.

"Mommy!" He yells as he runs towards me and I beam as I watch him carrying his book bag and running as fast as he can.

I grab him and hug him and he giggles as he hugs me back. Jason is a beauty to look at; he has the same fair skin as me but has dark hair that is basically a constant reminder of his father. His eyes though, are the same bright green eyes I have and if you look at both of together you could say we could be identical except for the brunette hair.

"How are you big guy? Did you have fun at school today?" I ask as him as I let him go and put him down on the ground and he takes a hold of my hand we start walking to the train station to go back home.

"Yes, I learn to count, mommy!" He yells extremely happy and his eyes bright and shinning.

"Tell me what you learned," I question.

"One and one is two!" He replies and I immediately giggle and hug him again.

"That's right sweetie. You're so smart!" I tell him and he giggles.

"You too mommy," he replies and we continue to walk to the train.

I did have a brilliant son and I was extremely proud of him. He was learning so fast it was blowing my mind away. I never thought I'd see myself as a mother so young or that I would even become a mother at any age but I wouldn't take this proud feeling away ever.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him as we finally get on the train and he sits on my lap.

"Yes," he smiles and lays his head on my chest.

I smile because I knew he was tired but he was going to stay up until he ate, he always did. No matter how tired he was he would do whatever it would take to stay away until he got some food on his body.

* * *

We get home and I go straight to the kitchen and cook ourselves some food.

"Jason, do you remember you're staying with Rosie tonight?"

He runs to the kitchen and sits on the floor to play with his toys. "Irene?" he asks and I smile.

He sure did have a crush on Rose's daughter, Irene. It was wonderful to watch, ever since we moved here he spent a lot of quality time with Irene playing. Rose never had a problem on letting them play because she didn't know any single mothers or any other mothers because she was so private because of her previous career as an escort.

She's still very private and I'm glad I still can count to talk to Rose about this job and always takes good care of Jason whenever I need to go out. She's a wonderful friend.

"Yes, you'll be spending the night with Rose and Irene." I tell him and watch as he smiles but doesn't let me see him.

He continues to play with his toy cars on the ground and I continue to cook the food for us.

* * *

After eating I make sure to pack an over night bag for him and get him ready to go to Rose's house.

"Jason, time to go!" I tell him and he runs to the door where I'm waiting for him.

"Ready!" he tells me and we leave to go downstairs.

I knock on Rose's door and she opens quickly.

"Hey Caroline, hi little Jason," Rose tells him and hugs him.

"Not little," Jason replies and both Rose and I laugh at him.

"You're a big boy," I tell him. "Give me a kiss."

Jason turns and hugs me very tightly and gives me a kiss and I smile, "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes, mommy, I love you."

I hug him once more, "I love you too, big man."

He runs inside and I know he's going straight to find Irene. "Are you staying the night?" Rose asks.

"Yes, it's an all nighter. I'll be here before he has to go to school." I reply and Rose nods.

"Don't worry about I'll take him to school in the morning just be sure to pick him up after school and good luck tonight," She replies and hugs me as well.

"Thank you, Rose, you're too wonderful." I reply.

"I've been through this before too, don't forget that," she smiles and leaves to go back inside.

Once Rose goes inside I go straight upstairs to get ready for my all nighter and I'm missing Jason even more again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you everyone for following and reviewing this ff you don't understand how much it means to me and because you're all so perfect I'm uploading two chapters and be aware Klaus is finally going to make his appearance! _

_I'm excited for you to read when they meet and how exactly they do meet and I hope you all love it just as much as I do. This story is just about to get good. So please, do leave reviews telling me what you think is about to happen, what you want to happen and personal opinions. I want to know everything and I want to make this the best ff I've written. _

_Anyways enough talking, here we begin you see in chapter 4. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

There are some great essentials you can't forget for all nighter. Most of my time alone is used up in me getting pampered. Waxing, exercising, keeping my nails and hair done and having the perfect make up.

I must dress with class and I can't let the world know what I'm truly doing. I pick up a pastel orange pencil skirt and a white bottom up blouse with short sleeves and a white blazer. I get my black high heel pumps and set them out for when I take a shower I can get dressed.

My hair as always will have their soft curls and my make up will be light but also very sexy and alluring. After getting dressed I go straight to the closet and get my bag and I make sure I have the rest of the essentials together, vibrators, condoms, oils and most of all, nail polish, a book, and my phone. Since I never actually fall asleep with the client I always make sure I have some valid entertainment for myself for once he's fallen asleep.

Usually after all the sex we do they get tired and sleep for the rest of the night but then I get boring duty and I must find others ways to get entertained.

I leave the apartment and catch a cab. When I meet a client I never take the train, I always make sure I have the money, which in almost all cases I do and take a cab. Mostly because it's quicker and I don't actually have to wait at the train with any provocative clothing, if there's one thing I hate is having people constantly staring at you and judging you.

In a world with children and women wearing bikinis it's easy to find the escorts and place them, sometimes I take fun in trying to figure out who's an escort and who's actually trying to impress someone. The fastest way is to find the woman wearing the designer suit, they're either working at some high class law firm or well you know, they're on their way to see a client.

We have the money to get designer clothes and most of the women, whom I have met in this business usually, are only trying to maintain themselves.

* * *

I reach the city and arrive to the London hotel. If it wasn't because I've been here before with this client and others I would actually be impressed with what this hotel has to offer but I'm not.

I mean I love New York, most people wouldn't think that I would because I'm from such a small town, like Mystic Falls and usually no one from Mystic Falls leaves their home town the farthest they go is probably Richmond, which is basically an hour away but since I moved out and went straight to Seattle I immediately fell in love with the city.

I love New York's rudeness, it's lack of community, and I can even say I love its weather, I honestly do. Compared to Seattle New York has amazing weather and I love every perk and every flaw New York has to offer.

There's also ways that I have learned to avoid the awkward moments between workers who have seen me before with different men. First off, locate the elevators as quickly as you can and try your hardest to figure that out before having to ask someone, walk past reception and look like you know where you're going, which most of the time you will. Like me, I've been to these hotel loads of time. Don't attract too much attention and most of all is to look fabulous but be forgettable.

Most of the workers here see plenty of people come and go, I mean this is a hotel it's the one place where you know you'll be forgotten and it's the best part because once you become an escort you'll be going to hotels a lot, and I mean a lot.

I walk past reception and walk straight to the bar in search for my client, Mr. Alaric Saltzman, my very first client. Lovely man he is and the man who popped my cherry, well not the first man I had sex with but the first man I ever did have sex with for money.

In fact, he's just that lovely and most all such a big tipper that I have kept him; he's the perfect regular.

I go downstairs where the bar is located and when looking down I watch as Alaric drinks his bourbon. Right now, it's 7 o'clock and from this moment on I am his treat for the night, a gift to himself and the perfect reason for me to gain two thousand dollars thanks to Alaric.

I watch as his head moves and he looks above him and he finds me watching him and he smiles. I make my way down the rest of the steps and make my way towards him.

"You look lovely, as always," Alaric tells me as he gives me a kiss.

"As you," I reply and he takes my hand.

"The usual?" he asks and I nod as he leaves to get me a glass of water.

The most important rule of all, never drink on the job. You never know what will happen to you if you drink too much alcohol and I don't want to take the chances, only do I ever drink is at home when I am alone and Jason is sleeping.

Alaric leaves me alone for a second to get my water and quickly comes back.

"I thought we could eat up stairs and order room service," he suggests and I smile.

"Of course," I reply.

Usually during these over night stays if the clients is doing this for the first time, they would usually take me out to a play or something to do with Broadway but we never make it to the second half and then there are others, like Alaric who are just so anxious that they don't want to do dinner.

Of course, like all the other man, Alaric is married and has been married for almost five years and his wife hasn't had sex with him for at least three years so they're basically both breaking the marriage agreement.

I watch as he slowly walks back to me with a glass a water and he hands it over to me, "You have a lovely stain of lipstick on your cheek," I tell him and laugh at him and with my fingers I make sure to get rid of all of it.

He laughs, "My wife," he replies and takes my hand once I'm done.

"Ready?" He wonders and I smile, he sure is anxious to get started.

"Yes," I whisper seductively and we walk back up stairs and take the elevator back to our room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once we reach his room we completely forget dinner as he grabs my hand and he pulls me into his arms.

One of the things about the all nighters is that most of the time the clients wants the girlfriend experience and let me start saying that I suck at being a girlfriend in real life but for one night I can be the perfect girlfriend.

Most men don't want the moody girlfriend that is always bitching at him and wants him to work out his problems with her. This over night experience is way better than that, some clients just don't just want sex they want the exclusivity of a relationship and there's nothing ever wrong with that we all want to get held. What is depressing is the fact that Alaric is married and his wife doesn't touch him but who am I to feel sorry for him?

He wraps his arms around my hips and continues to pull me closer to his body and he leans down and kisses me passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck and enjoy kissing him back. I pull back when we're gasping for air, "How about a shower? Get you relaxed," I ask him and Alaric smiles.

"I'll be back," he replies he reaches for his pocket and gives me the money and leaves to the bathroom for a shower.

Never count the cash in front of the client and it's rude and you're basically telling him right in the face you don't trust him. Either wait until he's in the shower or tell him you need to go the restroom and count it then.

I take off my pencil skirt and blouse and I'm left in my pink lingerie with black stocking and high heels. I lay on the bed waiting as he takes a shower and I make sure the condoms and toys are close to me.

I hear the door open and I watch as Alaric leaves the bathroom and he has a towel wrapped around his waist. If he wasn't married I'd say he was also a good looking guy but he's not much my type and I'm also not girlfriend material.

His eyes quickly go to my breast and I can see him from the bed he's already hardening.

"I can sense how tense you are from here," I tell him as I make my way over to him with a wrapper.

"I've had a rough couple of days," he replies cockily.

"I can fix that," I say and take out the wrapper. I get on my knees and I claim him and I watch and feel as his body relaxes while I take charge.

He cups my head tenderly and I push him deeper into my mouth, pressing my lips together as tightly as I can and I can hear him moaning loudly.

I do it again and I put my hands on his waist keeping him in place as he stands and I finish him. "Woah," he moans and hisses and he takes a grasp of my hair and I continue to move faster.

He moans loudly and I know he's closer to his first release of many that will be happening this evening. I pull him deeper, swirling my tongue and I can feel him tensing as he's close to his release and I continue to go faster.

"Fuck," he says as he pulls my hair and I look up as watch as he closes his eyes as I can feel his release fill the condom.

I get up and smile at him and I push him to the bed so he can rest, "Better?" I ask and he nods with his eyes close.

I take off my bra and thong in front of the bed and seductively let it fall to the floor and I can see him quickly hardening once more. I know then he's ready for round two.

"Again?" I ask and he smirks and chuckles.

"Oh, yes," he says as he pulls me on top of him but first I put a new wrapper on his shaft.

I begin to kiss his chest and I astride him and his hands wander from my chest, to my waist and to my ass. He pulls me in for a kiss and he twist his hands into my hair once more, our tongue entwined and I can feel him closer to my entrance.

I ease myself down onto him and he growls and holds my waist keeping me in place for a second letting my insides adjust to him.

"Stay," he says and I smile and begin to leave kisses on his chest and his neck, again, Alaric wants the girlfriend experience and if that's what he wants I'm sure as heck giving it to him.

I continue kissing him and he takes the initiative and moves me further down to him so he can continue filling my insides deeper than before.

"Mmm," he moans and holds me again and before telling me to move.

I adjust myself and start moving slowly while kissing him, giving him the passion this man deserves tonight that he's no longer getting. Alaric wants to get held and he wants the passion that he currently craves with his wife and for tonight I am her replacement and I give him the satisfaction he needs with sex.

I move faster and he begins to groan loudly, "Faster," he whispers and I know he's about to release himself once more.

Together we move and he holds my hips helping me move faster with him as his hips meet my rhythm.

"Oh, my," he starts but doesn't finish as his release creeps up on him and he falls apart on the bed.

He smiles before he closes his eyes, keeping me still for a few seconds longer letting himself feel my insides move for him.

I don't usually orgasm like my clients, most of the time I fake it for them because I'm just not that turned on by them. If I remember correctly the last time I had a real orgasm was this morning with that gorgeous man and before that, well let's just say it's been months since a had a real release.

Men don't care about real orgasms from escort, all they want to know is that they gave you one and that leads them to believe that they are the best you've ever had and that can be true, the best man on the current floor but there's always going to be someone better.

I get off Alaric and he rest for a second before getting up and showering again, "You want to order dinner?" he asks.

"Love to," I reply and get up to find the hotel room service menu.

Now there's three rules you must remember when it comes to the conversation with a client.

Rule one, keep it light, and never get into too much detail. It's fine to get information about him and that's even great because men do love talking about themselves, specially the cocky ones and Alaric can get very cocky when he's in the mood.

Rule two, no politics or religion, two different subjects that can be put in the same category. Your beliefs most of the time are completely different than the clients and you definitely don't want to lose a great client over something I think is ridiculous and useless.

And finally, rule three, never talk about his private life, never bring up the wife or girlfriend or even the kids. Find out what he likes to talk about whether it is books or sports or even his job, but his family and his relationship keep it separate from conversations.

* * *

Once our dinner gets here and we're both showered we have our small talk.

"So this man, meaning my boss, Dr. Jonas Martin can be such an ass. I just hate having to work with him." Alaric begins.

"Tell me about him," I encourage him.

"Well basically he believes that I'm not doing my job. He's constantly sending me on long trips just because he thinks I'm not worthy in working with the big guys like him, which I know is total bull because I've met them and they actually want to work with me."

"So why is he trying to keep you away?" I ask him while taking another bite of my spaghetti.

"He's jealous and he knows I'm real competition for him. Just the way he walks around the office when I'm actually there pisses me off. Always smiling trying to show me he's my boss and he knows that I can't do anything about it. If even try to change his mind he can fire me right on the spot." Alaric explains.

"How come you've never tried to do anything with you degree in history?" I ask him.

"I don't know, less money I suppose. Even though I'm not on top of the pyramid like him I still get paid a lot of money, going back to teaching history as a professor at an university just isn't going to get me the money I want." He explains.

I nod because I understand and in order to put him at ease I give him another round and make him completely forget about his work problems, which his wife clearly doesn't.

After two more rounds Alaric falls asleep and I can hear him snoring softly on the bed next to me and that's when I know I need to get my things for entertainment.

First I go to the bathroom with my bag and get my nail polish remover and paint my nails a dark red and remove that black polish I had before. It might still sound weird but I never sleep with a client, literally. I always stay awake and wait for the morning to show and actually finish off the all nighter.

After paining my nails I take a quick shower completely getting rid of any of the previous evidence of sex and to also relax myself.

I go back to the bed and play some games on my iPhone and spend some time reading my kindle before I get completely bored with myself and decide to go downstairs and get a drink at the bar.

Getting dressed again with my pencil skirt and blouse I fix my hair slightly and go back downstairs to the bar. I completely ignore the reception desk and go to the bar.

It was completely empty and dark about three people sitting in a stool having a drink alone, probably trying to find a way to end the night on a good note. It was around one in the morning and I needed something to do but I couldn't exactly just leave Alaric, which was why I was smart enough to leave him a little note telling him I was a going out for a cigarette even thought I don't even smoke but he doesn't know that.

I check my work iPhone once more and see that I have a text message from Bonnie telling me she has a wonderful story to tell both Elena and I and try to hold in my giggles. Bonnie did always get the weirdest clients of them all but I definitely think she enjoys the excitement the crazy men want to do with her.

I sip my beer and try my hardest to avoid the stares from the other three men in the bar. It's clearly they've never seen a woman alone in bar like this alone at this hour but I'm different, I've always been different.

I continue drinking and ignore my phone for the time being and I can feel the man further down to my right watching me and I can sense as he gets up and walks towards me.

"May I sit next to you?" I hear him and I almost fall over as I hear the most beautiful and the sexiest British accent come out of his mouth.

I turn to look at him as he sits next to me wearing an all navy blue suit and black dress shoes and white bottom up shirt. He has the most beautiful blue eyes with dirty blonde hair.

"I wouldn't mind." I reply and he smirks. Oh so he's a cocky one I tell myself and try not to laugh. It's fun to be around cocky man because they don't really do anything to me.

"What's your name?" He asks as he take a sip of his drink and from the smell of it I can quickly tell his a man that like his glad of scotch before he goes to bed at night. I debate with myself whether I want to tell him my real name or my work name, this is a guy I might really want to get to know but not have a relationship with.

"Caroline," I reply before I can even stop myself. I turn to look at him and he says nothing and I'm sitting her like a dummy waiting for him to tell me his but he doesn't.

"It's only fair that I know yours," I ask as I turn to look at him intently.

"Niklaus but you may call me, Klaus." He replies and smirks back at me.

"Mmm. I much better prefer Nik." I reply.

He chuckles and takes another sip of his scotch, "Only family call me Nik," he replies.

I smile, "That's too bad because I do like the name Nik and I enjoy saying Niklaus even more." I tell him.

He sits in front of me and beams and smiles like the god that he is. I just want to run my hands through his hair and make that smirk fall of his face but then I'm even more intrigued by him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Welcome back! How did you enjoy the last chapter? Are you surprised Alaric is one of Caroline's clients? Are you excited who else she will be with during this story? I am haha XD_

_Anyways just know that this whole chapter is going to be in Klaus' POV and not Caroline's after this chapter and I update chapter 5 it'll be back to Caroline's POV. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and follow the story for more updates. I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget, if you have tumblr follow me at tongue-tiedx and I have other Klaroline ff's uploaded on her and other tvd ff's you guys can read while you await the next update. Thank you so much again for reading. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Klaus POV

This blonde creature sure is a beauty. I just want to sit here with her and find out everything I can about her. Her bright green eyes tell me she's hiding a story and I have a feeling that I must know everything she'll allow me to know.

She sits comfortable in her skin, which now in days is so rare to find that in a woman. Her blonde curls bounce as she makes any slight movement and the pencil skirt and blouse she has on clearly show off every single curve in her body and heightens it. Her beauty entrances me and I constantly have to keep taking sips of my glass filled with scotch just to keep my head and thoughts together because right now my thoughts aren't in the right place at this moment.

I want to take this gorgeous woman with me and never let her out of my sight but from what I see in her eyes I can see she has fire and for a man like me who's been constantly living grey and gloomy routine days fire can be a good thing and this beauty can be a good thing for me.

I try extremely hard to keep my cool and to not let her see how badly I'm interested in her and how much I want to know her tonight before I go to bed.

"It's only fair I know yours," she tells me breaking the comfortable silence we have build sitting together.

I smirk because I knew she was dying to know my name but I can't exactly tell if she's interested in me but I can't wait to get out of her either.

"Niklaus, but you may call me, Klaus," I reply smirking at her. No one ever did call me Niklaus except for my family when they were angry and Elijah. He always called me by my first name, the eldest brother in family keeping the formality in 2012.

"Mmm. I much better prefer Nik," Caroline replies.

I shake my head but I don't let her notice as I begin to think about Rebekah and Kol the only two people who still to this day call me Nik. I don't let anyone but family call me by my real name or Nik, of course, every one else doesn't have a problem with Klaus but the fact that Caroline wants to call me Nik makes my knees weak like a high school teenager and I for one don't want to act or feel like one.

I chuckle and take another sip of my scotch, laughing at my own little private joke, "Only family call me Nik." I tell her and she smiles.

What a smile did she have, a smile that can practically take down the whole town down and for the first time I actually see her eyes sparkle. When I first looked into her eyes she didn't express much emotion, almost like a robot and now as I watch her eyes shine in delight I have a sudden urge to protect her and get her out of whatever misery she has or is going through.

"That's too bad because I do like the name Nik and I enjoy saying Niklaus even more," she tells me and takes a sip of her beer.

Oh, how I love how my name rolls of her tongue, it's different and it's exciting. No one has ever said my name like this beautiful woman does and it some how frightens me because I don't date women. I'm a single man that sleeps with random women and doesn't do the whole relationship thing. Relationships is for stupid people who can't stand the thought of ever being alone but with Caroline I actually fancy the thought of us being a couple and that makes me want to get Kol and make him slap me for even having such thoughts.

"So Klaus, tell me something about yourself? What do you do?" Caroline asks curiosity getting the best of her and before I can even stop myself I find myself telling her about me.

"I work at Mikaelson Enterprise."

Her eyes widen for a fraction of a second as if she didn't intend for me to know, "You're a lawyer then?" she asks and I wonder if she lives in Manhattan.

The only people that actually know about the Mikaelson Enterprise are the people that live in the city.

"Yes, I am, what about you, love?"

She frowns as I call her love and I'm afraid I've frighten her and the spark that was once in her eyes are now gone once again and I feel the robot in her come back out and play and I'm immediately angry with myself.

"I'm a secretary," she replies in a monotone voice and I frown with her because I think I might have lost my chance with her the second I asked her where she works.

It makes me wonder how I can go back in time and completely avoid the whole work question but then I remember she was the one who asked me where I worked.

I think quickly on how I can change the mood before this all goes down the drain and I lose the one girl I have been genuinely interested in such a long time, well basically ever.

I've never taken relationships seriously, I've always thought they were a joke and most all love is a man's greatest weakness and I for one don't want to be weak. Weakness is not in my vocabulary and I don't know why I would actually sit here and let this one woman let me grow weak.

"Tell some thing else about yourself, Caroline." I beg her for more information.

"Like what?" She asks not looking at me in the eye.

"Come on, talk to me, get to know me, I dare you."

She smiles slightly and I think I might have gotten her back with me but I'm not entirely sure how this will go.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" she wonders and I can't help my smile.

I've actually gotten her to stay and I can actually learn more about her. I can't exactly explain why I'm excited to get to know her and hear her talk or even why I'm so nervous. This woman can judge me completely and I have a sudden urge to make this woman like me.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." I ask her seriously.

I watch as she finishes her beer and doesn't reply or doesn't even turn to look at me. It's as if she's trying to contemplate and answer but she's such a complex person I can't read her.

The color of her eyes change each time she looks at me as if she's trying to figure me out as well as if she wants to figure out right here and right now if she can trust me and actually open up herself to me.

I could tell from the second I spotted her walk into the bar that she was going to be a challenge trying to break down her walls. Walls that have probably been up there for years, I knew from that second I saw her that I would have to work twice as hard with this woman than any other woman trying to get her to tell me about herself.

"That's the problem, I don't talk about myself," she whispers calling the bartender over and ordering a glass of water.

"How about we start small, like what you Americans call 21 questions." She replies.

She giggles and I almost die at the sound of her voice giggling. The most extraordinary sound, a sound I would do anything just to listen to the rest of my life and I truly mean this. I would never get tired of listening to her laugh, such an exquisite sound.

I smile with her because I honestly don't know what else to do because she's just that amazing right now. What flaws could this woman have, she's basically standing in front of me and I'm enjoying every second of this perfect woman.

"Americans huh? So England is better?" She asks trying to sustain her giggles as she asks me this and I chuckle with her.

"I never said that per-se, love, but yes," I reply simply and she continues to giggles.

"All right, we can try it out, I'm first." She starts and I nod as I watch her ask the most boring question ever, "What's your favorite color, Niklaus?"

I chuckle and my heart skips a beat as I hear her call me by my full name once more, "Mmm, complicated question," I tell her while I pretend to think of a reply, "I'd have to say blue."

I honestly don't have a favorite color I usually wear whatever but as I take a second look at her soft shiny skin and her golden locks and green eyes I quickly want to buy every blue clothing apparel I can find so she can wear it.

She would look delicious in anything blue and it would make her look even better than she does right now if that's even possible, which I don't think it is.

Since she started off with such an easy question I decided to follow, "What's you favorite food?"

She stops for a second and thinks, "A cheeseburger?" she replies and bites her lip and smiles.

If I could find a camera and capture her at this very moment I would draw a million sketches of her smiling like this right now. The sparkle in her eyes tell me she wants to continue this game and I love to continue even after the 21 questions are over.

"Cheeseburgers are delicious." I tell her and fall in love with the fact that she's not afraid to eat junk food and then my mind stops at full force and I almost choke.

Did I just say the "L" word out loud to myself? Did I just really say the word love as in falling in love? Could that even be possible? I stop thinking and drag it to the back of my mind because Caroline pulls me back with another question.

"Tell me, how long have you lived in New York?"

"Oh, that's too easy, love, about six years. How about yourself? Are you originally from New York?"

She stops to think again and I can tell she's contemplating on actually opening herself up to me and tell me more about her, things that could potentially matter.

I watch her closely and notice once more the spark in her eyes is gone and her lovely mouth is set into a straight line. She's no longer showing any emotion.

"No," she begins and I don't stop her and let her talk to me in her own time if she wants to explain more. If she doesn't she'll ask another question but after a long and excruciating minute she tells me more.

"I'm originally from a small town in Virginia, called Mystic Falls." I nod and wait for her next question while I debate on asking her why she's moved her or completely change my mind and ask her something else.

"How many brothers and sister do you have?" She wonders out loud and for a second I think she didn't plan on asking me this question originally.

"I have three brothers and one sister, do you have family?" I ask changing my mind on my previous question in mind.

She shakes her head, "No, I'm an only child."

"Do you like being a lawyer?"

I smile, oh work, "Yes, I do. I thought about becoming an artist but I quickly figured that wasn't going to lead me to any good places."

She nods in agreement and then I have the urge to ask her more about her work but decide against it because of the response it got me earlier.

"Do you live in Manhattan?" I ask her and I really can't deny that I don't know how that came out of my mouth.

"No, I don't, I'm visiting. I love the city." She replies.

I nod and order another glass of scotch and for the next hour we spend talking about ourselves and I'm completely intrigued by this woman even though I know completely next to nothing about her but she intrigues me and she calls something deep inside me and I constantly wonder if she's feeling the same.

I'm afraid of knowing how she feels and I'm afraid of even opening my mouth and asking her more about herself that is even close to her personal life because I know she's a closed person. I know that in order for me to even learn more about her I have to work on getting her walls down and the fact is that I won't even know if I'll see this goodness after tonight and I want to make this last for as long as I can.

I want to continue to talking to her until the early hours of the morning until I have to work and I actually have to departure myself from her because New York is such a big city that I might not even get to see her again and what frightens me the most is that fact that I actually made a move and spoke to her and I might be thinking about her for the rest of forever until I see her again and I don't even know her last name.

It's around four in the morning when Caroline takes a sip of her second glass of water she gets up from her seat and straightens her skirt and I actually get an even better look at her.

"I have to go, it was lovely to meet you, Niklaus." She says and leans closer to me and kisses my cheek, "Until next time," she whispers in my ear and like a horn dog teen-ager I actually shiver under her gaze.

She begins to walk away but I quickly take her hand and make her turn around and face me again. She opens her eyes widely and watches me curiously and I kiss her knuckles, "The pleasure is all my, love."

I kiss her once more, "Good bye, Caroline…"

She smirks, "Caroline Forbes. It's only right you know, Mr. Mikaelson."

I let go of her hand with regret and watch as she walks away from me and goes back upstairs to the main lobby leaving me with even more curiosity as ever as to who exactly is Caroline Forbes.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello fellow readers, I just want to say thank you to all those how have reviewed and are loving where the story is getting so far I'm really proud of this ff and I'm having so much fun writing it so far. _

_Also, last chapter (chpt 4) was in Klaus POV but as of now we are back to Caroline's POV. I'll post before we begin a chapter that will be Klaus' POV that way there won't be any confusion. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy I'm uploading two chapters today! Yay, also if you have tumblr follow me at **tongue-tiedx **_

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

I quickly go back upstairs and hoping that Alaric is still in bed snoring the rest of the night away. I don't even know why I stayed downstairs for so long but I'm even more thankful that I will not be seeing Niklaus again but that's the problem, I don't know how I'm going to get him out of my head.

He's such a gorgeous man, he's voice is beautiful and he's perfect. He's the perfect man I would look for but I will never be his perfect woman because no perfect woman fucks for a living.

I get back inside the hotel bedroom and find it just the way I left it hours ago. I can hear from the entrance Alaric snoring loudly and I'm ecstatic to know he never woke up while I was away and I can still keep my money after this night is over.

I never actually leave the room when I stay over with a client but I was just so bored up here trying to read and playing games that for the first night in ages I was actually craving a real drink. I take off my shoes and go to the bedside table and grab the note I wrote earlier and quickly throwing it away and making sure Alaric never find it.

I go back to the bathroom and take a longer shower and wash my hair. Not knowing what to do with myself for the rest of the night I spend the time in my robe stretching and meditating on the hotel room floor. After I start to notice the sun coming up I join the bed again so once Alaric does wake up he believes I was sleeping the entire time.

I play with my hair and watch the sun rise from our bedroom window and think about the nice things Nik told me, never have I heard a man actually sit down next to me and ask me to tell him about my hopes and dreams. Not that I really have any because I've put my hopes and dreams aside. I never actually thought of man wanting to have a real conversation with me but that's also because my time with men are usually in the bedroom and I'm getting paid by the hour.

Nik is the perfect guy but no guy will ever be okay with me being an escort and I doubt he's the type of guy that would accept it even if personal and work life should be kept separate.

I've tried to go on dates and meet men and I never do tell them what I do for a living, my real job. I did try once, the first date I ever went on when I moved here to New York I went on a blind date and told him that I was an escort and the second he found out he ended the date early and never called me again.

Men are not people who share and most all will not share when it's sexual favors. It's impossible to ever find a guy who won't care. I did date again after that first guy but I never told them I was an escort, I tried to keep both lives separate but it was just too difficult and I eventually got bored of them.

That's the best thing about this job. I don't get bored because I don't spend every waking minute of ever hour with the same man except for Jason and I would never stop loving my son.

I do this because I want him to get all that he deserves. The fact that Nik wants Caroline and not Ruby shows me that it will never work out and I hope and I sit on this bed praying I never see him again around Manhattan because I will just die.

Alaric stirs in bed and I shake all thoughts of Niklaus Mikaelson. I watch as he slowly turns over to look at me and he opens his eyes.

"Morning," he says and I smile softly.

"Sleep good?" I ask him and he stretches on the bed.

"I've slept great, want to order breakfast?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Let's skip it," I tell him seductively and I then get on top of him and we begin to kiss and Alaric starts his morning on a good note.

…

After getting dressed and the morning sex we go downstairs but before that Alaric gives me an extra tip.

"I'll call you for our next appointment in two weeks right?" He asks before wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Of course, have fun in your trip." I tell him smiling and he scoffs.

"Very doubtful, but I'll see you when I get back," he replies and kisses me once more and leaves the hotel.

I stay back for a few seconds and I notice Nik coming downstairs and going straight to the reception and I quickly hide from him.

I do not need him to see me again because I'll be just too damn afraid and I'll probably just blurt out and tell him the truth about me right there and then and we can not have that. He can't know the truth about me and I just would rather leave him remembering the lovely Caroline and have him never meet Ruby.

I watch as he heads back upstairs and I take that as a sign to leave the hotel and go straight to the cab waiting for me out side Alaric called for me.

Even though I know Rose was going to take Jason to school I now appreciate her act more than ever because I need to go home and nap before I meet my next client at 10 in the morning.

I get home and not bother on changing and go straight to my room and nap and the first thing I dream about is my dreadful past.

"_Come on, Caroline, we'll have so much fun at the party," Manson told me from outside my window. _

_He showed up after one hour the party started at his house and Tyler's. I didn't know why but Manson had set a goal into getting both Tyler and I to hook up and he was sure he was going to make it happen tonight but the bump in this story was that for the first night in months my mom was home and she grounded me._

"_I can't my mom is home tonight." I whispered making sure my mom didn't hear me from my room. _

"_Oh come on, Caroline. Just sneak out and I'll bring you back before your mom even notices you're gone. I bet she even locked you from the outside didn't she?" Manson asked. _

_I rolled my eyes because he was right every time my mom would get the chance to ground me she would lock my door from her side so it would be literally impossible for me to get out. I hated her for it. _

"_Come on, Tyler's waiting for you." Manson continued. _

_I rolled my eyes again because if Manson even knew me, he'd know I wasn't interested in Tyler I was only interested in him but Manson only saw me as the little girl trying to rebel from her mom. _

_Which of course was true I was rebelling but I didn't want to be with Tyler I wanted Manson but what I didn't know what that alcohol was about to change my whole perspective. _

* * *

I wake up with a jolt as the alarm in my room goes off and I look at the time and read it's already nine in the morning and I must quickly get ready for my ten o'clock.

I go and take a bath and make sure I'm soft and smoothed and take some actual time to relax before I meet him. I get up and get my gorgeous black lingerie and stockings.

It's weird that for the first time in almost four years I have a dream about Manson and I start to wonder if it's because I met Niklaus that I'm beginning to have thoughts about home all over again.

To me, dreaming about Manson or Tyler is what I would like to call nightmares and I don't like to think about the two men that almost ruined my life. I mean I was a teenager and I didn't know what I was doing but know that I'm older and some what wiser I know that I can't go back to that lifestyle and I must get them out of my head. The Lockwood family is my past, no longer my present or my future.

I continue getting ready in my workroom, getting my hair and makeup done before my client arrives. This will be the longest 90 minutes of my life but I will have to deal with it and then get more rest before I have to pick up Jason from school.

Thankfully, it is Friday night and I wonder if I should call Elena and Bonnie over after Jason is asleep so they can help me with this crappy situation I feel I'm stuck in.

For now I must forget about and continue getting ready, now this next client he's a plastic surgeon and he's one of my other regulars. Every Friday morning before he's stuck getting bored at home with his wife he comes to me for some excitement.

A lot of the clients that call escorts want the girlfriend experience but most of all they want the girlfriend that isn't going to bitch at them when they get home after a long eight to ten hours of work. They want the girlfriend that will greet them with a kiss and sexy clothing that will make them relax the second we reach the bed and most of the time their wives don't give them that.

Now I have been a terrible girlfriend in my past and I've never been able to understand relationships to begin with but for 90 minutes I can be the best girlfriend I can be and it's the only type of girlfriend I know how to be and best of all I'm getting paid for it.

It's almost ten when I hear the phone ring from downstairs and I know that he's here. I press the bottom for the door to open downstairs and open the door and wait for my client, Mr. Evan Lopez.

He gets to the door and immediately the girlfriend experience begins, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I got to work late and there was a meeting and well now I'm here," Evan tells me.

I smile and ignore him and give him a kiss, "It's no worries you're here now." I tell him and he turns around so I can take off his work jacket and I hang it out in the hall in front of the door.

Once I make my way back to him he takes out a perfect white envelope and passes it over to me, "You want to take a shower?" I ask him.

"I'd love one, I'd love a massage even more afterwards," he continues and I smile and he gives me another kiss.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for you once you finish."

He leaves the living room and goes straight to the Ruby's room and I hear the shower start. I open the envelope and call Katherine.

"How was the all nighter?" She answers the phone call with and I always ask myself why she can't answer with a simple hello.

"Great, next client is here, lunch at one?" I ask her. Every Friday Katherine meets up with the girls from the agency in groups to collect her money and pretty much tell us the new clients who have been calling.

"Like always, darling, see you then," Katherine replies and we finish the call. I put the money away in the kitchen and head back to the room and wait for Evan.

I get condoms out from the bedside table and place a couple bottles of oil next to the condoms as well for his massage.

I hear the door open and Evan stands in nothing but a towel around his waist. Now because I did fancy one man yesterday don't even believe I fancy this man standing here in front of me. I never fancy the clients except for well the god that walked in here yesterday but that's completely different.

I lay sideways in the bed and smile, "Come to bed," I whisper seductively and he smiles in return.

I can see him hardening under the towel ready to get this session started. Even though I barely do get weird clients Evan is what I call special because he pays me but we never actually have sex, all Evan actually wants is a good suck until he comes and have an actually woman that will listen to his problems.

He lays down on the bed naked and I put a wrapper on his shaft. I take a hold of him in my hands and squeeze him tightly, pushing my hand back and forth for a while and I hear Evan groan. As I continue he continues to harden and I know when to suck him.

Very tentatively, I put him into my mouth and suck and I watch as he begins to tense and continues to groan but after a few minutes he relaxes and enjoys his pleasure.

"Oh my," he begins to chant over and over as he tries to hold his release and tells me to go slower but before I begin to slow down I can feel him tense once more inside my mouth and I feel his warm liquid oozing inside the condom.

I release him from my mouth and watch as he closes his eyes and he tries to normalize his breathing again before he turns over to his stomach letting me know it's time for his massage.

* * *

90 minutes later, I clean the bed and change the bed sheets before a quick shower and getting ready for lunch with Katherine and the rest of the girls.

I grab a pair of light wash skinny jeans with an off white blouse and white blazer and to add some color I pick out a pair of orange wedge heels and brown bag. I leave my hair down with soft curls and get my make up bag for a simple look.

I leave the house and go straight to the city, it's around noon and I want to be able to get some time to talk to both Elena and Bonnie before Katherine shows up with her demanding madness.

I end up taking a taxi because I just wasn't in the mood for waiting for the train and get on my way.

I check my phone and realize Rose sent me a message early in the morning that Jason was excited to see me this afternoon once he got out off school and he didn't know how badly I was missing his kisses and hugs.

* * *

I reach the restaurant and quickly find my best friends having a drink.

"Caroline!" Bonnie almost yells and I giggle because she's so excited to see me even though we all had coffee together last night.

"You've missed me that much?" I ask trying to hold my giggle in but I just can't because even though I've always sucked at friendships with women I love these girls so much.

With other women it's hard to not talk about relationships and work because that's all they know but with Bonnie and Elena it's different because we can talk about men, sex, and work because it's all in the same category for us and we enjoy spending time together.

"We've been waiting for you to get here so Bonnie can tell her new story," Elena informs me and I hug her and take a seat.

"Before you start and I trust me I want to hear just as bad as any one else are you guy going out tonight?" I asked them curiously.

"Not me," Bonnie replies shrugging taking a sip of her bloody mary.

"I'm not going anywhere, why?" Elena replies as well watching me intensively.

"I was wondering if you want to come over tonight, there's loads I need to talk to both of you two about that I just don't think we'll have enough time to explain here before Katherine arrives with her attitude." I explain and watch them as they look at one another and they both look at me, giving me the look that they know they're about to get the real Caroline Forbes and they're excited for me to open up to them more.

That was the thing; even though I loved them so much I didn't let them know much about my life before I moved to New York and while I was living in Mystic Falls.

They didn't know much about my past I was very specific about the facts I told them about my past and most of them were just about Jason so whenever they saw the opportunity of me opening up and telling them more about me they instantly jumped on any chance they got.

I've always been alone and most all very private. It's been my thing but I'm only ever open about my past with Jason. I have not yet explained to him my past with his father but I will when he's older because he deserves that right.

He wishes he could see his dad and sometimes I wish too but the second I told his father, Tyler Lockwood I was pregnant the first thing he did was run.

I expected it. He didn't want that kind of responsibility and we both knew it. Neither was I but I needed to grow up because I was never up for an abortion. Just because Jason was a surprise it didn't mean he was a mistake.

I watched as they both began to smile, "We wouldn't miss it for the world." They reply together as if they planned this response before telling me and we all burst into a fit of giggles before Katherine and the other girls show up.

After ten minutes of talking and listening about the crazy things that Bonnie went through with her client last night Katherine finally decided to show up, she was always late and at times it was one of things that I hated the most about Katherine.

"Hello ladies, pass the envelopes over to me." Katherine greets us with as she sits down wearing a tight blue dress with black stilettos and constantly making sure every man at the restaurant is looking at her and forgetting all about the rest of us.

"So let's begin, I've got a client that's a virgin who's willing to take him?" Katherine asks as she opens her notebook and calendar.

"Not me," Bonnie, Elena and I reply as we turn to the new girl who just joined the business and is having a bad time with clients.

"All righty then, Anna I'll send him your way tomorrow afternoon." Katherine continues, "Now any news you must tell me?"

"Yeah, how about send the guys with weird fetishes somewhere else." Bonnie answers her rolling her eyes and both Elena and I begin to giggle.

We didn't know how to make her feel better but it was just hilarious what happened to her last night.

"He paid you big time so stop with the cattiness," Katherine replies.

* * *

A long hour later I leave the restaurant with plans to hang out with Bonnie and Elena at night and I go straight to Jason's school to pick him up.

All ready excited that I'll get to see him and spend the whole weekend with him I stop at a quick store to get him a gift.

I sit at the same bench I sit at every afternoon before the bell rings and wait.

"_Come on, Caroline," Tyler slurred his words as he pressed my body against the wall and began to kiss my neck. _

_I didn't know it but I was tipsy myself and for that second I thought that maybe getting with Tyler would make Manson pay more attention to me, he would then believe that I'm not just a girl in high school crying for attention. I wanted Manson but if I needed to use Tyler to get to him I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. _

_Tyler opens his bedroom door and let me get inside before he goes after me and locked the door. From upstairs we can both hear the loud music from the downstairs and the crowd talking and cheering while guys took shots together. _

_Tyler moved me to the bed and he jumped on top of me and began to kiss me. _

I hear the bell ring from the inside and I stop having my terrible daydreams about my past. I still don't understand why my self-conscious is doing this to me. It can't be because I met a guy last night it has to be because of something else and it's literally driving my insane.

I make myself worry later because I can't stand to be upset while I'm with Jason so I know I'll just have to control my flashbacks. I need to forget about both Manson and Tyler Lockwood before I drive myself insane because of my miserable past.

I watch the kids run from the school and quickly spot Jason and he runs towards me as he holds a piece of paper in his small hand.

"Mommy!" He says and jumps on top of me hugging me.

"Hey big guy," I reply hugging him tightly.

"I made this for you mommy!" Jason says excitedly and passes me the paper he's been holding.

I open it and find a drawing of him and I standing together in the park holding hands. It's not perfect but it's wonderful because he made it while thinking about me and I try my hardest to not let tears fall down.

I hold them as much as I can but the feeling is so hard to keep contain that one simple tear falls down and Jason quickly jumps on my lap and wipes the tear away from my cheeks and give me a hug and I just can't help but smile. My son the artist is the most amazing six year old I've ever seen and it makes my heart beat for him because he's just the perfect son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

It's about ten in the evening when I hear the buzzer go off and I know then the girls are downstairs waiting to get in.

I jump and leave the couch and ignore the television and go straight to the hallway and buzz them inside. I open the apartment door and wait for them. About twenty minutes ago, Jason went to sleep and he was even more pleased with his new gift. I wasn't sure he would like it but he did. I got him a Nintendo DS with a two different type of Mario games and he loved it.

He played with the Nintendo for at least two hours straight with out any complaining and I was so glad he loves it. I didn't know or well I wasn't sure if it was even age appropriate from him but well the fact that he's enjoying it tells me he is.

After a couple of seconds Elena and Bonnie find their way to my door holding two bottles of wine for the night and I have a long feeling the girls will be spending the night here by the looks of the alcohol they decided to bring.

"We're ready all we need are some wine glasses and maybe some popcorn!" Bonnie adds and smiles.

I smile my hardest because if it wasn't for both Bonnie and Elena I would be a different person right now. I never understood the girl friend with relationship when I was a teen. I tried the whole let's be cheerleaders and perky thing but I just couldn't deal with it. It was one of the reasons I went straight to the wrong crowd. They didn't want to talk about feelings all they wanted to do was smoke, drink and party not lets sit and open up to each other.

Once I got pregnant I build up a lot of walls they were only down for Jason. I never told anyone much about myself not even Elena, Bonnie or Rose. But both Elena and Bonnie were different because they got me out of my shell, they were the ones that found ways to break part of my walls even though I still had some of them up they've accepted that it takes me time to open up.

"All right girls, pop corn is made and the wine is ready and well the television is going to be on constant TLC." Says Elena as she joins us in the living room.

"So what's this about that you had to make Friday night a girls night?" Bonnie asks.

I take a deep breath because I don't know where to begin and most of all I don't know if I should tell them everything about myself.

They don't press the issue and they don't pressure me to hurry. Instead they begin to watch TLC and patiently wait until I start to talk which is about thirty minutes later.

"Last night, at my all nighter, I left the room while Alaric was sleeping and I met this guy at the bar. I was me, Caroline not Ruby and I guess you could say we hit it off. He's a lawyer from Mikaelson Enterprise and well basically I can't get him out of my head and now I've been having dreams about home and Jason's father and my past and I don't know what to do."

"I mean it's not like it really matters any ways because I probably wouldn't see him ever again and the fact that I'm well pretty much a whore well makes things even more complicated if I do want to even have a relationship with any man." I explain and I put my knees on my chest and hold my head.

"Care, how do you ever know if things will work out if you don't even give them a chance?" Elena asks and I don't reply because I know she's right.

"Did you guys even exchange numbers?" Bonnie wonders and takes a sip of her wine.

"No, I probably wouldn't have even if he asked for it," I whisper.

"And why not?" Elena asks.

"Because men don't date escorts, I tried the whole let's be honest and tell him my real job but what he didn't understand was that this was a job not something I do because I love it and I do for fun." I continue explaining.

"You never know until you tell him the truth, Care," Bonnie begins. "You can't just assume all men will walk away because of what you do."

"Most men will," I reply.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "And what if this lawyer, whatever his name is, is the one guy that will except it?"

"Doubtful." I reply.

"Okay, is that why you're thinking about Jason's dad because you feel guilty or something that you met a guy that you actually find him interesting and now you're thinking about the past so that not giving this new guy a chance makes it okay?" Elena evaluates watching me carefully.

"I don't know okay, I never think about them. I never dream about them not after I left Seattle," I cry.

"You lived in Seattle I thought you said you were from Mystic Falls?" Bonnie wonders.

I sigh, "I am from Mystic Falls but when I got pregnant my mother banished me from her home so I had to move to Seattle and live with my father and his husband. Yes, they're gay."

"Wow." Elena whisper not knowing how to reply this is the first time I tell them so much about myself.

"Well, I still think you should give him a chance, if you do see him again, which you could since you're always in the city you might even find him at that same hotel again." Bonnie replies.

"Great, now I have to make sure Alaric doesn't pick that hotel ever again." I whisper.

"Why are you so afraid, Care?" Elena asks.

I shrug, "Mostly because I can't put myself first."

"Just because you have a son doesn't mean you can't make yourself a priority once in a while. You're all about the job, all about Ruby but what about Caroline? She needs attention too," Elena continues.

I stay quiet because I don't know how to reply to her question I honestly don't. "Caroline doesn't matter, I just take care of Jason that's all I need."

"That's not true and we both know it." Bonnie replies.

"It could be," I told her and took a long sip of my wine and finished of the rest of the glass. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I didn't even know why I was thinking about a man I'm never seeing again.

I know for a fact I didn't leave this kind of impression on him and I do wish I never see Niklaus again because the fact is, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I would properly die at the sight of seeing his beautiful blue eyes with messy dirty blonde hair and British accent. I picked this career for a reason and I think if I want to make changes I will make them for Caroline and not because I want to be able to have a proper relationship.

And the fact was that if I would chance myself for some man scared me because I shouldn't be letting what other men think of me affect what I think about myself. I know that I shouldn't but that's one side of Caroline I can't control I've always been this way. I've always been self-conscious and changing myself for other people it's like some king of mechanism I've done in the past to make people like me unlike Ruby who just doesn't care what other think. It's not like I'll be Ruby for the rest of my life but I can't give up this lifestyle and the money it brings to me just yet.

I feel like I need to cling to it and hope for the best. I honestly don't even know what to do anymore with my personal life and that's why I ignore it. Relationships have always been so hard and who am I to go looking for more complications?

We leave the conversation as is and change the topic as soon as possible and continue drinking and eating popcorn until two in the morning. I let Elena and Bonnie take over both of my beds and I decide to sleep with Jason in his room since I know he probably wont notice and I want to be with him even if he is sleeping.

Completely confused and trying to get ride of all thoughts that have to deal about mean I fall asleep almost peacefully.

* * *

_I got up from Tyler's bed with a massive headache and I can clearly tell I'm going to be in big trouble the second I got home. _

_Like always, Manson's promises were lies and he did not make sure I made it home before my mom woke up. I know that she might not even be home when I got there but she will get home tonight and she'll probably glue my window together in order to make sure I don't escape ever again. _

_Completely regretting the fact that I had drunken sex with Tyler I looked for my clothes in his room and left his place and prayed I didn't find Manson. I did not want him to know about this, if he found out I had sex with Tyler I'll completely lose all chances of getting him to be my boyfriend. _

_I sneaked out slowly and found the downstairs living room and hall way filled with red cups and trash every where, at least six people were sleeping on the floor snoring and sleeping away their hangover and I got out as fast as I could. _

_Thankfully for now when I got home I realized my mom is now gone and I could actually take a nap before she returned with full force and yell at me for once again sneaking out while being grounded. _

* * *

Monday morning I drop off Jason at school and take a cab ride home and get ready for my lovely client.

Monday could be said to be my favorite work day because I'm only on call for one man and one man only and if I wasn't an escort I would love him but mostly I just love the money he pays me.

From eight in the morning until two in the afternoon I am his and no one else's. Six long hours giving Logan Fell the girlfriend experience and for me I get a big pay.

Logan is the only man I actually do this for and it's because he pays me big time and I actually stay with him for six hours every Monday and give him every thing he wishes he could get from the girlfriend experience.

Logan is a very important man when it comes to me getting a lot of money and he's also a doctor who works the night shift so when he gets off work at the hospital he comes straight to me. Logan is a single man that works from eight to twelve hours every day and he doesn't have the time to sit down and commit to someone and talk about his day to.

He also doesn't want to work long hours just so he can get home to a bitchy girlfriend or wife who just wants to complain as to why he didn't put his clothes in the laundry before he went to work.

Today though was different because I was actually going to meet Logan at a hotel in the city and we were going to spend the day there, so I packed my bag with the most important essentials and I made sure I packed changing clothes so the second we departed I could change and pick up Jason from school.

I picked up a black dress with red heels and make sure my hair was extra curly and bouncy. I wanted to look good and impress Logan and hopefully get a big tip I don't have to share with Katherine, which usually Logan does and that's why I love him as a client besides the fact that he paid $1,500 every Monday just to see me.

I finished getting ready and made sure to call a cab so he would wait for me downstairs once I was finished and ready to leave. This hotel Logan was expecting me to show up was a new hotel in the city and very popular as well. It was my first time going there and we were going to spend at least an hour together with his work buddies and I was going to pretend I was his girlfriend for the day.

After the hour party was over we were going to his room upstairs he paid for the rest of the day for us to spend some time "alone."

Usually I didn't actually go out with a client and meet their friends but since Logan has been a constant regular since I joined this business like Alaric. Also he was the perfect regular who I keep and love his cash so I will go out with him and pretend to be his date for the morning.

I leave and get in the cab and make my way to Manhattan. I can't tell you how much I love the city and how much I enjoy shopping here. I love the people, including rudeness and all. I don't exactly go out much because when meeting clients must of them come over to my place but when a client does want to meet in the city I can't help but get giggly inside like a little girl about to get ice cream.

I don't let anyone see me that way specially the taxi rider, I mean most of the time I can tell they know where I'm off to and what I'm about to do but I continue to lie to them and tell them I'm on my way to do something completely different but that's just a game we play.

I arrive to the hotel right on time like always and I strut my way right through reception and like always meet Mr. Logan Fell in the bar where I know he'll be having his early morning drink.

I watch him for a couple of seconds before I make my way to him, "Good morning," I greet him and smile as he turns around and takes a couple of seconds to appraise my attire and most of all my body.

To most men I'm just a piece of meat to them who they just want to come up with different scenarios in which they can get me on their bed but I'm not the girl that just gives it up unless I'm getting paid.

It's been at least almost two years since I had sex with out getting paid and trust me the guy didn't even know what the hell he was doing and I told myself to stick to what I do and be the boss in the bed like always.

I know what I'm doing and the clients always call back just because they don't have to worry about doing anything. All they have to do is lay back and let me do the rest, of course, there are times when he demands in bed and I let him and I tell them how good they are and how they just gave me the biggest 'o' I've ever had but I'm pretty much lying but I'm very convincing.

But Logan is different because even though he knows that in less than an hour he's going to have me all to himself and he's going to get a good morning fuck to start the day he actually enjoys my body and when he tells me I look good he actually means it he's not playing me because he knows that no matter what happens I'm still getting in bed with him.

"You look lovely, Ruby," he appraises and take the final sip of his drink and watches me smile.

"Back to you, I think this is the first time I've seen you not wearing your hospital scrubs," I reply smiling.

He chuckles because he knows it's the truth every Monday he comes to my place right when he leaves work and then finally goes back home.

"You're right," he replies smirking and takes out a 20 dollar bill and places on next to his glass. He was wearing black dress pants and black shoes with a navy blue bottom up shirt tucked inside his pants. His hair was slicked back and his dark brown eyes were shinning with mischief and I knew his head was cooking up ideas of what would happen the second we got in the bedroom.

He gets off the bar stool and stands and holds my hand, "Do you remember what I do?"

I giggle and smile, "Of course, sweetie, you work at the Rockefeller University Hospital as a general doctor but you're also part of the diabetes medical research and you're hoping your team could one day cure diabetes officially but you're not there yet."

"Mmm. Leave the last part out," he smirks while he chuckles.

"All right, I'll be there standing pretty and making you look good." I continue and he smiles.

"And you're a secretary for a small company in Brooklyn?" he asks and I smile.

"Yes, but don't worry in this dress no one will be worrying about where I work they'll be worried about how they can get me away from you, which will never happen." I tell him and he quickly kisses and begin to walk back to where he's buddies will be.

"Perfect," he replies smiling.

I wasn't nervous but I knew that he was and I wanted to put his worries at ease because he didn't want his friends to find out he was actually paying me for his services I mean who would? I wouldn't want to let any one know I hired an escort to call him my boyfriend so I put my best smile forward ready to impress everyone in that room.

And I mean the plan would have worked perfectly and my stomach wouldn't have fell the second I realized I wasn't meeting a few of his pals I was actually meeting every one from his job and other members from other business as well and even though I had a rule to never drink I was looking for a bartender to pass me a beer so I could calm my nerves.

It's one thing having to impress a couple of people but a whole room filled with his co-workers is a little nerve wreaking and I do my best to sincerely smile and continue on making this go easy but like always there's an obstacle and I was about to figure out that this was going to be the longest hour when Logan leaves me to get me a drink and I hear a familiar voice behind me and I feel my knees go weak.

"Ms. Caroline Forbes," Klaus says from behind me and I do my best to not fall on the ground from embarrassment and actually smile.

He's curious to know why I'm here and he sure as hell know I'm here with another man and for a fraction of a second I see jealousy in his eyes but he puts it behind him as he sees Logan come from behind me and takes a hold of my waist and I have nothing else to do but turn to look at Logan and smile.

"Oh, Ruby, I see you've met Klaus Mikaelson, he's the lawyer for the hospital." He says smiling and for a second I actually want to hurt him because he just mentioned my work name and Klaus eyes open up widely in confusion because from what we both remember I told him my names was Caroline and I can see the betrayal in his eyes because he believes I've lied to him.

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun dun... After all that praying and hoping she'll never see Klaus again what happens Klaus finds her and he's disappointed. _

_What do you think he'll do now that Logan said her name was Ruby and she told him her name is Caroline? _

_Don't forget to leave reviews and follow so you'll get more alerts, I'll look forward to reading your reviews. The more the faster I'll update:) _

_Have a lovely weekend! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Surprise, surprise. I will be uploading TWO new chapters that I hope you all enjoy tonight. I'm excited for you all to read because it's just about to get even better. _

_I hope to update one more chapter tomorrow and I will be finishing up this series as well. Just so you all know it'll be around 20 chapters long and I hope to update my other Klaroline ff by the end of this week for those of you who are also reading My Immortal. _

_Anyways, I'll let you get started. Don't forget to review at the end and follow the story for more updates! _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"It's lovely to meet you, Ruby, do tell me how you two met," Klaus asks both Logan and I and I just want to run away from this madness but I know that I can't.

"Actually I'll let Ruby tell you, Dr. Fell wants to talk to me about some news he has to tell me I just came here to hand Ruby her drink." Logan says smiling and gives me my glass water knowing that I don't drink but know I feel like I can take down a couple tequila shots to ease down the stress I'm currently under.

"Thank you," I whisper and smile at Logan who gives me a quick chaste kiss on the lips and leaves to go find Dr. Fell.

Klaus eyes me suspiciously and I have no idea what to say, "Please don't tell him my real name is Caroline."

"So you're lying to him?" Klaus examines and takes a sip of his drink.

"Not precisely." I reply. I can't explain to this man the truth with out actually telling him what I really am and ruining Logan's life.

I can't lose Logan as a client so I guess my best beat is to lie to Klaus I mean I never thought I see him again and he already believes I lied to him so I might as well right?

"Please explain," he speaks.

I sigh, "Look my name is Caroline and I honestly don't have to explain myself to you. I just ask you that you don't tell him my name is Caroline if you do great if you don't great but please it's best you completely forget about me and the who whole meeting that night in the bar."

"That's the problem, I can't, love." He replies in that lovely deep British accent that bring butterflies to my stomach.

"Neither can I," I whisper and cough making sure he doesn't hear what I just told him but I know he does the second he smirks and chuckles.

And then that brings complications because the second he chuckles the whole room stops talking and just stare at us like they've never seen him laugh before and I want the whole room to eat me up before I run off and hide under a rock for the rest of the day.

"Would you consider telling me truth, I promise I won't tell." Klaus tells him and I actually do consider it.

"I would like to leave the image you have of me right now to stay as is before I ruin it with something as pitiful as the truth."

"Why would the truth be considered pitiful?" Klaus wonders and I take a sip of water trying to hydrate myself because I feel like I can't stop my mouth from drying and I'm begging Logan in my mind to come and get me and get me away from the monster that is Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Because you wont like me after you know the truth," I whisper and walk away from him and join Logan who's now alone.

He smiles when he sees me and kisses me longingly. "Seem like Klaus took a liking in you, never have we seen him actually laugh."

"You're kidding?" I ask and I can't believe I've made this man actually laugh since apparently he never does, if they only knew how much he was laughing and smiling when we met the other night.

I remove him from my head and quickly ignore his looks I'm getting from the other side of the room.

* * *

After a long and excruciating hour Logan and I finally go upstairs and for the first time I feel like I'm in need of a stress reliever by sex and I've never actually get turned on by Logan but he'll have to do.

Usually I take lotion and make most the men believe I'm already there it's less work and they believe half of their work is already done and that's what I want them to continue to believe.

Logan takes a quick shower and I throw him towards the bed as he watches me take off my dress and leave my pink and black lingerie and black stockings on and I put a wrapper on and jump right on top of him and completely forget about sucking him.

I need this for me more than him and he'll take it regardless and I begin to move as soon as we're both getting adjusted.

He moans and holds my hips helping me move faster and he moves and touches my breast. I continue to move faster each time and I can feel both him and I pulsating getting closer to both of our releases and I'm shocked that I'm actually about to orgasm.

"Fuck," he chants over and over and I know he's getting closer and he holds my waist once again and digs him nails while keeping me steady and I know he's done once I feel his body relax and after a couple of more strokes I feel my own release come and I fall on top of his chest and together we take a couple of minutes before our breathing comes back to normal before going again.

* * *

It's around two in the afternoon when Logan leaves the hotel room and leaves me alone to shower and get dressed before getting downstairs to get Jason from school.

He usually pays for the whole day if we come to a hotel even if he leaves at two and tells me to enjoy it, usually I do for the next thirsty minutes before I have to go pick Jason and I usually just call either Elena and Bonnie to come over and stay for the rest of the day if they want and enjoy it for me and they always love it when I give them the room.

I get dressed wearing simple dark wash skinny jeans with a white blouse and red blazer and leopard print flats. I put my black dress and high heels in my purse and quickly fix my hair and put a fresh face of make up but this time much more simple and leave the room and go downstairs.

I might have thought I was in the clear until I'm about to leave the hotel and I feel someone grab my arm and pulls me inside a closet room. I'm about to scream but when the light come on I see that it's Klaus who took me.

I look at my watch and notice it's already two thirty and I need to get going. "I can't stay here and chat I need to go." I try to open the door but Klaus places his hands on the door and keeps me locked inside.

"What do you want?" I ask beginning to get angry because he's going to be the reason for me being late.

"How about the truth, love, some honesty would be nice," he whispers and I roll my eyes before he sees me turn around.

"I need to go," I tell him more firmly. "I need to pick up my son."

I turn around once again and this time he lets me open the door to the closet and lets me leave and I run outside and catch a cab and go straight to Jason's school.

Thankfully having five minutes to spare I catch my breath and forget all things about Niklaus and I can't help but let my mind wonder once again.

* * *

"_What did you just say?" Liz Forbes, my mother yelled at me. "I must be getting old hearing because I think I just heard my sixteen year old daughter tell me that she's pregnant?" My mother yelled at me while I sat on the living room couch looking straight at the floor trying my hardest to not look at her in the eyes. _

"_I am pregnant," I whispered. _

"_Say it louder!" she yelled. _

"_I'm pregnant," I said a little louder and she slapped me making my face turn and my cheek burn. _

"_Pack your bags! Does he know?" She asked, while she yelled at me. _

"_No." I replied. _

"_Who is the father?" She asked before letting me leave the living room. _

"_Tyler, Tyler Lockwood." I replied and left the living room and walked straight to my room and began to pack my bags because I knew straight were I was going. _

_My mother no longer wanted me under her roof and she was sending me straight to Seattle with my father away from her and I knew she's going to do the hardest to forget all about me and how badly I've been a disappointment to her. _

_I cried for hours while I packed and I sniffed and wiped my tears away when I heard her open my room door. _

"_You're leaving in two hours, your father will be waiting for you." She stated and closed the door and left me alone in my room crying with out her support. _

* * *

I hear the bell ring and it bring me back to the present and I watch as Jason comes out of the school next to his first grade teacher.

"Hello, Ms. Forbes," I hear his blonde teacher tell me and I smile and shake her hand.

"Rebekah," I reply and she smiles.

"Can we talk back inside the classroom for a couple of minutes?" Rebekah asks and I nod and we walk back to her classroom.

"Is Jason in trouble?" I ask her and she smiles.

"It's the exact opposite, I wanted to talk to him about his future for next year." Rebekah explains and I'm basically confused out of my mind and silent while I'm waiting for her to explain.

"Jason here is very smart for his age and beyond that. If you would approve we would like to test him to see where exactly is Jason's level. Basically we would test him on a second grade level and if he passes that exam we will then give him a test with third grade level and more. The test will contain a little bit of every subject like reading, writing, math and a small amount of science since we haven't taught sciences just yet in first grade. Jason learns very fast and he can read at a faster level than all the other first grade students in his entire class." Rebekah explains and I for once was speechless.

My son was smarter than his class and I couldn't be even more proud. "So what would happen if he passes those exams?"

"If he passes any exam he will be considered in skipping those grades he passed the exams, for example, if he passes the second grade evaluation test he will go to third grade instead of second grade like he's supposed to."

My eyes widen, "Wow." I reply.

Rebekah smiles, "Yes, but that's only if you approve to test him. It would be best to continue as is, not tell him to study more than the usual that way we know the results are real and not because he studied for it. Just review with him everything he already knows and we would test him tomorrow if you approve."

"I wouldn't deny this opportunity of him and that way every one would know what level he's exactly in." I reply and Rebekah immediately smiles.

"That's great!" Rebekah replies excitedly. "Then tomorrow I will prepare everything for him and I would be the one giving him the test so he wouldn't be nervous and make the environment safe for him it's also recommended that you come and wait for him while he testing since he won't be staying in school the rest of the day after he's tested." Rebekah explains and I smile in return.

I would definitely put everything on hold for my brilliant son and all clients will just have to go somewhere else.

"I will be here waiting for him tomorrow I wouldn't miss it for the world." I reply and we both turn our heads to find Jason playing with his Nintendo DS.

I smile, beaming for ages because I'm just so proud of him and I never thought this proud feeling could feel so great and I don't want it to end.

"That's great, so we will see you both here tomorrow morning?" Rebekah replies and we get up from out seats at the same time.

"Most definitely, thank you so much Rebekah." I reply and quickly hug her and take Jason and we go back home.

* * *

"Mommy is so proud of you, Jason." I tell him and he hugs me as we both leave the dining table and head off to his bedroom.

"Tell me, what's 2 and 2?" I ask him as we sit together in his room and he gets his number block and hands me the number four and I smile instantly.

"Four, mommy!" He replies giggling.

"And what's 2 and 1?" I ask him testing what he should already know.

He hands me the number 3 number block before he says it out loud. "Three!" And I do my best to sustain my giggles because he is a fast learner. We do this every night before he goes to bed and Rebekah told me to do everything like we do every night. It's about eight o'clock when Jason goes to bed and I go to the living room to get my phone and call both Bonnie and Elena.

"Yes, doll?" Bonnie replies seductively.

"Please don't tell me you're with a client?" I ask her and she giggles and I know then that she is.

"Yes," she replies and I can hear her rolling her eyes is that's even possible and I begin to laugh.

"Don't tell me it's the man with the weird foot fetish?" I ask her and I know she's trying not to laugh when she snorts really loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I ask laughing.

"Yes, always." She replies in a monotone voice.

"Is he sucking your toes right now?"

She tries hard to not laugh but does it any ways, poor man, "Yes, tell me what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to come over afterward if you don't have any more clients I have loads to tell." I tell her smiling about Jason but then frown as I remember Klaus.

"Definitely, I'll be there in like thirty minutes." She replies.

"Great! I'm going to call Elena now see if she's busy." I tell her and end the phone call and leave Bonnie with her foot fetish regular and I try not to giggle while I wait for Elena to answer the phone.

"Caroline!" She replies yelling and I have to move the phone from my ears.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask wondering what she must be doing to be yelling when answering her phone.

"I've been so bored I even almost began reading a book!" She replies and I giggle.

"Well come over, I have loads to tell you and we can have some wine. Watch TLC or something more exciting for hours until we have to go to bed."

"I'm on my way right now I'll be there in ten!" she replies and finishes the call.

Unfortunately Katherine wasn't as excited as both Elena and Bonnie when I called her to tell her I would have to cancel with my clients tomorrow morning and well why would she be excited she now how to find a girl that would take them and not many woman were up to being with clients so early but I left her angry when I ended the call.

I was changing the channel on the television when I heard someone knocking on my door and I wondered who was able to get past the buzzer outside.

I get up and wonder who it is and I check the little camera TV by the hall way and I notice that Elena had just stood there and was about to buzz me when I called her and told her to stop.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Be quiet." I whisper and I go to the room and check to see at the other side of the door by the peak hole but who ever is on the other side is blocking it with their hands and I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling.

"Check your messages," I whisper and text her at the same time to call the cops and I know this wont end well.

Elena replies with a why but I just tell her to do it and I open the door to find Tyler Lockwood smirking at me with a devilish plan in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here is the next chapter. _

_Just a reminider this whole chapter will be in Klaus' POV and also Klaus in this series is closer to his brothers and sister, the lovely Rebekah and he's more opened with them then on TV. I hope you enjoy the madness that is about to explode on the next chapter! _

_Don't forget to review and tell me how you're feeling and let me know what you actually think is going to happen I love reading what you all have to say. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Klaus 

"So tell me who was the blonde who actually got you to laugh dear brother?" Kol smirked while trying to make my day even worse.

I was already having such a terrible day after learning what Caroline told me, she has a son and for a while I thought that was a problem but then other part of me was fighting me as to why her having a son was such a bad idea.

I didn't know what was wrong with me; after I let Caroline go all I could do was think about her like always. My mind was never this insane when it came to a woman, no woman ever called to me in such a deep level. No one was ever this interesting to me and I was somewhat determined to find out what it was what she was hiding.

I could tell that she was debating in telling me the truth but she made herself believe it was best not to tell me and that makes me want to know even more. The fact that she told that loser that is Logan Fell that her name is Ruby and she told me that she was Caroline makes me wonder whom she told the truth to or if she was ever telling me the truth. She could be lying to the both of us making me just a bigger idiot than Logan.

But the way that she looked at me when she begged me not to tell Logan that her real name is Caroline makes me believe that she was honest with me and I don't understand what is that she's hiding that she couldn't trust me to tell me.

It could be the fact that she just met me and I'm basically a stranger to her but I wish she would think of me more and think about me the same way I think about her but what makes me wonder if I could ever be with her now that I know she has a son making her a parent. I'm not interested in being some ones father and I don't plan on being any one's father either.

The fact that she has a son could mean that she has to worry about the baby's father and then I would get stuck in the middle. I don't want to be in a babies family drama that's just not my business but the fact I see the fire in Caroline's eye that no other woman contains continues to call me towards her and make me want to continue getting to know her even though she has a child.

I wish I could see her again but then Kol comes and makes my day worse by reminding me that the only person that has been able to make me laugh in years has been Caroline and that makes me even more confused.

Why did it have to be Caroline? But then I wouldn't have been this intrigued by another woman if they weren't Caroline. She was different and it was getting to me so bad that she wouldn't tell me the truth.

"What is that I hear? Someone made my big brother laugh this has got to be good." I hear Rebekah come inside the room with her husband, Matt Donovan.

I was glad that my little sister had some how found love and was now married and she just recently found out that she was expecting a child and she was excited to be a mother. It has always been Rebekah's calling to be a mother and take care a bunch of children and the fact that she's having a child continues to remind me of Caroline.

Matt was a good guy for her and our big family loved him because he loves our annoying little sister and loves her flaws even more and the fact that he can stand Rebekah's madness makes him a worthy man and he's become a big part of our family. Matt was an only child after his sister disappeared or ran off somewhere and he pretty much loves our big and crazy family and I'm somewhat glad that he does.

He was immediately impressed the first day he met us about all of us being so important in New York with Elijah and I being a lawyer, and Kol being a cop and Rebekah being the only one that teaches in a private elementary school.

He thought that all of us would be the same as Rebekah and have small town jobs but Rebekah has always been different and we all love that about her.

"Someone made Niklaus laugh?" Elijah asks while walking into the living room smirking as he sits down.

"Do tell us about her Nik," Elijah continues and I roll my eyes at all of them sitting around me waiting for me to tell them a wonderful story.

"We all want to know," Matt adds snickering.

"I only know her name, Caroline Forbes." I tell them and I watch as Rebekah stops smiling and her eyes grow wide.

"What did you say?" she asks as if she's eaten something sour.

"I said her name is Caroline Forbes."

"Why do you know her Rebekah?" Kol asks still smirking and finding this whole situation even more entertaining.

"Yes I do." She whispers.

My stomach falls as I hear her tell me that she in fact knows Caroline and I might actually have a chance to meet her again and ask her the truth but then part of me asks me why would I even bother to get to know a woman who has a child.

Why should I even go after Caroline? I want to stab myself and drink a whole bottle of scotch just to get this blonde out of my head because she's all I've been thinking about ever since I let her go that night at the bar.

"Do tell more, little sister," Kol asks again and I want to pull his liver right in front of everyone.

I try to keep a cool face as I listen to what Rebekah has to say. I try my hardest to show no emotion as if I should care less about some woman. Woman and love make you weak but my other half continues to tell me Caroline is worth enough for me to go weak.

"She's the mother of one of my students. I actually had a meeting with her today to give her son a placement test because he's more advance than all the other kids in my class. He's quite brilliant from what I've been able to tell with out giving him a placement test he's already at a fourth grade reading level and he's only in second grade. From what he's told me he reads books with Caroline every night and they do math problems together before he goes to bed." She begins.

"It's actually very smart thing to do and I wonder where she got the idea from because he's a brilliant young kid. I'm actually very curious to find out in what grade he will be put for next year since she agreed for me to give him a placement test tomorrow morning." Rebekah finishes.

"It sounds like you're proud of him," Elijah states out loud.

Rebekah smiles, "I am it's the first time I've ever had a second grader be so advanced. It usually happens with third and four grades or even beyond that but never have I met a six year who's so intelligent." I say nothing and I wonder to myself if Caroline is as smart as her son.

"How old is this amazing creature that has our brother so out of it?" I hear Kol ask and both Rebekah and Matt giggle.

"I think she's around 22, she's a young mother," Rebekah replies softly frowning.

"Is she single?" Kol asks and I slap him behind the head.

Rebekah smiles, "I honestly don't know. I don't know much about her to be honest."

"Think you can get me her number sis," Kol continues to bug but this time it's Elijah who smacks him and Rebekah giggles.

"Actually, I could find a way but I wouldn't do it for you." Rebekah replies while giggling and looking straight at Kol's eyes.

"Guess I have to find this beauty myself, tell me what does she look like?" Kol wonders.

"You're not being serious?" Rebekah asks and I leave the living room the second she describes the gorgeous blonde and I go to my office and look at one of the sketches I drew of Caroline the first night I met her.

I leave the office with the sketch and give it Kol and his eyes widen. Rebekah goes to look at the sketch and I hear her gasp. "When did you draw this Nik?"

"Friday morning." I reply shrugging and pour myself another glass with a lot of scotch.

"But you meet her today didn't you?" Elijah tries to figure out what's going on.

I shake my head drinking, "Actually I meet her Thursday night and I saw her again today with Logan at the hotel."

They all watch me not knowing what to say and to be honest I don't know what to say either, I'm just as confused as they are about this blonde goddess. I couldn't stop thinking about her since Thursday night. All I wanted to do was constantly be with her and talk to her and watch her and listen to her laugh for as long as she'd let me but seeing her today with Logan changed things for me.

Was she dating Logan and I wonder why when she definitely deserves better than that jerk but then she told me she had a son and that was an even bigger set back it's as if the world and herself didn't want to make this a possibility of ever going world.

As if this was my payback for always sleeping with random women and never settling down but that only woman I would do such thing would be for Caroline and I didn't know what to do with myself because I couldn't stop having happily every after thoughts like such a teenager.

"So is Logan her boyfriend?" Elijah asked and I shrugged and sat back down sipping my scotch and enjoying the warm sensation as liquid fell down the back of my throat and landed inside my stomach.

"I don't know she didn't tell me much." I replied coolly.

"She must have said something that made you laugh." Rebekah asked.

I sigh, I might as well tell them they are my family. "She told me to forget about her and the fact that we meet Thursday night at the bar and I told her that I couldn't and she said she couldn't either and well I laughed because she was being honest and I know that there's something that she's not telling me and I wish I knew what because it's killing me."

"Curiosity killed the cat, brother," Kol replies smirking while still looking at the sketch I drew of Caroline.

"Did she tell you she has a son?" Rebekah asks and I frown because the fact was that I knew that too and I didn't know how to feel about it and it was killing me that I was this confused about my feelings.

"Yes, today I wanted to talk to her but she was telling me she needed to go I told her I would let her leave once she told me the truth and she told me she needed to pick up her son and so I let her go," I explain wishing I could change all my problems well one, that being Caroline.

I don't even know what to think anymore and I have no idea how to make it better. That one woman deserved the world and I wanted to give it to her, I wanted to show her what the world had to offer because I knew she hadn't seen it all but how are supposed to show someone the world when a child complicates things.

"What are you afraid of?" Rebekah asks bring me back to earth and now.

"What?" I ask confused by her question.

"What are you afraid of? The fact that she has a son?" Rebekah asks.

I shrug, "I'm more afraid of what she's hiding." I reply finishing my drink and getting up to fill up my glass once more.

They say nothing and I leave to the library once again and I begin to sketch the beauty that is Caroline Forbes.

* * *

"_Tell me something else then," Caroline asked me as I took another sip of my scotch. _

"_Like what?" I asked wondering what else I could tell her. _

"_Why did you move here from London? Isn't London supposed to be fun?" she asked genuinely curious. _

_I shrugged, "My family needed a change and we thought here would be the best place then any where else." I replied not really sure what to tell her. _

_Finn was the only one who stayed in London because he wanted to stay with mommy dearest and we all just needed to get away from London. We weren't wanted and we didn't want to stay in a place were our family thought of us as a disappointment but I didn't want to tell Caroline that. _

_She doesn't reply and I take that a chance to ask her another question. We have been sitting here still talking after the 21 questions were over and we have someone gotten to know a few things about each other. _

"_How come you only got one drink here?" I asked and I didn't know why I wanted to know. _

_She shrugged just like I did a couple of seconds ago, "I only ever do drink at home and I'm not much of a drinker. Alcohol doesn't call my attention." She replied and I nodded understanding her somehow. _

_A lot of people in the city enjoyed drinking and I wondered why she didn't. The second she finished her beer she quickly asked for a glass of water. Usually another person would of asked for a couple more beers if they were alone and then just catch a cab wherever they had to go but Caroline was different. _

_She sighed and looked at her watch and we both realized it's now four in the morning and we were the only two people left in the bar. The other two men that had been eyeing Caroline the whole night and were throwing darts at me with their eyes because I made a move and they didn't are now gone. _

"_I think it's time for me to go," she told me softly and began to get up from the barstool and I was saddened with the fact that she was leaving. _

* * *

When I finish my drink and I hear someone knock on my door while I'm at the library.

"Yes?" I ask and I hear the door open and watch Rebekah behind it.

"I'm leaving, I wanted to ask you if you do want to see Caroline you can always make a trip to the school in the morning she'll be there while I test her son."

I nod and say nothing, "Don't be afraid to find something real because she has a son. You'll never know anything about her if you don't listen to what she might have to say."

"I asked and she didn't tell me," I tell her.

"Yes but she also might not be ready to tell, ever think of that? Maybe she's just as scared of you like you are afraid of her." Rebekah replies and I shake my head and get up from my chair and hug her.

"Just think about it, you don't have to, just pretend you're there to see me." She adds and hugs me back.

"Kol is leaving too for his night shift," She adds and we both walk out to the living room where Kol is now changed into his Sheriff uniform and is ready to leave the house for the night.

"See you later, bro, I'm off to find Caroline," Kol smirks and I punch him on the arm.

"Say something else and I'll tear out your liver," I reply and watch him as he rubs his arm.

"Stop the fighting, children," Rebekah tells us smiling.

"You two are worse than the second graders in my class." I smile and watch her leave with Matt who's laughing at both Kol and I and Kol gets in his car and leaves to the sheriff office.

* * *

I close the door and sit in the living room and just stare at wall for what seems like hours mostly thinking about what Rebekah said and I wonder if both Caroline and I are afraid of telling the truth and commitment. I mean I saw her with Logan and I watched as they were kissing like a couple obviously she's with him but at the same time the scum thinks her real is Ruby and from what Rebekah says Caroline is her real name.

I didn't let them know about her two names because it wouldn't be right to whatever it is that Caroline is hiding and I wont make her tell me if she doesn't want to. I'm brought back as I listen to the phone ring from my office and I get up to answer it.

I pass by the clock standing in the living room and notice it's now almost eleven in the evening and wonder how I could of just sat there for so long.

I get to the office and pick up the phone and I wonder who's could be calling at this hour. I mean no one ever does call this late so it must be an emergency and I make my way to the phone inside the library and office.

"Hello?" I ask and I hear Kol on the other side.

"I might need a lawyer brother." He replies and I sit down on the chair and listen.

"What did you do, Kol?" I ask trying not to get angry.

"Well…"Kol begins and I sit down and listen and I honestly hope that he didn't do anything that would lead my brother to spend time in jail.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'M SO SORRY I UPLOADED CHAPTER 8 INSTEAD HERE'S THE REAL ONE. _

_A/N: Hello again, because you are all so awesome and I know you're all dying to know what happens with Caroline and Tyler and Kol I bring you the next chapter. _

_Don't forget this chapter will be all in Caroline's POV and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and follow the story for new updates. Enjoy!_

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 9 

I was speechless and I didn't know what to do in this situation. I wanted to close the door and forget he was even here but I also know that Tyler is much stronger than me and he would not let the door close until he gets whatever it is he wants.

Never in my life did I think that I would actually find Tyler in front of me after I told him that I was pregnant and I was afraid for not only my safety but Jason's as well and I just hope that Elena listens to me and calls the cops.

"What do you want Tyler and how did you find me?" I ask him but he doesn't listen or reply to me instead he walks inside the house and he slaps my face and I instantly drop to the floor.

When I open my eyes I notice the anger and the determination in his eyes and he turns his eyes to a corner and I look to see and notice that Jason has woken up and he's witnessed Tyler hitting me.

"Oh, there's my boy. Come to daddy." Tyler coos and Jason runs to me and I quickly put him behind me protectively.

"Tyler leave!" I yell and he laughs at me in response.

"Not with out my son." Tyler replies and tries to grab Jason but I kick him in the shaft and he falls to the ground crying in pain.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that." He cries.

"Jason, go to your room and lock the door." I tell him and he runs afraid. I make sure he's in his room and when I turn around Tyler punches me this time a lot harder and tries to get to Jason.

"No!" I yell and I try to get to the buzzer where I can clearly see Elena still there.

I kick Tyler again and make sure he's in the ground before running to the buzzer and pick up the phone inside the house. "Please tell me you called the cops?"

"They're on their way." Elena replies. "Please tell me what's going on you're scaring me, Care." Elena asks and I can see from the small TV she is concerned for me and I am more afraid for Jason.

"I'm buzzing you but just stay there until the cops show please!" I tell her out breath and Tyler hits me and kicks my side and I pray that cops get here quick.

"Who called the cops?" Tyler yells while he continues to hurt me but I don't reply.

"Bitch! You're going to pay for calling the cops and for taking my son away form me, you whore!" He yells and continues to kick me.

I'm starting to lose fight and I feel Tyler stop hurting me and I close my eyes trying to get away from all of it.

* * *

I wake up and I find myself on the couch and both Elena and Bonnie are watching me. Jason's on Elena's lap and he quickly jumps on me when he notices my eyes open and I smile softly.

"Mommy!" He yells as he jumps on me and I wince in pain.

"Are you okay baby boy? You're not hurt are you?" I ask and he hugs me tightly.

"He's fine, we got him to open the room after fifteen minutes when he believed we weren't going to hurt him and that the cops took the bad man away." Elena replies and I gave her a nod in response.

"It's okay baby," I continue to soothe Jason and continue to hug him and I sit and leave him on my lap while I play with his hair and hum him a song and I watch as he falls asleep.

I sigh because I'm more than relieved that he's safe and Tyler didn't get to him. "Tell me what happened," I tell both Elena and Bonnie.

"Well the cops and I got up here and we saw him beating you and kicking your body almost to death one of the cops just shot him on the leg so he'd stop hurting you and they took him to the hospital and they told us they would take him jail after he would get better at the hospital for his wound." Elena begins to explain.

"I don't know why that cop shot him but he looked like he knew you and well he was angry that he was hurting you it was as if he just lost control and wanted to put that man to shame after him hurting you so much so he shot him. The other cops were pissed he shot Tyler but they probably won't do anything to the cop because Tyler literally had this look like he wanted to kill you." Elena finishes and I can feel the hairs in my body rise and I'm also curious to find out who the cop was.

"Would you mind explaining to us who that man was and why he wants you dead?" Bonnie asks terrified as to what my answer might be.

"He's Jason's dad." I reply and their eyes widen and their mouth fall open.

I knew then that I needed to tell someone everything about myself, I need to tell someone the truth because I was afraid for the first time since I found out I was pregnant. Who better to tell then the two women I've grown to love as best friends?

I sigh deeply and begin to tell them my story, "My parents divorced when I was in eight grade right when I was finishing and about to start high school and I was devastated. My father explained to me that he was interested in men, that he was gay and no matter how much he tried he just didn't love my mom as much as he used to and they weren't on the same page and he couldn't be with my mom knowing he wasn't being honest with himself and most of all he wasn't honest with my mom and I. I was angry and I pissed at my mom for not fighting for my dad because my dad was all I had." I begin to tell him and they both stay quiet and listen to my story and for the first time, they weren't as excited to find out the truth about me because of what just happened tonight. They knew that my past wasn't at all great but I made it get better somewhat and now Tyler was ruining it.

"I was a loner at school and most of all I hated the popular kids and I only had one friend. I didn't belong to a crowd and I was tired of being alone. When I started high school I decided to go after the big kids and that kid was Manson Lockwood. He was the most popular kid in my school and he was a senior when I became a freshman so with the money my dad sent me from Seattle to buy clothes for school I changed my entire appearance."

"I bought a shitload of make up, mini skirts, tight jeans and a bunch of tight and very provocative clothing trying to get his attention and make him my boyfriend so I wouldn't be alone and in some ways I did get his attention but it was only because I caught Tyler's attention but I didn't want to be with Tyler."

My mind rushes back to when I was fifteen and I first meet Manson and Tyler and how I was so stupid to believe I was right to be friends with them, I was only a teenager and I thought being popular would be the best thing in the world but it wasn't it was even worse than being alone. I continue to think back and my body feels like I was still home in Mystic Falls with my mother.

"So Manson showed me what it was like to be popular with the popular crowd and what they did every weekend and I became a part of their group while Tyler constantly followed me like a lost puppy while I followed Manson like a lost puppy. Soon after I got with the popular crowd I learned what they were like. All they liked to do what party every weekend, get drunk, smoke, and have sex every weekend and for those who were of age were constantly clubbing and because Manson took a special liking to me he got me a fake I.D. and I was always going clubbing with him and his friends." I continue and watch both Elena and Bonnie. They're both quiet and nodding when they need to and sitting both fairly close to me for support because they both understand that for the first time in years I was finally bringing down all my barriers and telling them the truth.

"For a while I thought that Manson actually liked me and he wanted to be with me and I mean what fifteen year old girl wouldn't when a guy does everything you ask him to and takes you everywhere he goes and he never did take Tyler with us so I thought Manson would actually make me his girlfriend but I was wrong. One night after a couple of months passed by I was at the club with Manson and his friends and I saw Manson kissed another girl. I was pissed and most of all furious with myself for thinking that I actually had a shot with a senior. I was already a rebel at home and after that I just got worse, I started drinking more and I started smoking more but never did I have sex."

I thought about how angry I was when I found Manson kissing a random stranger in the club and kissing her instead of me and how stupid I was to believe I ever did have a shot.

"That kept going on for months and when I was finally sixteen about to start sophomore year, Manson was throwing a big party for himself before he left for college and I couldn't go because my mom for the first night in months decided not to work the night shift and grounded me, she was a cop by the way. She wasn't particularly happy that I was out with the Lockwood family, which she despised because they believed they were so stuck up because of their big fancy house and money and constantly had party and she hated I was always with them and that most of all, Manson and Tyler's mom, Mrs. Carol Lockwood actually liked me unlike my mother. Carol thought I'd be a great addition to her family even though I wasn't as rich as her. She thought I'd be the perfect girl for either Manson or Tyler not knowing that I was only interested in Manson not Tyler."

"She never had a daughter and she thought I could be the perfect replacement and I wanted to be only if Manson would of looked at me. Anyways that night of the party since I didn't show up Manson decided to go and get me because he wanted me to be there and Tyler wanted to see me too, I told him I didn't want Tyler but he as usual ignored my protest and got me to sneak out. I went to the party and got way too drunk and well I thought if Manson wasn't going to give me the time of day I'd go with the guy that did and maybe then Manson wouldn't see me as the little girl he thought I was. So I saw Tyler and we were both pretty drunk and we began to kiss and well he took me to his room and then you should know what happens then." I finish for a second catching my breath.

I look at both Elena and Bonnie and they're both speechless. They never thought I would begin to open up myself to them and I might as well continue since I'm already half way done. They deserved to know they truth they are my best friends and have become my family.

"You had sex with him," Bonnie whispers.

I nod, "I lost my virginity to Tyler that night. I left before any one from the party woke up and went straight home later that night my mom completely shut me up in my room grounded for the rest of my life because I snuck out to the damn party and I wished I would of stayed home. I don't regret it anymore because I got this beauty out if," I tell them while running my hands through Jason's hair while he sleeps and I smile while watching him.

"He's supposed to be taking these exams tomorrow to see at what level he's in because he's more advanced than the students in his class. He's supposed to find out if he can skip second grade and advance to third grade but I think, no, I know he won't be able to do it because now I have to tell him about his dad, the man he watched hit me." I say out loud and tears began to fall down my face.

"Care," Elena whispers and holds my hand tightly and Bonnie joins us much closer.

"After about two months I found out I was pregnant and when I told my mother she completely kicked me out the house and made sure my dad would take me in at Seattle. She didn't want anything to do with me she just wanted to forget about all my disappointments and forget I was even real and I had to pack my bags and leave. She didn't even take me to the airport she called a taxi to come get me and she didn't even hug me goodbye. Once I got to Seattle I learned my dad remarried to a wonderful man named, Joe. He was great and most of all they supported me even though I was pregnant."

I smile as I think about both my dad and Joe. I missed them and I promise myself to take a trip to Seattle and visit them once this was all over because I needed them right now. I needed my dad and I felt a sudden urge of sadness while thinking about him.

"They gave me a shelter and they found a new school for me. I focused on my studies and went to school with other students until I was nine months pregnant and then I dropped out to get home schooled. My father paid a woman to teach me at home so that I would be able to take care of Jason. They both helped me so much and they still do to this day and they both love Jason as well. When I was 19 I had a shitty job at a clothing store inside the mall that was getting me shitty pay."

"I wanted more money I wanted to give Jason the world if he asked for it and I didn't want to deny anything from him. He deserves more than a simple no. I wasn't going to college so I started to do research and found out about the escort business. I saved up as much money as I could and moved out here and that's when I met Rose. She lets us crash in her place for a while until I got more than enough money with escorting and got this place. I made it home for Jason and I and a work place for Ruby. I owe so much to Rose for helping me."

Rose was the nicest human being and woman I've ever met. Everyone says people in New York are rude and I guess that can sometimes be the truth when you live in the city but she's the nicest person I've met and I'm thankful for all the help she provided both Jason and I with when I first started the business and moved here.

"Once I got settled here I told my dad I was going to college like I told him before I left and I had a scholarship, every one believes I'm a secretary. I don't date because men don't share and don't believe escorting is only a job. I save up money and I have more than money to pay for Jason's education and live off the rest of the money for at least 3 years before having to get another job. Being a whore gives me the money I need to survive. I've thought about going to college more than once and actually get a degree doing something I enjoy. Something that calls me but I don't see anything giving me more money than this. Then Klaus comes into the picture and I know he probably won't ever want to see me again. I saw him this morning while I was doing my thing with Logan. He was completely jealous and I told him I had a son because I needed to get to Jason's school and pick him up and he then let me go."

My mind rushes to when I saw Klaus today and how he wanted me to tell him the truth and part of me now regrets not telling him everything but the fact that he let me go after telling him I had a son was a sign for me.

"He doesn't look like the man that would want children and well it doesn't matter I've accepted my faith with being alone. No one should be with me with all the baggage I carry. Now I have to figure out what the cops will want to do so I can't work until this is over. I just hate Tyler so much, everything was fine until he showed up and I don't even know where he found me, the only person that knows where I live is my dad and my dad hates Tyler. Besides, Tyler doesn't even know my dad lives in Seattle. I just hate him for ruining everything and messing with Jason's life he didn't deserve to see that. He didn't. Jason deserves better than that and Tyler just ruined it." I finish my story while sobbing like a little girl while Jason slept on the sofa next to me and I cried on both Bonnie's and Elena's shoulders.

I knew I was glad for finally letting them see the real Caroline. The Caroline that was afraid of this exactly happening to both Jason and I and have Tyler ruin our lives. I knew that this was too good for it to last and I wanted nothing but to never see Tyler again and to hope that he would end up in jail for the rest of his life. I could no longer work because I knew my whole body will be bruised now and even worse my face.

I also knew I was going to need a big bottle of coverage to even think about going out and I knew that I didn't want to be alone while going through this whole process. "Will you guy stay?" I whisper and for some reason I felt afraid of them saying no.

"We are not leaving you alone until this is over," Elena replies hugging me.

"We'll even stop seeing clients so you won't be alone." Bonnie adds.

"You know unless you're okay with us bringing him here." Elena adds but then giggles, "I'm kidding." And I smile because I'm happy to have two wonderful friends with me while doing this.

"I better make a massive shopping list." I tell them smirking and we all fall in a fit of laughter but stop when I wince in pain and the tension in the room grows again.

"You both can have my rooms I'll sleep with Jason." I whisper softly and carry Jason to his room and I ignore the pain.

"Night, Care," both Elena and Bonnie say in union and I smile.

"Night, love you both," I reply and leave the living room and get to the room and lay Jason down and get comfortable as best I can but I soon realize that I won't be sleeping tonight afraid of finding Tyler some where in the apartment trying to take Jason away from me.

I get up and get my iPad quickly and open my kindle app and begin to read a book in order to do something and I watch as the sun rises from Jason's room and listen to Jason's breathing while he sleeps. I smile while watching him and keep a protective hold on him and continue to read for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello all, I'm back with 2 new chapters :D I hope you enjoy. _

_This chapter is shorter but it's also in Klaus' POV. Don't forget to review and follow the story for more alerts! _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Klaus 

_"Hello?" I ask and I hear Kol on the other side._

_"I might need a lawyer brother." He replies and I sit down on the chair and listen._

_"What did you do, Kol?" I ask trying not to get angry by whatever stupid decision he has done._

_"Well…"Kol begins and I sit down and listen._

* * *

"Well we got a call by a woman telling us to hurry and go the address she told us and said something bad was happening to her friend and it was an emergency and needed to get there now. So three squad cars went just in case it was a bad scene and when we got the apartment that the woman called for we found this man literally beating the shit out of Caroline.

"Yes, Caroline the one you drew. This guy was kicking the shit out of her so I got angry and shot his leg in order to make him stop. Every one is pretty pissed I shot him but the asshole deserved it he had this determination in his eyes to just end her life so I stop him before he actually did because he was getting fairly close. From what I could tell Caroline was trying her hardest to stay alive but he was getting so damn close so I lost control and shot him.

"She lost conscious and her friends came to the apartment and they took the asshole by the name Tyler into custody and now he's going to be there overnight we wont have a chance to talk to Caroline until tomorrow because by the time we were leaving she still hadn't woken up. It took us about half and hour to get her kid out his room, he locked himself inside and from what he told us Caroline told him to lock himself in the room after he saw the asshole punch her. Her friends said they were going to take care of her and her son, Jason, so we had no choice to leave. I don't know what they'll do to me when they find out I shot him but I'm going to need your help and from the looks of it Caroline might need a lawyer too that asshole needs to be in jail!" Kol finished and I didn't know what to say, I wanted to kill the asshole that tried to kill Caroline myself.

"What have your workers said about you shooting him?" I asked trying to keep my anger subside.

"They're pissed they said we should of just told him we were armed but I couldn't help myself the poor woman was about to die for fucks sake someone needed to take some damn initiation and well I did by shooting him." Kol replied.

"They said they would have my back if the boss man gets pissed or whatever and I say fuck him he deserved to get shot. I mean I shot him in the leg he's going to be fine, that asshole, I wish I would of aimed for his heart but that would land me in jail or something I don't know that's why I need you. Tomorrow I have to go to her place so she could explain what's going on I suggest you come with me if not I'll go myself." Kol continues and I stop him.

"I'll go and good for you for shooting him." I told him even though I would have never appreciated this kind of trouble from Kol if it was by some one else but this was Caroline.

"Well I'm on my way home now. I'll probably be going to her place around ten in the morning just so you know I'll pick you up then so we can go talk to her. I'm kind of worried of what she'll have to say. We need a statement from her about everything that happened." Kol informed me.

"What did the guy say?" I ask.

Curious as what someone would go to her house and beat her almost to death, no woman deserved it and I wish I could beat the guy to pulp and make him pay for what he's done to Caroline because if she died who knew what would of happened to her son.

"He said he wanted his son and he was going to do whatever it took to make her pay." Kol replies.

"Pay for what?" I ask.

"I have no fucking idea, bro, he made no damn sense maybe once he's out of the hospital he will talk some more." Kol replies and I was speechless.

A lot of crazy things happen but no woman deserves that kind of pain. "All right well I'll see you tomorrow morning."

We finish the call and even more than ever I'm thinking about Caroline. I leave the office and head towards my room and I hear Elijah shuffling in his room.

"Who was that who called?" He asks as he leaves his room when he hears me going up the stairs.

"Kol." I reply not knowing what exactly is going on in my head.

"What did he want? Shouldn't he be working?"

I sigh, "He asked me to be his lawyer in case something happens to him. Apparently he got a call from Caroline's friend and someone was in Caroline's apartment trying to beat her to death and he shot the guy when he realized it was Caroline from the sketch I showed him."

"You said what now?" Elijah asks.

"Some one was trying to kill Caroline it turns out it was the father of her son." I informed him and he sat on his bed trying to wrap his head around things.

"Do you care for her, Niklaus?" Elijah asks and my eyes move to his.

"I'm afraid I do brother," I reply.

He sighs, "We will help her if she desires our help, Nik." I nod and barely listen to the rest I have to say because I can only think about how she's doing and I want to go over to wherever she lives and hug her and protect her.

"That woman has fire and she doesn't deserve to be such predicament." I add and live the room and try to sleep but I find myself only thinking about Caroline.

And to think that only before Thursday night I was able to sleep and nothing was keeping me up at night and now all I can worry about is a beautiful blonde fighting for her life to stay with her son because of some scum that wants to ruin her life.

I wonder if she would even except my help or even Elijah's and if we would even find the truth about her.

I ignore for head for a while and decide I might need some rest in order to find out the truth and try my hardest to sleep but my dreams are filled of Caroline's beautiful smile when we met in the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here's the next chapter that I hope you all enjoy, see you all soon. _

_Don't forget this chapter it's back to Caroline's POV. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I wake up with noise coming from the kitchen and thankfully Jason still hasn't woken up. I yawn and stretch and check the time on my iPad and realize I feel asleep for about two hours and it's now nine in the morning.

I leave the bed and brush my teeth and greet the girls who are already awake in the kitchen making coffee.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asks and she looks for the sugar and gets milk out of the fridge.

"Very sore I don't know how I'm walking right now." I reply and sit on one of the chairs by the dinning table and watch Bonnie and Elena make breakfast.

"Is there enough food for all of us?" I ask trying to hold my giggles because of the pain.

Even though Bonnie and Elena were also escorts and also needed to keep their body in shape, which of course they did we usually exercised together they could sure eat a lot of food and I knew if they were both staying here we were going to need to buy a lot of food.

"For now," Elena replies smiling "But later we'll go out and buy more food and cook for you and Jason."

"Yes, we both decided to stay here so we'll be crashing until you literally get tired of us and kick as out!" Bonnie adds as she pours coffee in three mugs and hands me one and I quickly take a sip.

"Doubtful but you can both try." I reply smiling.

It was around 9:30 when Jason woke up running to the kitchen trying to find me and I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asks softly and my heart melts and I grab him and hug him.

"Everything is going to okay sweetie, I'm right here." I tell him and kiss his forehead.

"Bonnie made you breakfast are you hungry?" I ask him and his eyes shine and smiles while nodding.

"Come on, let's go get you food." I tell him and Bonnie set him a plate with eggs and some slices of bacon.

At ten I hear the buzzer go off and I see a sheriff from the camera and I quickly buzz him in when I see him and open the door for him.

I was still wearing short shorts and a tank top and sadly from what I noticed in the bathroom I had a terrible bruise around my eye and I did put some cover up but it was just to horrible to even hide so I just left it as it was because the pain in my body was worse.

I watch the sheriff get to the door and his eyes saddens as he sees me appearance. "Ms. Forbes?" He begins and I nod and hear Bonnie and Elena come to the door to see who's there.

"Come inside," I tell him and we all move out of the way and Jason runs to me and I take him and carry him.

"I have someone with me," he states and turns and we all watch as the lovely Niklaus Mikaelson comes from the stairs and I almost faint.

He stops for a second when he sees my appearance but walks to me, "This is about to get interesting." I whisper and they all look at me and I try not to smile.

I turn and look at both Bonnie and Elena who are giving me confused looks and I smile at then biting my mouth as I try not to giggle, "Elena, Bonnie, this is Sheriff?" I ask but stop.

"Kol Mikaelson." He replies and I snort and Klaus smiles.

"Figures, anyways Bonnie, Elena, that over there is Niklaus," I tell them and they both blush as they finally meet the man who's had my head in a knot.

"He's hot." Bonnie says and Elena nudges her and I giggle but stop when I wince.

"Come in," I say once again and move out of the way and they close the door.

I sit on the sofa and they gather around. "Bon, Lena, could you take Jason please?" I ask then and they get up and nod but Jason then grabs me tighter.

"It's all right baby boy, these are the good guys," I tell him holding his face softly.

"Bonnie and Elena will take good care of you okay? You'll just be in your room you won't leave the house okay?" I tell him and he hugs me and kisses me.

I smile a little and kiss him back, "I love you, mommy," he tells me and tears fall down my face.

"Oh I love you too, big man." I kiss him once more and reluctantly he leaves with the girls.

"If you need anything holler," Elena says and they leave the living room and I then look at both Nik and Kol.

Kol sighs and takes out a tape recorder and places on the table, "If you don't mind it'll be easier if we just record what you say."

I nod and don't reply and I knew that this was going to be the end of Klaus and I because I knew I would have to tell them I'm an escort.

"How about you start with everything you remember from last night." Kol asks and presses record on the tape player.

"I was here watching TV, I called both Bonnie and Elena who you just met to come over. Bonnie was working so she told me she was going to be here in like 20 minutes and then I called Elena who told me she would be over as fast as she could. She lives less than 10 minutes away from me. I was watching TV when I heard someone knock on my door but I was suspicious because you can't get in with out buzzing in and when I went to check the cam TV we get Elena was just arriving so I knew it couldn't be her so I called her and checked who was at the door but they, well Tyler had his hand on the peek hole so I knew something was wrong. I told Elena to call the cops because I had a bad feeling that I knew Tyler was going to be behind that door."

"How did you know it would be him?" Kol asks.

"Superstition. I've been having a weird feeling he was going to show up I don't how to explain it, I just assumed because no one puts their hand to not be seen. I don't know how he found me but thinking about it I think I have a hunch as to how he did. I opened the door and he was there and I asked him what he was doing here because he doesn't live her but he hit me instead. When I landed on the floor I guess Jason heard the commotion and woke up and came to see what going on and he saw Tyler hit me and so I kicked Tyler in the balls and told Jason to hide and lock the door to his room and to stay there.

"Tyler got mad hit me again and well I saw Elena still downstairs and I buzzed her in and told her to stay there until you showed up and she was worried I could see it and Tyler was still on the floor cause I kicked him again. He was mad because I mentioned the cops and well beat me and you know the rest cause you found him beating me." I finished and saw Klaus hands were turned into fit and he was trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"What about your hunch?" Kol asks.

I sigh again and look at Klaus and then look at Kol again and whisper, "You're going to hate me after this."

"What was that?" Kol asks but I noticed Klaus was the only one who heard me because he was the closest to me.

"He most likely found me on a website dedicated for escorts." I replied and Kol gave me a confused look.

"I'm an escort, a whore, a hooker, what ever you want to call it that's what I am. The company I work for has a website for their girls and I think that's how he found me. He found my pictures and figured out I was living in New York and then some how found my address because the website doesn't have address just the phone number to speak to the agent from the company." I explain and I saw Klaus eyes turn away from me and I knew I lost him.

"Do you mind if we take pictures of your bruises?" Kol asks trying to get his voice back to normal after I just told them both.

"All of them?" I ask and he nods taking out a camera.

We both stand and Kol takes a picture of my face and then I move my tank top so he can take pictures of my side and then we sit again.

"You can leave if you want," Kol tells Klaus as he can see he's uncomfortable in this position after finding out I'm an escort and after seeing my bruises.

Kol had turned of the recorder so they were able to say whatever they wanted.

Before Klaus could respond out of nowhere Jason came from his room and attacked my leg. "Mommy."

I look down to seeing him crying and I turn around to see both Elena and Bonnie sad faces. "You saw?" I ask knowing they saw my bruises and they all have tears in their eyes and I pick up Jason from the floor and pick him up.

"Come here," I tell both Bonnie and Elena and I hug them.

"You two need to get out for a while," I state and turn to look at Kol. "Do you mind if we go to the kitchen for a second?" I ask Kol and he nods in approval.

I smile, "Thank you," I got to the cabinet where I have some money for food and give Elena and Bonnie $200. "Go out and get some food for the week and take a breather. I'm going to be fine I'll keep Jason."

We walk back to the living room where it looks like Klaus and Kol were having a heated discussion and we've interrupted them. I hear the buzzer go off and I stop.

"I'm sorry, that most be my brother, he's a lawyer." Kol explains and I nod and I go check the camera and find someone standing there and Kol comes from behind me to make sure it's his brother.

"That's him." He replies and I buzz him in.

I open the door still carrying Jason and find another gorgeous man standing in front of me but he's eyes went straight towards Elena's.

"We'll get going," Bonnie states and takes Elena's hand and leaves us in the house.

We all get back in the living room and we sit back down and I play with Jason's hair and he falls asleep.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah shakes my hand and sits down. "Please call me, Caroline." I tell him and he nods.

"We still don't know how this is all going to play out but by the end of today we should know if Tyler will be going to jail and if they will sentence him a court date if he does you'll need a lawyer. Both of you well." Elijah explains.

"As well as Kol." Klaus adds and I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kol shot Tyler." Elijah explains once again.

"Oh, so you're the one." I say and bite my lip from smiling and Kol smirks.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kol asks smirking and I shake my head.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell," I reply because it was the truth. While the girls and I were having breakfast Bonnie was telling us that he was pretty hot and Elena and I were making her fun of her for actually liking a guy.

Kol laughs, "Mmm. Am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

I giggle because I couldn't help it and I stop once more when I begin to wince, "Please, Mr. Mikaelson don't make me laugh and no I won't tell you because it doesn't deal with this matter." I reply and he laughs and Klaus coughs and we turn his attention to him.

"Jealous?" Kol asks and Klaus growls and I smirk because even though he knows about me he's still jealous.

"All right, more jokes later," he says and Elijah gets down to business.

"Yes, Caroline, when was the last time you worked." And I sigh and felt my shoulders slump.

"Yesterday morning." I reply. "A client?" Klaus asked angrily and I eye him weirdly.

"Yes, yesterday morning I was with one client from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon then I went to Jason's school and then I spoke to his teacher, Rebekah and then I came straight here." I reply and Klaus looks away from me.

"Rebekah, our sister," Kol tells me and I look at him confused.

"Her last name is Donovan."

Kol nods, "Yes, she just married a year ago she's our sister."

I smile, "Who knew I already knew a Mikaelson before I met Nik." I add and Kol and Elijah's eyes widen after I say the name Nik.

"Wow," Kol replies but says nothing more.

"Tell us about your relationship with Tyler?" Elijah asks but Klaus interrupts him.

"So Logan?" He wonders and I shake my head, "Not my boyfriend, he's my client. Hence why he said my name is Ruby because they don't get the privilege to know my real name."

He looks away once more. "As to my relationship with Tyler, there is none. I haven't seen him since I was sixteen years old when I told him I was pregnant and I was getting shipped of to Seattle."

Elijah nods, "Continue."

And I shake my head because I'm going to have to do this all over again and in front to all the Mikaelson's.

"I guess I should just spit it all out," I add and Klaus looks at me once more.

"Long story short, I'm originally from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I got pregnant by Tyler at sixteen and when my mother found out she banished me from her home and told me I needed to leave and sent me to Seattle where my father lives with his husband. When I was nineteen I moved to New York and became an escort because well to be honest, I need money. Tyler and I met in high school freshman year and we started to hang out after I met his older brother, drunk and high we had unprotected sex for the first time and I got pregnant. I gave him the out because I was leaving and he didn't care about me to begin with and he never called after I told him.

"I moved here and started the business and got paid a shit load of money and I still do and all the money I get I save it for Jason because he deserves it. I don't work after he's out of school unless I'm getting more than a thousand dollars and I don't work on weekends. I have pictures under the company website and that's were most men find me and that's probably how Tyler found me himself. Why he wants Jason all of a sudden after six years? I don't know but I do know that's he's going to have to get farther than death for me to hand over Jason. He might have helped create him but he's not his father and I refuse to let that asshole touch my son." I explain and once more Klaus was not looking at me but I look at him.

"I don't do this because I love it," I add but only looking at him and not at Kol or Elijah. Klaus looks at me for a second but I break the stares when I feel Jason stir on the safe where he was laying while sleeping and I feel his eyes open.

"It's okay baby boy, I'm right here." I tell him and pick him up and put him on my lap once more and softly sing him a song once more and I watch him return to his slumber.

When I look back up at the three men in my house they're all starting and watching me. "What? Do I have a booger on me or something?" I ask but they say nothing, "Can you all stop starring because you are making me feel really self-conscious."

They move their eyes away from me and look at each other. "You have a beautiful voice," I hear Klaus tell me softly and he looks straight at my eyes and I smile, beaming by his complement.

I never did sing in front of anyone except for Jason and I completely forget they were all in front of me watching. "Thank you," I whisper and I try to get comfortable and try my hardest to get rid of the pain in my body.

I hear my door knock once again with out a buzzer and my head shoots up and I look at Klaus and the three of them go to my door and answer it.

"Is Caroline here?" I hear Rose from the outside.

"Let her in," I tell the guys and I hear Rose enter the living room.

"Hello, Care, mind putting him down for only a few second while I check your bruises I was up here last night and told them they didn't need to take you to the hospital since I'm a nurse." Rose explain and I nod and put Jason back next to me on the rest of the couch and let him sleep and I get up and Rose pulls up my shirt.

Softly Rose check each bruise in my body and for each time she touches me I wince in pain and the three men can't look me in the eye.

"I brought you this for the pain and I also brought you medication that will help you sleep even with the slight pain you may have." She hands me over the medication and I take them to the kitchen.

We sit all again in the living room and for the first time all the spots are taken on every couch I have.

"Make sure you read the directions and I'll be back later to tonight before I go to bed to examine you again. Did you wake up last night?"

I nod, "Ok, did you sleep last night?" Rose asks.

"No," I whisper.

Rose nods, "Was it the pain?" Rose asks and I shake my head.

"No, I was scared," I reply and suddenly I find myself crying again and Rose hugs me making sure she doesn't hurt me and I feel Klaus take my hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

I let go of Rose and smile at Klaus because for some reason he stayed here and I can't figure out why.

"Make sure you take the sleeping medication to sleep tonight okay?" She asks but I don't reply.

"Care," she says in a motherly tone.

"I can't leave Jason unprotected if I take medication that'll make me sleep!" I say afraid.

"Caroline, you can't deprive your body of sleep in the weak state you're currently under." Rose tells me and I sigh.

"Stop being stubborn," she continues and makes me look at her.

"You need to rest and make sure your body heals properly not sleeping will not help your body heal." She continues and I ignore him.

"Who's going to protect him?" I cry and Rose hugs me again.

"Who's going to protect you when you're weak to fight back?" She asks and I shrug.

"No one protects me," I reply and she shakes her head.

"Wrong," she replies.

I say nothing because Rose is the one who's wrong. "We will protect you, Care and Elena and Bonnie, your friends, your family." Rose adds.

"They don't need to worry about me, you don't need to worry about me," I whisper while looking at Jason because he's the one that needs protection from anyone. He's the one that needs protection from the evil man that's become of Tyler.

"Tyler isn't going to hurt him, he's in jail, Care." Rose replies and I look at her in the eye and she can see the sadness in my eyes but I turn back at Jason and look at him.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper at him over and over while I cry.

Rose holds my hand while I cry and I feel someone grab my face and my eyes meet Klaus' blue eyes.

"Caroline, love, this isn't your fault you have nothing to be sorry about." He whispers at me and his brothers watch as Klaus has suddenly become protective of me and I wonder why he's doing this.

Rose excuses herself and leaves the apartment and Klaus lets me go.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him and I can't even look at him in the eyes.

"Because I care and I will protect you," he replies as he makes me look at his deep blue eyes as he says this.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Welcome back every one! I'm glad you have all been enjoying the story so far and I'm so close to finish all the writing. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, even though I've written a lot for this FF it takes me a long time to actually reread my work and edit it. I despise editing my work and I wish I had a beta reader but sadly, I don't. _

_Anyways, because you are all so patient and AWESOME! I'm uploading two chapters tonight to keep you on hold while I continue to edit the following chapters but enough of my talking here's the next chapter. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

Klaus 

After two long hours we leave Caroline's apartment and Kol leaves to the sheriff office to turn in the equipment with Caroline's statement and pictures of how Tyler left her.

I get to the house with Elijah and we find Rebekah already inside waiting for us.

"What are you doing here, Bekah?" I ask and go straight to the bar, grab a glass and begin to pour scotch in my glass and sit down trying to get my head around everything Caroline revealed today.

I should be mad or uninterested in her at least because she's a woman who has sex for money but I feel like I can't stop thinking about her and now that's she's told me the truth I can't stop thinking about her even less.

All I could think about since the second I left her house was about her, my head flashed back as she told us she was an escort and how she only does it for the money, she got pregnant at 16, how she cried in front of us for her son, how lovely her voice is when she sings for him to fall asleep, how she's so afraid for her son and how selfless she is and only ever thinks about him and how she completely forgets about her needs.

I felt the constant need to protect her, to keep her safe and to make sure no one ever comes to harm either them because Jason is going to be scarred with the constant memory of her mom getting hurt by his own father and how badly she wants to protect him from the big monsters that every child is afraid for and the sad part of this is the fact that they do have a monster to worry about that is trying to ruin their lives.

A man with no feelings that would go so far as trying to kill Caroline for some reason we still don't understand because he never actually wanted anything to do with his son. It could be because she's an escort or something but the man just won't speak or explain why he did it while he's in jail.

I will do my hardest as well as Elijah to make sure the scumbag stays in jail for as long as we can because it's what he deserves for hurting such a beautiful woman with such pure soul because even though Caroline can be an escort she still has a pure soul.

"Well I always come here and oddly Caroline didn't show up to school with Jason today," she replies and brings me back to her as Elijah joins us in the living room.

"We were with her," Elijah replies as he also pours himself a glass of scotch.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Kol got a call from a woman today who turned out to be Caroline's friend and they found Caroline almost getting kicked to death by the father of her son. Kol being impulsive shot the man when he realized it was Caroline the exact replica from my sketches and we'll probably all have to go to court so were being their lawyers and we were getting the information straight from her today and she didn't take her son to school because sadly her son saw his father hit his mom which she'll probably have to explain to him later on because the poor boy is scarred to be alone with out his mom and he saw her bruises which made it even worse for both of them. Her friends are crashing with her to not leave them alone and she's afraid at the moment."

"Oh my, god," Rebekah replies afraid for both Caroline and Jason and I can honestly say I feel the same.

"But don't worry, Bekah, Niklaus here told her he would protect her even after finding out the truth." Elijah adds smirking.

"What truth?" she asks wanting to know more.

"Caroline is an escort, love," Klaus informs her and I watch her gasp.

"Wow," she whispers not knowing what to say.

"How do you feel about that, Nik?" Elijah asks and they're both watching me and I honestly don't know what to say.

"I don't know," I inform them while taking a sip of scotch.

Elijah nods, "Why did you tell her you cared and protect her then?" he asks.

I sigh, "Because some how I still do care about her and I have this urge to protect her and to protect him, to protect both of them and I don't understand it. I shouldn't be interested in a woman who calls herself an escort and has sex for money because she wants to provide her son the best. I don't know what to feel but part of me wanted to hold her until she would stop crying while she apologized to her son for something she's not a fault for. For believing no one would care about her or fight for her because she obviously has people who care for her but she doesn't see it. When her friends saw her bruises they were about to burst in tears because they didn't know what to do and you could see it in their eyes but instead she hugged them and she told them to take a walk so they could take a break from her while she spoke to us."

Rebekah was flabbergasted because I've never felt so passionate about someone like this before and I can agree I'm surprising myself. I've never cared about a woman so much before and part of me continues to tell me to stay away from her but I can't, I still wish to see her every day and find ways I can help her.

"Woah so how bad is it?" Rebekah asks afraid of knowing the answer.

"Bad," Elijah replies.

"Her face is bruised as well as half of her upper body." I reply shaking my head in pure disgust.

"She's even afraid to go to bed," Elijah adds and Rebekah gaps and her eyes sadden for Caroline and what she's going through.

"I wish I could send her something," she whispers.

"You could if you want to sister," Elijah replies.

She nods but says nothing and we both hear the door open and Kol goes straight to the bar and drinks his bourbon straight form the bottle as he takes deep sigh.

"There's going to be a hearing at the end of the week," Kol begins and he leaves the bar with the bottle and sits in the living room with the rest of us.

"John, the boss man is pissed at me but he said I'll be fine with you as my lawyer and that most of the attention will be put on both Caroline and Tyler. He said that Tyler isn't speaking to anyone and that they called his family and they're most likely going to come here for the hearing as well. John also said to keep a close lookout on Caroline and that as long as we're teamed up the judge should be taking Caroline's side and putting Tyler in jail for quite some time. He also said to take pictures of her body every two days so that the judge could see how her body is progressing from the damage Tyler did and that they might want her son to speak during the hearing if the judge asks for him and that but I think it's best we fight to leave the kid out of it I mean from what we saw at her place he's already scarred to death and he was afraid last night as well when he finally opened his room door and saw his mother knocked out on the sofa." Kol continues and explains to us what they told him at the office.

"Oh and I can't work until the hearing is over which sucks ass but I could put my attention towards Caroline's hot friend." He smirks as he continues to drink and I shake my head in response.

Rebekah sighs not knowing what to say, "Is that why you're drinking straight from the bottle tonight?" she asks and Kol smirks as he takes another drink and nods.

"What I'm more interested is on knowing whether our lover boy here is still in love with Caroline after she called herself a whore," Kol replies and smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Kol don't start," I growl and he continues to laugh at me.

"Do you still fancy her?" he asks but I stay quiet because the fact was that I still do.

"You know I'll take her if you don't want her but I think she's more interested in you, Nik," he continues to bug my life and drinks from the bottle.

"Kol," Elijah tells him in a warning tone and Kol just continues to laugh.

"You both might get used to this because I'm going to be here a lot since I can't work or I can just go watch Caroline, I mean we all have her number." Kol continues while Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Stop it," she tells him and he says nothing for now.

"You may have her number but she only has mine," I tell him smirking and drinking the rest of my scotch and getting more.

Kol laughs, "So you still fancy her then? Shame." He says as he gets up and goes to the kitchen to get food and I get a chance to smack him behind his head.

I mean he completely deserved it and well I've wanted to hit him ever since he started talking about Caroline that way.

"Just ignore him, Nik," Rebekah adds and I nod not really paying much attention to her because I just can't stop thinking about Caroline.

I head to my office and decide to spend some time on work, maybe, making myself think about something else because I was just looking for anything to make my mind think of anything beside the beautiful blonde.

Rebekah joins me with a cup of tea and just sits watching me for a while, she's silent too just like me and I know that's she's also thinking about Caroline and Jason and how she wishes she could help them because it's always been Rebekah's first instinct to help who ever is going through a tough time.

I didn't know what to tell her and I didn't know what to tell myself to make myself feel better because even though I'm not the one going through all this pain and drama I still feel overwhelmed for both Caroline and her son.

I could tell instantly that she tries to be the best mother she can be and that she loves and only cares about him and I wonder if she could ever care about another man just as much as she cares about her son and I figure she probably wont and some how that upsets me.

I can't honestly explain why it makes me upset because I don't know where this will go with Caroline but I still want to help her and I still want to keep her safe, I want to keep away the evil that could hurt them and keep them safe.

"You care about them both don't you?" Rebekah whispers and I turn to her and notice that she has been watching me. Rebekah has able been a very special woman in my life because I never had to open myself up to her and some how she would know what I was thinking and knew how I felt. I was never man that opened up about any thing and that's what I loved about Bekah the most; she already knows how I feel.

"I don't understand why but I do." I reply softly and she nods.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you care about someone so badly and I hope you don't lose it." She adds.

I stay silent for a couple of minutes, "And what about the fact that she's an escort?"

Rebekah sighs because she knew this one fact about Caroline has been bugging me, "You don't even know her Nik, she might not even continue working as an escort after all this is over. Escorting is a job to her; she doesn't do it because it's fun for her, she does it because she needs the money it gets her. Most women only do it for the money, you only know part of her story not all of it, and you don't know what drove her to do it exactly. If you want to get to know her do it properly, don't leave the situation when this is the first woman that makes you feel. Don't run away from it Nik, get to know her, help her during this time and then the rest will work out by itself and with time."

I nod and say nothing and just listen to what she has to say for the first time, which I barely ever do sit and listen to my baby sister. I was confused but even my sister was rooting for me to do something and for us to have something and to peruse Caroline and I wanted to and the fact was that I some how felt afraid because I knew that I wasn't just would not only date Caroline I would also be somewhat dating her son because she's a package deal she's no longer alone.

I sit and think and Rebekah goes silent again but before I can talk to her my cell phone rings out loud surprising both of us.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," I answer the unknown number.

"Nik? It's Caroline can you get your cop brother Kol come help us we have a problem or any body?" Caroline tells me and I immediately get up and tell Rebekah to get Kol and we both leave the library. I didn't exactly know what was wrong but I could hear it in her voice that she was afraid and that for the first time she was calling for help.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I was nervous about what I would hear.

"Tyler's brother is downstairs and…" She explains but I can hear her take a deep breath as she begins to tells me something else, "… And I'm scared." She whispers softly, barely audibly that I'm surprised I could hear her.

"I'll be right there." I tell her, finish the phone call and get to the living room and hope isn't drunk just yet.

"Kol!" I yell.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! _

_Enjoy. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13 

I was terrified and I didn't know what to do or who to call, both Bonnie and Elena were behind me they were both starting at the person downstairs trying to get access inside.

"Get my phone," I whisper to both of them and I know one of the girls leave but I don't know which because I can't stop staring and watching the damn screen.

I fell then Bonnie's hand pass my cell phone to me and my eyes leave the small screen and I dial Nik number which he gave to me before they left the apartment hours ago. As I hear the phone ring waiting for him to reply I continue to watch the screen.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus answers the phone seriously.

"Nik? It's Caroline can you get your cop brother Kol come help us we have a problem or any body?" I reply and it's not until I hear the tone of my voice that I notice how much afraid I am of seeing him outside and buzzing me again and I ignore it.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I can hear his voice in desperation trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Tyler's brother is downstairs and…" I begin but I'm afraid of finishing the sentence. "… And I'm scared." I whisper softly.

"I'll be right there." He tells me and hangs up the phone call and I notice Manson turn around and leave but I know he'll come back because Manson is a very patient man when he wants something.

"Care, he's leaving he's not coming back." Elena whispers and I begin to back away from the screen and walk silently to the living room.

Jason was currently asleep, Rose was able to also bring him medication that would subside his anxiety and would help him sleep the rest of the night because the poor baby kept waking up at least every hour trying to make sure I was okay and that I was still next to him.

It's been three hours now and he was still asleep and even though he was asleep I was still constantly checking up on him because I was still worried about him. I had all the windows closed and his bed room door open and the rest of the house doors closed and making sure no one could get in because I was just that paranoid.

I didn't even know what to do and I was afraid and I was even afraid to let Nik, Kol and Elijah leave the apartment this afternoon because I still feel unprotected and I hate feeling so afraid and I've never felt like this before.

I was worried, worried for why Manson was here, worried about what would happen when we go to court, worried for my son's life I was just a mess and completely worried.

I sat down and Elena and Bonnie followed my lead and I knew they were both just as afraid but most of all they were worried about me. "He's going to come back, Manson is a very patient man when he wants something and I know he'll want some thing from me, his brother is in jail because of me." I whisper and the girls both hug me.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't feel safe I'll understand." I add and hug my knees and put my forehead on top of my knees scared.

"We will never leave you, Care." Elena replies and hugs me tighter.

"We already told you we were going to stay with you until this was all over and we're not going to leave you alone, we're your sisters and we love you. You're family to us and we love you." Bonnie adds and I smile at both of them because I knew they were both worried about me and wanted to find a way to put me at ease but I was completely worried and most of all I was in pain.

"Tea?" I ask them and they both giggle.

"With some vodka," Elena replies and we giggles again.

* * *

After drinking some tea and with Elena actually putting some Vodka in our drinks we sit in the living room and watch TV but we're stopped when we once again hear the buzzer go off only this time when we checked the screen it was Nik and his family.

I buzzed them in and opened the door for once they got here. Bonnie being superstitious stayed watching the screen in hopes of not finding Manson sneak inside with out buzzing in.

"He might be gone," she whispers and I nod and look at the ground not knowing what to do with myself.

I hear the their foot steps and I'm greeting by the whole Mikaelson clan this time and I smile because they somehow are worried about me and they don't even know me.

First to hug me is Rebekah, the only one I can say I know because she's Jason's schoolteacher, "Oh my, I hope he pays." She says as she hugs me and I wince because she hurts my bruises.

"Bekah, you're hurting her," Klaus tells him and sighs and Rebekah just rolls her eyes at him while sticking her tongue out and I giggle.

I never had a family I was an only child and I guess that why when my parents divorced I took it so hard because I knew my father wouldn't stay in Mystic Falls if he was no longer with my mother. I knew he would move and my father was the only person I could actually call a friend even though he was my dad.

We've always been close and I wonder to myself if I should even consider calling him and tell him what's going on but then I know that I would have to tell them the truth, including being an escort and I can't disappoint my father as well.

I take a mental note to visit him once this is over and take some time away from New York and Mystic Falls drama and hope I can clear my head. Maybe I could even take Bonnie and Elena so they could meet my father and his husband, Joe.

I think they would love to meet the two girls that are constantly helping me through such a bad time and they would be proud that I've actually made friends while I'm living here with Jason even if they are escorts, they're still my sisters.

"It's okay," I whisper and Rebekah nods and smiles.

"I was so worried because you and Jason didn't show up today." She replies and I frown.

"He's a little anxious and finally sleeping." I reply and she nods understanding and not needing an explanation.

"Sup, sister in law," Kol snickers as he comes inside and hugs me tightly before I wince and he lets me go. Elijah behind him enters the apartment as well and lastly Nik comes inside.

"I'm sorry they all wanted to come once I told Kol what happened." He explains and I smile.

"Don't worry, please, it's totally fine." He nods and comes inside and I lock the door behind us.

"So tell me what happened." Klaus asks and we all sit in the living room.

I sigh because now I'll have to explain to them what Manson is to me and why he'll be looking for me until he gets what he wants.

"We were watching TV and we heard the buzzer and I saw Tyler's brother downstairs, Manson. He buzzed at least three times before he walked away but I know he's going to try again until he finally sees me." I explain and they all listened.

"Why would he want to see you?" Elijah asks.

"Because he's going to believe it's my fault I landed his brother in jail and he's a very patient man when he wants something and I know he's going to try and make me pay. They stick up for each other and I'm getting in the middle even though they haven't seen me since I was sixteen." I begin to explain and Elijah nods.

"Do you think he'll come back tonight?" Klaus asks and I shrug because I honestly don't know.

"I'm not sure I'm even worried to leave because I know he'll find me and Manson isn't a happy man when he's angry and I don't want to be around him angry." I reply softly and once again I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them tightly.

"I think you need more vodka." Bonnie replies and I look at her rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"I shouldn't even be drinking while taking medication smart one," I reply and we giggle and the guys don't even understand what's going on.

Kol though is only watching Bonnie and only has eyes for Bonnie but we all stop laughing when we hear someone knock on the door and once again the tension is back in the room and I'm no longer feeling safe.

"Come with me, tell me if it's him," I hear Kol say as he gets up from his seat. I follow him back to the door and both Klaus and Elijah are behind us.

I look at the peek hole and once again it's covered.

"It has to be him if he doesn't want to be seen." I whisper and I can feel my body shaking and my hairs on my body rising and I'm suddenly having a sense of déjà vu and I can feel my anxiety getting the best of me.

"Caroline, love," I hear Klaus talk to me but I can't seem to stop trembling and I can't help it.

I feel some one grab me and press their body against mine but I can't tell who it is, "Love, listen to the sound of my voice, concentrate on my breathing and breathe with me." Klaus continues and I can't.

I try my hardest to concentrate but I can't stop shaking as I hear Manson knock on the door once again. "Caroline, love, listen to my breathing." He tells me again and I try my hardest to do it.

I feel my hairs falling and my breathing turn back to normal but I still feel afraid, I move my head and meet Klaus eyes and he's trying he's hardest to keep me calm but he's also worried for me and it devastates me that I'm making so many people worried.

"It's fine," he whispers.

He nods at Kol and I watch how Kol leans in to open the door I try to stop him but I realize that I can't move because I'm so afraid. Klaus lets go off me and I find the eyes of Manson Lockwood watching me once the door opens and he quickly ignores the men in front of him.

I watch as he smirks and stays in the hallway just watching me and making my whole body afraid and uncomfortable.

"If it isn't the whore herself with three man by her side, you sure do know how to get around after you fucked my brother." He begins and I can tell he's angry from the tone of her voice and my hairs grow again.

"It wasn't my fault," I whisper. "He tried to kill me."

Manson shakes his head. "Wrong. You took his son away from him."

"Tyler ran when I told him I was pregnant and Jason isn't his son."

"If I remember correctly you were a virgin?" Manson asks and shakes his head.

"Look, this is private property and I can call the cops and have them here any second." Kol tells him and Manson laughs.

"And what take me to jail too?" He asks.

"No, but you'll be forced to leave." Elijah replies.

"It doesn't matter, I'll leave but I'll eventually catch you alone Caroline. My brother didn't deserve this." He adds and begins to walk away.

"Neither did I." I tell him bravely and he shakes his head and leave. I can fell my legs grow weak and I begin to fall but Klaus strong hands catch me and he carries me to the couch.

"Make her some more tea, no vodka." Klaus demands as he sits me back down on the sofa.

"Caroline," he begins I stare at him but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of ever leaving my house of ever taking Jason to school and of ever leaving him alone and Manson finding him and take him away from me and I can't lose my son. I can't.

Rebekah and Elena try to talk to me but I don't, I can't listen and the only voice that brings me back to earth is Jason's.

"Mommy?" he whispers afraid because he knows there are so many people inside he doesn't know and his voice is desperate to find me.

I get up and walk towards him and I quickly pick him up and kiss him.

"I'm right here baby boy, I'm always here." I whisper and take us back to the living room and sit down together as he sits on my lap and lays his head on my chest.

"I'm scared mommy," he whispers and my heart hurts because I don't have the strength to tell him not to be because the truth was I was too.

I hug him tighter, "It's okay baby boy I'm going to protect you." I tell him and I fell hot tears fall down my eyes as I hug hum tightly against me.

He lets go off me and looks at me, "Who's going to protect you from daddy?" He asks and tears fall a little faster because even though I didn't want to tell him about Tyler and who he was I was forced to tell him that the man hitting me was his father and he was trying to be strong for me so badly.

Once every one left the apartment and I was alone with Jason I told him about his father and that it was his father who he saw hit me and it hurt me so much having to tell him and the fact that he understood what was going when he's so young make me realize how smart he is but that he doesn't deserve to know that his dad is a bad person because Tyler used to be a good guy and I don't know what drove him to do this.

"We're protecting mommy," I hear Klaus say and my head immediately shifts to him and I look at him trying to understand why he would even say that why he would even help after all he's seen, why he even cares.

"Jason, we're going to protect mommy as much as we can and we will protect you too," Elena replies and Jason looks at both Klaus and Elena and then looks back at me.

"Is daddy going to come back?" he whispers and I look at him and watch him contemplating my next answer.

"Do you want him to come back?" I ask him and he then watches me.

"No, he hurt you, mommy. I don't like you sad." He replies and lays on me and I kiss his forehead.

"I don't like you sad, big guy." I wrap my arms around him and I watch every one watch us and I can't tell what to do.

"How about you get your number blocks and will play okay?" I ask him and he nods.

"Nintendo?" he asks smiling brightly.

"And your Nintendo aunty Elena will go with you okay?" I tell him and he leaves my lap with Elena by his side.

I look at Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah and Bonnie as she sits next to me and she hold my hand tightly and I'm speechless because I wish I wasn't making them go through all this with me when they don't need to.

"You told him?" Bonnie asks and I nod.

"When we were alone he woke up and I told him he has the right to know and he's the only person I don't hide anything from." I whisper and she nods because she knew I was telling her truth and that Jason was the only man that knew everything about me even though he was son young.

The only thing I never told him was the fact that I was an escort. "Do you think he'll come back?" Rebekah asked and I shrug.

"He wont try anything until he sees all of you leave the apartment and he knows I'm alone. He might of left I don't know." I reply.

"Would you consider leaving the apartment at least for some time until after the court date passes?" Rebekah asks and I shrug.

"No, probably not. Elena and Bonnie are both staying with me." I reply.

"Yes, we're not leaving her alone." Bonnie adds.

"Everything is basically on hold, no work no play no nothing." Elena explains as she plays on the Nintendo DS with Jason on her lap and I smile watching them.

Rebekah nods. "I was just thinking it would be safer to leave the apartment that way he won't know where you'll be if someone comes over. No cops will come because they will always send Kol to talk to you since he did that yesterday and if you leave when he's not here there's no chance he can't follow you and you can feel safe for some time, you both need it."

I nod understanding, "I have no where else to go and wherever I go Elena and Bonnie will come with me too. They're both my parents right now." I reply biting my lip and sustaining my giggles but I can't because I can feel Bonnie trying to hold her laughter too and once we both look at each other we both explode with laughter.

"Stop it," Bonnie giggles and I smile biting my lip.

"You could stay with us, we have enough rooms for everyone," Klaus suggests.

I look at him and then to the rest of the Mikaelson's and I know that I can't accept the offer.

"I can't." I reply.

"Of course you can, sis in law," Kol replies and smirks while looking away from me to Klaus and then to Bonnie. Oh how Bonnie doesn't even know how Kol is interested in her.

I could tell that even if we were to go it would be a fun time because Bonnie is totally in love for Kol and she doesn't even know it yet but she already told us that she thinks he's hot and I giggle.

"I don't think…" I begin but Klaus stops me. "Every one pack a bag you're all coming with us."

My eyes widen, "Are you sure you want a bunch of escorts in your home?" Elena asks while placing Jason on my lap with his Nintendo.

Klaus is quiet, "Are you planning on brining your clients to my home?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

Elena smirks, "I don't plan on it, like I said work is on hold for all of us."

"Okay then, pack a bag." He replies.

Bonnie smiles and I nudge her side, "You're excited." I whisper and we giggle because she knows were both talking about Kol.

"Quiet Forbes." And I giggle once more.

I look at Jason who's now sitting on my lap again. "Come on big guy we're going to take a trip."

He closes his Nintendo and watches me and I can see how afraid he is in his eyes, "But it's okay because these guys right here they're going to protect us from the monsters okay?" I ask and he nods and takes my hand and leads me to his room ready to pack a bag.

* * *

_A/N: How do you feel about every one now going back to Klaus' & Elijah's house? Don't forget now that Kol can't work he's going to be crashing with his favorite brothers. _

_How do you think it'll go? Don't forget to leave reviews and follow the stories for updates. _

_Thank you for reading! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I'm so so sorry for the long await to this next chapter. I'm only uploading one chapter today because I've been completely stuck on the next chapters and I will be taking a little longer to update than before and I'm sorry for that. _

_I guess it's because I wrote chapters one through 14 in less than a week I sort of ran out of ideas of what I want to happen next or more like I'm not having a good time in writing everything down how I want it to be told and I want this story to continue being good. _

_So I'm asking for request, from all of you if you want to help. If you want to help me with the next chapters please message me so I could tell you where exactly I'm stuck and what I need help with if you want to cause I want this story to still be good for you guys and I'm having such a crappy time with the next chapter and those after that. So please help, again, if you want to.._

_Anyways, I'm done blabbering. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to continue writing for this FF. Enjoy and don't forget to review after you read the ending and tell me how you feel about it._

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Klaus 

"Don't ask," I tell Kol, warning him as he smirks at me when we all arrive back to my place.

And it was the truth I had no idea why I wanted Caroline to stay at my house and why I told them they could all stay with Elijah and I. I have no idea what I was thinking I guess it could be the impulse and the fact that I couldn't sit next to her and watch her cry and I felt helpless bloke and the fact that she was blonde goddess makes me feel helpless too.

"Mmm." Kol replies as he continues to smirk and laugh and he goes straight to the bar and I know that Kol will be staying her until the women all leave the house and I want to punch him so badly for getting under my skin.

"Say another thing and I'll put out your kidney in front of everyone," I sneer and I hear giggling behind me. I turn to see Caroline watching Kol and I threaten each other and I once again find the old spark in her eyes like before when we first met and I see her somewhat relaxing.

"Will you two stops fighting like children? We have one in the house by the way?" I hear Rebekah as she enters the living room and we all watch Jason sit on the couch comfortable and play with his Nintendo DS. I look up to see Caroline smiling as she watches Jason play comfortably.

"Nik is the one who threaten me," Kol smirks and replies like a child and sits next to Jason and they both begin to play together.

I smirk because even though I was threatening him I wasn't the one that started it but I wasn't going to tell them.

"Shall we have a tour then?" Elijah asks and the women smile while nodding in agreement.

"Follow me then," I watch as Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah leave the living room and follow Elijah to the kitchen as Kol goes behind Bonnie.

I sigh because some how they all managed to leave me with the child and I didn't know what to say to him so I decide to just sit next to him and hope he doesn't want to start a conversation but like always I'm proved wrong.

"Are you Nik?" Jason asks as he stops playing his game and moves his head and looks up at me, I can see his eyes are filled with wonder and curiosity.

I smile, "Yeah, I am." I reply and he nods.

"Are you going to protect mommy?" he asks and I nod.

"I'll do my best."

He goes back to his game is quiet for a while, "Mommy likes you." He tells me and I can't help but chuckle as he tells me this and I have a feeling Caroline doesn't know he's telling me this or even worse that he knows she likes me.

"Are you okay with your mom liking me?" I ask and he looks up at me again and I try my hardest not to laugh because I'm asking a six-year-old child if he's all right with his mother liking me or worse me liking his mother.

If only he knew how badly his mother has been driving me insane, keeping me in a constant knot in head while thinking about her every minute of every day since I've met her. The one woman, which I'm deeply trying to protect even though we are still strangers and some how that doesn't bother me.

"Do you like mommy?" He asks and I laugh once more because this brilliant little man is answering a question with another question and now he's getting me to tell him that I actually do like Caroline.

"I do," I reply seriously no longer laughing. "But the question is do you like me?"

He watches me and for a second I feel insecure. I don't want this kid to tell me that he doesn't like me even though he's only known me for about a day or two, I'm letting him judge me right now and then I feel quite ridiculous for letting a child make me feel this way but I know I needed to ask him how he feels about me.

I feel a need to make him like me because I can never peruse Caroline if her son doesn't approve of me with his mother.

"Yeah," he replies, brining me back from my thoughts and I watch him as he goes back to his game once more and continues to play, "Do you like Mario, Nik?"

I chuckle, "I used to play when I was a child."

He smiles, "Jason?" I hear Caroline come back from the kitchen alone and I wonder if the rest of the group went upstairs or to the back of the house.

Out side we had a basketball court, another bar with a pool and Jacuzzi, it was a nice place and I quite enjoyed it at times but I haven't been out there lately.

"Mommy!" He yells and jumps to her arms like he hasn't seen his mother in days and I can't help but smile as I watch them.

"Are you being good to Niklaus?" She asks him as she picks him up and looks at him and then turns to look at me.

"Yes," he replies softly and I chuckle as I lie back on the couch and watch her.

It was like a hobby that I've never even knew I was going to take a part of. Even with the bruise on her face she was still beautiful and I still wanted her. I wanted every part of her and I wanted to be the one to get her out of all her problems and make her forget all her worries.

"Thank you," Caroline whispers and I nod smiling at her and I can't help but always smile when I stare at her eyes or when I just look at her.

"Can you show us a room? Every one else is outside gazing at the pool and I'm tired." She asks and I nod getting up and lead her up the stairs.

We get upstairs and I show her the room right next to mine and I can't help but to put her next to me even though I know that nothing will happen during this stay and I don't even know if she wants me.

I open the door for her and Jason and Jason runs to the bed, "Thank you for all of this." She whispers again.

"It's no problem, the bathroom is across the hall and every thing you need will be in there." I inform her and set her bags on the floor and close the door for them.

* * *

I go back downstairs and meet every one who's eying me suspiciously as I walk downstairs and I can't help but smirk.

"Where's my sister in law?" Kol asks smirking once more and I ignore him as I go straight to the bar craving a drink. I didn't know what the hell I was doing and it was sort of driving me mad.

"That bad huh?" Kol wonders and I roll my eyes at him.

"Why do you call her sister in law you just met her?" Bonnie asks and Kol smiles as a reply.

"Because Klaus is in love with her, can't you tell?" He informs her and I have a sudden urge to hit him or slap him a little.

"I'm leaving," Rebekah interrupts. "Matt's at home waiting for me."

She walks to me and kisses my cheek before leaving, "Get to know her, Nik." She whispers in my ear and I nod saying nothing in return because I have no idea how to get to know her. I've never had to do this before.

I want to so badly and some how I want to know if she's just as interested in me and they way her son told me she does likes me makes me want to pursue her but then all I can think about is the fact that she's an escort and she might want to get back to that job once she deals with this mess and I won't be able to handle her lifestyle. I know that I can't and it always burns me with jealousy inside each time I see her speaking to another man and the thought of her being with another male makes angry.

It makes me want to break everything in the room around me and burn things. I wouldn't do it in front of any one but I can't handle that lifestyle and I can't ask her to change her life for me because that would be wrong of me. She has so much going that me telling her to change would be wrong of me.

I sigh and watch Rebekah leave the house and make her way to her husband and the girls sit on the living room.

"Mmm. I can say she might be too," Elena whispers but we all hear her and Kol smirks.

"Perfect couple but I don't think Klaus can handle your job." Kol replies and I smack him on the back of the head as he walks to the bar and takes the bottle of bourbon.

"No male can," Bonnie replies and sighs. "But who knows if she even goes back to escorting. I went on her computer last night and she had done searches on Seattle and I think she might want to move back with her father."

Elena gaps and looks straight at Bonnie, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Bonnie shrugs and Elijah excuses himself to his room and I sit down again. "She can't leave!" Elena almost yells.

"I know," Bonnie whispers sadly trying to keep her emotions in check. "She's our sister but I don't think she fells safe here anymore."

"Maybe she just wants to see her dad." Elena tries to find excuses and I find myself frowning and drinking more scotch.

"Well ask her tomorrow," Bonnie reassures and places her hand on Elena's and I see both of their eyes sadden and they get upset as they might lose their best friend.

"Can you show us a room?" They ask Kol as he drinks and he leaves with both of them and they leave me alone in the living room.

I decide it's best to take a shower and maybe go to the library and take up some time dawning or find some other way to relax.

* * *

I'm downstairs after sitting for at least three more hours and it's almost two in the morning and I finally decide on going upstairs and get some sleep but I'm stopped when I see a shadow sitting on the couch in the living room and they're looking at something.

At first I couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark but then I notice it's Caroline reading on her iPad, "Is everything all right?" I ask and I watch her jump and she places her hand on her chest.

"Oh my, gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack." She replies smiling. "Everything is fine I'm just having a tough time sleeping so I came down here to read since Jason is asleep and I don't want to wake him."

I nod, "Did you know you're friends are afraid you're leaving?" I ask her and her eyes widen in surprise and I walk and sit next to her.

"Why?" She whispers afraid.

"Bonnie said she saw on your computer yesterday with some search about Seattle, they're afraid you're leaving after this is over." I explain and she nods in reply and I'm kind of curious myself if she's planning on leaving. I hope that she's not but she's quiet and she's not responding.

"So it's true?"

She sighs and shakes her head softly and turns off her iPad and places it next to her and moves her body to look at me.

"No it's not, I was planning on going to Seattle and asking them to go with me. I just want to go see my dad I haven't seen them in almost two years and I thought maybe Jason spending some time with my dad could help him I mean school is almost over in less than two weeks. I thought maybe seeing my dad he would forget about Tyler and my dad could some how help him. He has no guy that could be a father figure to him but me.

"Women everywhere surround him, with Bonnie, Elena or Rose and her daughter. There's no man in his life besides my father and his husband to help him if he has any guy questions or to just be around a man. I think that's why he's so interested in you, Kol and Elijah because this is the first time he's around men. I mean I do play video games with him, I play sports just for him and do all that guy stuff but it's always better to do it with a guy and I'm not one and he can do that with my dad.

"He was four when he last saw my dad and I think it might do him good getting away from New York and I think it might be good for both us. I wanted Bonnie and Elena to come with me but since Manson showed up I didn't get time to explain to them what I was planning but I don't know if they would even come because they have work, they're not going to stop working forever even though they both have enough money to live off it for a year with out working." She sighs and I'm impressed she's telling me all this because this is the most she's ever told me before.

"I'm really, truly sorry I didn't tell you what I did that first night and told you I was a secretary. It's just my cover story most men don't fancy woman who escort and I wanted to keep the good image you got of me and let you forget me and I never wanted you to meet Ruby. I never wanted you to see me on the job with another man and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I do this because of the money. I don't do this because I enjoy it because I don't I just want to be able to provide Jason with what I didn't get when I was younger and I don't want him to end up like me in this fucked up life." She confesses and I have and sudden urge to hug her and I do.

"You don't have to apologize, Caroline." I whisper in her ear and I call feel her shiver under my touch as I hug her.

Not wanting to, I let her go and she smiles at me, "I really do mean it and I'm more thankful for your help and your families I know you didn't have to do this."

"By the way, can Kol stop calling me your sister in law?" she wonders and I chuckle.

"Good luck making him stop once he starts he doesn't finish." I reply laughing and she giggles with me.

"God, I love that sound." I whisper and she bites her lip.

"Don't bite your lip," I tell her and she lets go of it and her eyes begin to sparkle. If she only knew how badly I've wanted to kiss those beautiful lips of her and claim them for myself and not ever share.

If she only knew how badly I wanted her and to tell her she was gorgeous every day and how I would be more than gladly to become weak for her.

"Your sister told me to get to know you," she whispers breaking the silence and I smile because now Rebekah was getting to her.

"Bekah does that," I reply.

"What does mean by it?" she wonders and I smile and look at her straight in the eyes.

"She thinks you're smitten by me, love," I reply chuckling.

"Right back to you, Niklaus," she replies as she giggles and gets up while she picks up her iPad and she gives me a chance to let my eyes wander to her curves and what great curves she does have only wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Maybe I'll start getting to know tomorrow morning once I get a good night sleep," she whispers and moves her body and kisses my cheek quickly but I stand up and grab her arm and make her turn around again and I wrap an arm around her waist and move her body closer to mine.

I let go of her wrist and place my fingers softly under her chin and make her look up at me before I lean down and kiss her softly and enjoying how soft her lips taste of vanilla.

I feel her body relax and her free hand tangle itself in my hair as she returns the kiss and I take that as permission to keep kissing her.

This wasn't just any normal kiss this was much more different as if an electric jolt fired inside me bursting with warmth and I wanted to kiss this woman for the rest of my life. I move her even closer to me and she throws her iPad back on the couch and moves her new free arm back to my neck and I hear her softly moan and open her mouth and I let my tongue explore her.

The most exquisite taste of vanilla and strawberries as I explore her mouth and claim each part of her as my own and I know that after this kiss I will forever lose the fight of trying to ignore or forget all about Caroline because I've never felt like this again and I pull her even closer and feel her breast press up against my chest and her touch excites every bone of my body.

We move each other's tongue in a synchronized motion and I continue to explore her, as she leaves no part of my mouth untouched. We continue to kiss and I let my tongue wander to her lips and she nibbles on my bottom lip and we let each other go gasping for air and letting both of our breathing get normalized once again.

Our foreheads meet as we both gasp for air and I tilt her chin with my fingers and I meet her bright green eyes shinning like I've never witness before.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere after that," I whisper and she beams back smiling in return.

"Me neither," she whispers still out of breath and kisses me softly once more, "Good night," she add and turns with her iPad once more in her hands and walks upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: All right, so I was going to update this chapter tomorrow BUT because tropical storm Isaac is going to be hitting Puerto Rico and usually tropical storms are deathly here on the island I decided to update this now before the weather gets worse and I lose power, meaning no internet to update, which just happened a couple minutes ago before I was going to update and thankfully it came back quickly. The rain is starting to get harder and I just hope we really don't lose power for that long. I can't live with out internet LOL. _

_So, here is the next chapter and I'm so glad you guys are still sticking with me through out this journey and I'm finally getting rid of my writers block with some of the great ideas you've all sent me. It's been such a great help and I'm up to writing chapter 19 and 20 currently. _

_Also, don't forget to review they make me happy to know you guys are still reading and enjoying it :D and follow for more updates. Enjoy and let me know how you like it! _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15. 

Wednesday. 

I lay in bed and I wonder what sleep even means any more, but this time it wasn't the worry of Tyler getting out of jail or Manson showing up at my apartment it was the amazing kiss I had with Klaus last night that was keeping me up tossing and turning in bed. I could feel the early morning arising and my mind and my body is deeply craving caffeine just so I could somewhat relax my body and stay awake.

I didn't know how today was going to go but some how I managed to get at least a couple hours asleep and I was woken up by Jason's constant jumping up and down on our king size bed in our new room.

I smile while opening my eyes and find him jumping and giggling. I look at his bright and shinning green eyes and I can't help but to laugh with him.

"Please don't break the bed Jason," I tell him smiling even though I know it'll probably never happen since he's only 6 and he's not heavy.

"Mommy! Jump!" He yells giggling and continues to jump around the bed in circle as if this is his new trampoline.

I get up on the bed and jump with him and I hope no one catches us on the bed jumping because I'll be completely embarrassed for jumping on Klaus' guest beds and I pray I don't break it but I can't help but to giggle with him.

I look at the clock next to bed as it says it's ten in the morning now and I wonder when exactly I fell asleep but I stop thinking about as I continue to jump with my giggling son.

It's not until we hear someone cough coming from the door that both Jason and I stop jumping and giggling and stop in the middle of the bed freezing, like we just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

I smile looking at who's in the door and I find Klaus just standing there watching us and then he's joined by both Bonnie and Elena who's laughing at us.

We sit on the bed and I stand leaving the bed, "Come on Jason, we're in trouble now." I whisper and he smiles mischievously.

"No, Mommy!" He yells giggling and he starts jumping on the bed again but I catch him.

"No, breakfast," I tell him and he runs to the door and hugs Klaus.

"Hey big guy," Klaus greets him and from the ground Jason looks at he smiles at him.

"Are we in trouble?" he asks and Klaus chuckles.

"Of course not, you're allowed to jump on the bed." Klaus replies and I smile.

"Mommy is in trouble?" he asks once more and I giggle.

"Maybe," Klaus replies smirking.

Jason runs away and Bonnie and Elena join me in the room invading my bags with clothes.

"Didn't you guys already pack a bag before we came here?" I ask smiling.

Bonnie turns and smiles, "Yes, but we forgot some stuff." She replies.

"Like what?" I ask watching them tear apart my bags.

"Well you know, tooth brushes and stuff." Elena replies and I laugh.

"We figured since you have Jason you might have brought extra stuff for us." Bonnie replies and I laugh.

"I did it's all in the bathroom I put it there last night for you two and Jason by the way did he go downstairs?" I ask and Klaus nods.

I sigh, "Do you have any food?" I ask and Klaus shrugs.

"Not much of a cook, love," he replies and I smile.

"I'll go find out then?" I ask him and he nods.

I leave them upstairs but Klaus follows me. Once at the kitchen I find Jason is playing with Kol and the small amount of toys he's brought and I look around inside the fridge and cabinets and find some things I use for breakfast.

I decide on making every one pancakes with scramble eggs and French toast and oatmeal for the girls. Bonnie and Elena usually had a small breakfast but just in case someone didn't like something they would have something to eat.

Klaus leaves me in the kitchen and later comes back with Jason and Kol.

"So the sister in law does cook?" Kol asks smirking while bumping into me and I throw some of the pancake batter on his face and he stares at me in shock with wide eyes and I can't help but giggle.

"Not your sister in law," I tell him smirking as he cleans his face, "But you wish I was." I tell him while starting to cook the pancakes and he chuckles.

"If you were my sister in law I'd move back in here." He replies.

"Kol," Klaus warns him but he ignores his brother.

"And why is that? So I'd bring Bonnie more often?" I ask and he watches me in shock once again. I turn to look at him and smile.

"I'm not stupid," I tell him and start working on the French toast as well.

He smirks and leans to me while I cook, "That and because I love the smell coming from the kitchen." He replies and I giggle.

"You're not getting any." I reply giggling.

"I think we've met Kol's match," I hear Elijah from behind me. "But it does smell great."

I smile and continue to cook but I can still see Kol standing next to me, "Make yourself useful and find my son." I tell him beaming and he says nothing but leaves.

I finish the eggs and the oatmeal when I hear Kol and Jason come back with the girls and I turn to look at them Kol is carrying Jason and I smile because Jason's found a friendship with Kol.

"Thank you," I tell him and hand him a plate. "You can eat now."

He gives Jason to me and I show him the food, "What do you want baby boy?"

He smiles, "Eggs and toast!"

"All right go sit down and I'll bring it to you okay?" I ask him and he nods and leaves to sit next to Klaus and Elijah.

I serve him his food and cut the French toast into pieces for him while every one else serves food for them and eat breakfast together and for some reason we're comfortable eating. It's almost as if we are a small family eating breakfast and I feel comfortable with all of them.

I help Jason with his food while we eat and I can feel Bonnie next to me giggling.

"What's so funny?" I ask her and she looks at Elena who's deep in conversation with Elijah.

I nod and say nothing but from the looks of it, it seems every one if finding a Mikaelson interesting and every one is paired off for some unknown reason.

"Care, your cooking is way better than Bonnie," Elena says from across the table and I giggle.

"You're just saying that because you're mad at Bonnie." I reply while I help Jason with cutting his food as he nudges my side for help.

"Well, I would say she's right but you know I can't say I hate my own cooking skills." Bonnie adds and I giggle.

"I love when you cook save me the trouble of doing it myself." I tell her and we giggle.

* * *

After breakfast I go upstairs and get Jason to shower and I shower myself. I dress him in shorts and a t-shirt and black sandals and he waits for me while I shower.

Thankfully the bruise on my face was some what getting better and I decide to put a little bit of coverage since Kol already took photos of my face and my body bruises after we ate breakfast.

My stomach fell as I thought about Friday and how we would all have to go to court and Jason would have to see Tyler again. I was afraid of how he'd react and most of all what Manson would say once he saw us again.

I get dressed in yellow shorts and white and grey tank top and nude flats. I put my hair but in a messy bun and leave the bathroom and find Jason playing on the bed with his Nintendo DS.

"Want to play outside?" I ask him and he smiles and runs to me.

"Come on," I tell him and I stop when I hear my cell phone ring and I pick up to answer.

"You and you're friends have been gone off the raider for almost three days what the hell is going on?" I roll my eyes.

"Hold on," I tell her and tell Jason to go downstairs and that'll meet him there so we can play.

"Look some personal stuff is going on and I can't go to work all right?" I tell Katherine who's pissed because we're not working.

"If you don't show up to work on Monday I'm dropping you and tell your friends too." Katherine spits and I roll my eyes.

"Look Katherine, they might go back to work on Monday but you're going to have to drop me because I'm not going to work on Monday I'm busy and there's things I need to take care off and I can't work with my son around and you know that and I don't want to." I replied and hung up the phone on her and left the room and bump into someone's hard body.

"I'm sorry," I said as I found my eyes meet Klaus' blue eyes. I sigh because Katherine always made me so angry.

"Is every thing all right, love?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, it's just Katherine, my agent called me telling me she was going to drop me if I don't work on Monday and whatever and I told her to drop me I'm not in the mood to work right now."

I could see Klaus' eyes tense while I told him work, "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about this." I whisper and leave him in the hallway quiet.

I didn't want to talk to him about work either because I knew he didn't like it and no man does like it. I didn't know what to tell him and after the kiss we shared last night I was even more confused than ever.

I was also afraid of working because I could find myself meeting Manson or Tyler and I didn't want to have strangers in my home who could bring danger to my son or myself. I was afraid of them making someone come to me so that they could get inside my house and hurt me or hurt Jason and I was starting to realize being an escort wasn't safe for me or Jason and I wonder if that's what drove Rose to stop escorting and go to school.

The fact that I wasn't feeling safe anywhere and this is the first day I some what feel safe because I'm not home and instead I'm in the Mikaelson manor well was making me feel weird and some what uncomfortable because eventually I would have to go back to my place.

I found myself outside and I decided to watch Jason play with both Kol and Elijah. I turned and found the girls with their toes inside the pool.

I sat beside them and sigh, "Katherine called and said if we don't go back to working by Monday she's going to drop us." I told them as I took off my flats and put my toes in the water with them and felt my shoulders sag.

"What did you tell her?" Elena asks and I look at her.

"I told her that you guys might go back to work but to not count on me being back on Monday." I replied and they looked away, "And I'm not moving to Seattle."

Their heads shot back to me and I smile, "Klaus told me that you two saw my computer with Seattle searches but I was only looking in to Seattle so I could visit my dad after this is over and so Jason could spend some quality time with a guy since he hasn't seen my dad in almost two years. I was looking for hotels to ask you two to come with me so you both could meet my dad and Joe." I explain and saw their eyes brighten and I hadn't taken a notice the sadness in their eyes, as they believed I was leaving them.

"I'm not leaving New York but I might want to move. I no longer feel safe there and I don't feel safe being an escort right now. I'm afraid they might send a man to my house and try to hurt me or Jason and that keeps me up at night and I'm scared and I shouldn't be scared of my own home." I keep explaining and they nod.

Bonnie takes my hand, "We understand and if you need to move, we'll help you and if you want us to go to Seattle we'll I'm going. I've never left the city."

I giggle, "Just know Seattle can some times have really crappy weather." I reply and we laugh.

"I'd still go just to take a break." Elena replies.

I smile, "We wouldn't be going until the school ends."

"Who cares?" Elena replies smiling and moving her feet in the water.

"What about work?" I ask them and they stop for a second.

"Well I don't know about Elena but I have enough money to survive for almost two years and we'll if Katherine stops us who cares we can always find a better agent or do it ourselves." Bonnie replies and hugs me.

"Sisters are more important than a job." She adds and lets me go and I smile.

"I agree, I can still pay for Jeremy's school and keep living for almost two years but to be honest both Bonnie and I have been looking into doing this ourselves and maybe start our own agency the right way not Katherine's way." Elena explains.

"Are you two serious?" I ask and they smile brightly.

"Yes, we might have to go to school and learn more about business and stuff but we have been doing our research into continuing escorting with out an agent and then start a business ourselves and you can totally help if you want and not fuck anyone." Bonnie says.

"That sounds amazing!" I reply cheering in happiness and we all giggle.

I turn to watch the guys playing with Jason and I watch that now Klaus with playing with them too at the basketball court a little farther from the pool.

"What about Klaus?" Bonnie whispers.

I sigh, "I don't know." I say honestly and they look at me seriously. I didn't want to tell them exactly yet about the amazing kiss we shared because to be honest I wanted to keep it to myself and I still wasn't done analyzing what the kiss could actually mean.

Did it mean he wanted more? Or did he do it just that once and he was never going to try to kiss me again? I was confused and like always and the fact I was partly OCD I kept over analyzing every single second of that amazing kiss.

"Do you want something with him?" Elena wonders.

"What does he make you feel?" Bonnie asks as well.

"He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world and that he only wants me but at the same time I can feel him not wanting not getting close or attached to me because of my job." I say softly.

"Rebekah told me to get to know him and apparently she told him the same thing." I add. "It's a complicated situation that I didn't even want to get into in the first place because I already have such a complicated past."

"But he seems more than happy to be a part of that complication or at least try to ease it." Bonnie concludes and I nod.

"It's obviously he's head over heels for you and you are too, give it a chance and actually get to know each other and you might never know, they all like you and they all want to protect you." Elena advices and I nod and stay quiet and watch Klaus laugh with the guys.

"Besides you two are head over heels with his brothers," I say and giggle as I watch them blush.

"I knew it," I add and smile. "Kol is pretty hot," I add and Bonnie laughs.

"He is," she replies dreamily. "Jeeze just get him naked, Bonnie," Elena yells and we giggle.

I turn to her, "Oh be quiet, you're in love with Elijah."

Bonnie and I watch her blush and her skin turns a light pink and we laugh together.

"It's obviously he's in love with you too." Bonnie adds and I giggle.

"Everyone's got a Mikaelson man." I whisper and we laugh.

We keep watching the boys play and how they all later decide to jump on the pool and Klaus and Kol take turns on carrying Jason around the pool.

"Mommy!" he yells as he plays with the water and his short are now completely drenched.

"I know I see you," I reply and smile and he tries to swim his way over to me but Klaus brings him over to me instead and Elena and Bonnie leave to the other side of the pool and leave us both alone.

Jason jumps on me and wets the front part of my clothes and I smile with him and giggle. "Jason!" I yell and I can see Kol smirking from the other side of the pool with mischief. Jason leaves the pool and runs to Kol and Elijah to play once again.

"Oh he's so going to pay later," I grumble and Klaus chuckles.

"You really are his match." He adds as he stops laughing and his eyes sparkle. "I might just leave you two to it but don't break the house." He adds and I giggle.

"So tell me something new Mr. Niklaus," I tell him smiling and he chuckles.

"I don't cook," he replies chuckling.

I scoff, "I figured that out when I noticed the lack of appliances in your kitchen." I tell him giggling, "Do you live with all your brothers?" I ask.

"Only Elijah, love," he replies and adds, "But I think I'm now stuck with Kol as well."

I giggle, "He's smitten with Bonnie like you English men say," I reply and smile at him.

"Are you going to get in the water?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I don't want Jason to see my bruises," I whisper sadly and I watch his eyes get angry once more and I quickly want to find a way to change the subject but I just can't figure out what to say.

"Please don't be angry," I whisper and I don't like seeing him angry and I want to tell him that he shouldn't be angry for something that's not even his fault and he's suddenly evolved in even though he doesn't have to be.

"I'm not angry with you, love, I just wish I could beat the guy to pulp." He replies and I nod and before I even realize it I feel him grabbing my feet and pulling me inside the pool and his eyes are now shinning with excitement as he watches me squirm and yell because he pulled me in the water.

"Oops." He whispers in my ear and I giggle because I feel his hands wrap around my waist and he's body is currently so close to mine.

I felt my body grow warm exactly like last night when we kissed and I suddenly wanted to be left completely alone with him. Klaus was driving me insane and he didn't even know how crazy he was making me feel. I could feel my heart ache for him to care about me just like I'm beginning to deeply care for him.

"If it wasn't because so many people are watching I'd kiss you." He tells me and suddenly lets me go and even though every one is watching him I still want him to kiss me but instead I bite my lip instead.

I giggle because he gets closer to me once more and wraps his arms around my waist but I release my lip from my teeth and he growls at me and I can't help to laugh that completely falling for this wonderful man.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello readers, I'm back with a new update that I hope you enjoy. I've been writing and editing a lot for this story and my other ff's that it's taken me a little longer to update. But here is the next chapter and Klaroline is so going to happen :D _

_Don't forget to review and tell me how you like how the story is going so far, I enjoy reading everything you guys have to say and it means so much to me that you're all reading my story as well. _

_Also, this chapter and the last chapter is in Caroline's POV just so you guys don't have any confusion. All the chapters that say Klaus are Klaus' POV and the rest are strictly Caroline's. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16 

Thursday. 

I wake up late the next morning; at least, I thought it was morning. I turn around bed only to realize that I was in bed alone and I wake up immediately thinking where Jason could be.

I clearly remember him going to bed with me but when I turn around again and look at the clock next to the bed I notice that it's almost noon, making it pretty obvious the reason he's not in bed with me sleeping is because he's most likely already awake and he's gone downstairs. I let the breath I've been holding out when I listen closely and I can hear noises coming from outside.

I continue to listen and I can clearly hear Jason's voice outside yelling and cheering. I can hear the happiness as he cheers and I can also here both Kol and Klaus. I sigh because they must be playing basketball outside just like yesterday and I wonder why Bonnie and Elena haven't come upstairs to wake me up.

I suppose it could be because I haven't been sleeping the last couple of days and I know that they're both worried about me and they both want to help me recover and don't want me to be so stressed out since I constantly see both Manson and Tyler in my dreams trying to steal Jason and Manson from me.

I hear someone knock on my door and before I can answer it, the door swings open and both Elena and Bonnie are right behind them smiling and their eyes filled with mischief.

"Rise and shine," Elena says as she enters the room and holds a pink make up bag.

"Sunshine," Bonnie finishes for Elena as she closes the door.

"You are going on a picnic," Elena continues as she sets the make up bag down and opens the bag and begins to take out make up and sets it around neatly on the bedside table.

"With the gorgeous Mikaelson who's downstairs playing with your son." Bonnie continues and before I can even put a word in they both don't let me.

"And don't start with the excuses. We need to take this living this situation to our advantage and since you're clearly not taking charge we are doing it for you." Elena begins.

"And don't make Jason an excuse because he will be staying with us and Kol and Elijah. We have all ready planned the day out for the little guy and he will absolutely enjoy it." Bonnie explains and opens my luggage bags and begins to pull out clothes and prepares different outfits.

"Though he much rather go with you on a date like the good son that he is but we already explained to him that no matter how much he currently loves mommy, his mom needs some alone time with Klaus." Elena adds and walks around the room looking for shoes.

"Now, you should begin by showering and washing your hair, we have at least a little over an hour to get ready." Bonnie plans loudly.

"And he's already agreed so he should be coming upstairs shortly to get ready as well." Elena adds and once they both finish talking they both turn to look at me and they fold their arms on top of their chest.

"What are you waiting for?" Elena asks.

"You need to shave, shower, and wash that lovely pretty hair of yours. The clock is ticking." Bonnie finishes.

"Do I get to say a word during this?" I ask wondering when they'll let me voice my opinion.

"You get to say all the words you can." Elena replies and when I open my mouth to begin talking Bonnie talks again.

"Unless it has anything to do with you not going because we are not taking no for an answer and nothing negative will be said." Bonnie warns with her hands on her hips.

"Now leave to shower before we drag you and make sure you shower." says Elena as she opens the room door again.

"Everything essential you might need to get ready in the shower is all ready there." Bonnie continues and with out any more reason I get up and leave the bed and head towards the bathroom to shower.

"One last thing," I tell them before I officially leave the room.

"Careful what you say, Caroline." Elena warns and I smile.

"Stop the synchronization act, please, it's weird." I tell them smirking and before they can throw anything at me I run inside the bathroom and close the door.

"We'll get you for that," Elena and Bonnie say at the same time and I giggle.

I can still hear the guys the downstairs and I can now hear that Elijah has joined in on the fun by the time I get out of the shower. Fully shaved and washed and soft as a baby's bottom I leave the bathroom and enter my room, which has been completely changed.

The bed has at least four different day outfits prepared for me with shoes and accessories. There's a chair in the middle of the room and close to the chair there's a small table with loads of make up that Elena brought in the room for me and a hair blow drier and curling iron.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff?" I wonder since I don't exactly remember packing so many clothes but mostly I didn't pack all the make up that's in the room and hair styling tools that are now in the room.

"Don't worry after we set up your date with Klaus we left and went back to our place and got all this stuff and brought it here to make the preparation easier with all the proper essentials." Elena explains.

"So, who came up with the idea to go on a picnic date? If I may ask." I said out loud as I put on my underwear and looked at all the chair in the room.

"Being completely honest it was his idea and he came to us and Rebekah, she'll be back here shortly to help us get you prepared. She's down stairs getting the picnic food ready." Bonnie explains and we start the whole process of trying on different outfits.

After twenty minutes of Bonnie and Elena and later on Rebekah making sure I was dressed perfectly, the three of them decided I should wear pastel yellow shorts with a white loose lacy top that went with a thin brown belt and orange peek toe high heel wedges. For accessories they added a light yellow and red bracelets and decided to not take a purse like Elena had originally suggested.

After getting dressed they sat me down while Elena worked on my hair and Bonnie worked on my make up and Rebekah worked on my nails and toes and painted them a nude color.

"Is all of this necessary?" I asked as I felt myself getting picked by different sides.

"Of course," Bonnie replies and Rebekah smiles.

"Don't you want to get to know, Nik?" Rebekah asks and she finishes my right hand and starts painting my left hand nails.

"Yes," I whisper and I don't know why I'm suddenly getting nervous.

After we kissed we spent the day in the pool I felt the sparks every little girls dreams off when they meet that one special guy. The kiss was out of this world and I've never had a man kiss me like Klaus kisses me.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Bonnie wonder and I blush.

"Oh my gosh, you did!" Elena yells and cheers.

"Details now!" Bonnie and Elena say in union and I flush.

"It was the night we first got here. I was downstairs because I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to interrupt Jason from sleeping while I was reading my iPad so I went downstairs and it turns out he was there too or at least he found me there and we talked and it happened."

I didn't know if I should keep telling them more but before I could kill myself over thinking the situation like I usually do but Rebekah stops me, "How did it feel?" She asks as she continues to paint my nails.

"It was different." I replied vaguely.

"Care," Elena says in a warning tone, knowing that I needed to elaborate because they all wanted to know.

"What was different about it?" Rebekah asks.

"Seriously, Care, let it out you kiss men all the time how was this kiss any different?" Bonnie asks exasperated.

I sigh, "Because it was more than just a simple kiss behind it. When we kissed my whole body felt warm inside and I've never felt that with any one and I've kissed a lot of men and I know that. This was like nothing I've ever felt before. The kiss we shared sparked something inside me that I've never felt before, like every girls dreams of feeling fireworks when they kiss the man they've been looking for but for me it wasn't like I closed my eyes and saw fireworks it's like something inside me just blew up and exploded with goodness. It was a good feeling, it was really good." I tried to explain but whenever I thought about the kiss there weren't enough words I could use to explain it.

"That's how I feel when I'm with Matt." Rebekah whispers and I look at her and wonder how long it took her to know that she actually loved Matt and wanted to marry him and then I feel myself choke.

Marriage? Did I just think that to myself? I've never thought about marriage with any man and now I suddenly brought the word marriage in my head as if I would seriously marry some one or even worse why would some one consider marrying some one with my life style and past?

"You're selling yourself short," Rebekah adds aloud and my eyes widen in fear.

Rebekah giggles in response, "Yeah, Klaus thinks the same thing about himself and he always thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved or that any one should be with him and I know you think of yourself the same way because you're an escort but you should not let that stop you from getting to know him when you all ready admitted out loud that you actually felt something when you kissed."

My mouth opens and falls to the ground. How is it possible for a woman that barely knows anything about me and just recently found out my background can state out loud exactly what I'm thinking?

"Are you a witch?" I ask because this has never happened before.

Rebekah giggles, "Of course not but you are exactly like my brother, Caroline."

"Woah," Elena says as she also hears what Rebekah says and is equally impressed.

"My brothers might think they are very complex but they're not, the only one that might be complex is Kol because he puts a front for every one including himself but I know him better. I am their sister, that's why I know he's crushing on Bonnie." Rebekah informs us and that's when Bonnie chokes herself.

I can't help but giggle because Rebekah is spilling all of her brother's secrets with no problem as if she even cares what her brothers say to her about it later.

"Oh we know Kol is crushing on Bonnie, as well as the fact that she is returning the favor." I say out loud and giggle.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for spilling out all of your brothers secrets?" Elena asks as she begins to curl my hair.

"Of course not. It's the first time they've ever been interested in something real." Rebekah replies simply and beings to paint my toenails.

I didn't know what exactly I should say or most of all what I should ask because I was nervous about this date. I didn't even know if I should try to ask Rebekah for advice.

Before I can even open my mouth to say something the door opens and Kol and Jason both enter the room and they decide to lie on the bed.

"Woah, my sister in law is getting pampered." Kol smirks as he says this and begins to tickle Jason.

I smile because I've never seen Jason with such a blissful laugh and smile as he hangs around with men and it breaks my heart I've been keeping him away from a father figure.

"Kol." Rebekah said in a warning tone before I could get to him.

"Yeah, Kol." I say smirking biting my tongue just so I don't giggle in laughter.

"She can't do anything, she's being held back by three women. What's wrong sis you can't get ready with out help?" He asks laughing while Jason leaves the bed and jumps on my lap and kisses me.

"Did you have fun playing out side with all the men of the house?" I ask him and he smiles joyfully.

"Yes," he replies happily and I'm just as happy as he is for him.

"I can tell you smell like a man," I tell him while I wrinkle my nose as I smell him.

He was sweaty and you could smell him and Kol from a mile away. "Don't worry, we'll give him a shower once you leave." Elena reasons and I nod.

I was happy that Elena and Bonnie took care of Jason for me as their very own child. They were the two aunts that he didn't know he'd get because I don't have any brothers or sister.

I was thrilled that he actually enjoyed being with the only two friends I can count on for anything as well as Rose and now that there men around him I also knew he was always going to want to see Klaus and Kol who have a taken a real like to Jason.

I didn't except single men to be so willing to play when there was a child around and it made me be fortunate for meeting Klaus in the bar that night.

I didn't think I'd ever be thankful for meeting him so badly because I originally was never planning on letting him stay in life and most of all I was never planning on ever seeing Klaus again.

If it wasn't because Logan made me be his date at the hotel on Monday I would of never seen Klaus again and I would of never had Kol's help when Tyler was beating me.

I was glad I had the Mikaelson's and Rebekah was proving herself to become my friend and most of all she was very helpful when it came to getting advice with Klaus.

"Kol, make yourself useful and make sure Nik is almost ready." Rebekah tells him and I watch him smirk.

"Yes, dear sister, he is the reason why we all stopped playing. Come on, Jay," Kol tells Jason as he gets up from my bed and kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room with Kol.

"Good luck, sister in law," he adds and closes the door.

"I'm so killing your man, Bon," I say angrily and Rebekah giggles.

"He sure is meeting his match," Rebekah says as she holds in her giggles.

"Nik said the same thing!" I almost yell and Rebekah continues to smile.

"Yes, because no one can stand Kol's behavior sometimes though I've notice he tones it down a bit when Bonnie is around." Rebekah spills her thoughts out loud and I giggle.

"Some one is crushing hard." I say.

"Caroline, be quiet!" Bonnie says as she finishes my make up and I smile.

"You love him." I taunt her and giggle.

"Stop moving!" Rebekah warns and I giggle even more.

"Care," Elena tells me and I laugh even louder.

"All right, moms! All of you." I say while I let my breathing get back to normal from all the laughing I've just done.

* * *

After about another dreadful 20 minutes I've realized we managed to get ready, well they all got me ready in an hours noticed and I got up from my seat and put my shoes on and went to the bathroom so I could finally look at myself in the mirror.

I gasp as I see myself, the bruise under my eye is now officially gone thanks to a lovely thing called concealer, which Bonnie used on me to cover it.

I usually didn't use much of concealer unless my skin decided to break out but I knew that I must wear it if I want the ugliest bruise I've ever gotten in my life to disappear at least for a couple of hours.

My lovely summer outfit was complete and thankfully I wasn't bruised on my legs so I was still able to wear shorts. I my heels were very comfortable for some long walks and my hair was perfectly curly and was bouncy with any movement I made, and for the first time in a while I was actually smiling while I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was happy they were some what making me go on this date because of them pampering me I was able to smile again and I haven't been smiling for days, unless I was with Klaus, which was happening to me a lot and I was just now realizing this.

I couldn't understand what was going on inside my stomach but I soon realized that I was getting a really bad case of butterflies because I was just now getting to know that this was actually a date and I haven't been on a date for years now.

"This is a date?" I whisper.

Elena snorts, "We've been telling you this for the past hour."

"No, no, I can't do this." I begin but Bonnie puts her hands on my shoulders softly making me look at her.

"And why ever not?" Rebekah asks.

"I suck at dates, I suck with men, and I haven't been on a date for years, years!" I squeak as my nerves begin to get the best of me.

"Care, you're going to do great." Bonnie tells me and I shake my head.

"No, no, cancel it tell him I can't go." I tell Bonnie and she shakes her head.

"You better get it together because we are not canceling this date, Care," Elena replies giving me her most serious look and I'm afraid because she's never looked at me like this.

"Elena, I'm crap with men!" I begin, "Unless I'm getting paid."

"No, Caroline, this is completely different. You are no longer Ruby, forget about Ruby, completely." Bonnie begins.

"You're Caroline now and Caroline needs love and you deserve it. You've been alone for too long and this is the first time you might be getting the chance to get love back by someone who's worthy of your time, don't let that stop you Caroline because you have Ruby to worry about. You said yourself you might not even go back to that life, don't worry about it and just go out with him and have fun." Elena chants and for the first time since the times I've know Elena I'm shocked.

"Wow." I whisper.

"I know, you didn't think I'd have it in me to actually believe in love, but I do, Caroline, I really do believe in love and I think you have a real chance at getting it and driving yourself insane isn't going to make it any easier." She finishes and I nod.

"She's right, Caroline," Rebekah and Bonnie say in union and I smile again.

"I didn't think I've ever hear myself say that," Bonnie adds and we giggle.

"Hey, I have it in me I just don't let those not close to me actually realize how smart I really am." Elena replies.

I giggle, "You should show us this side more often."

"Maybe, now get out of here, Klaus should be downstairs waiting for you by now." Elena gives me a slight push and they both walk behind me and we find Kol and Jason in the hallway.

"Come on big guy, we're going to give you a shower after you kiss mommy good-bye and wish her loads of fun," Bonnie tells Jason and he runs towards me and hugs my legs.

I get down to his height and kiss his forehead, "Will you be good?" I ask and he nods happily.

"Good, be a good boy and I'll be back soon."

"Have fun with Nik, mommy." He adds and kisses me before he runs away with Bonnie and Elena to the bathroom.

"Good luck sis," Kol tells me and smirks before he leaves as well.

"Thank you, Rebekah." I whisper and leave the hall and walk downstairs to find Klaus waiting for me by the stairs.

"You look beautiful, love." He compliments with his god amazing, British accent and dimples and I have to remind myself not to drop of the floor and let him have his way with me.

_Gosh this is supposed to be a date, Caroline, control your hormones._ I tell myself before I go literally insane and take Klaus' hand, which he held out for me to take while on his other hand he holds the picnic bag.

_Oh this is going to be a long day._I tell myself to take deep breaths as Klaus opens the car door for me and we leave the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

_The next chapter is the date :D and it's going to be fun and filled with a little drama. Don't forget to leave reviews and follow the story for more updates. I'll see you guys soon :D _

_Also, I have a tumblr, follow me if you'd like at **tongue-tiedx. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello readers, I'm so sorry it's taken this long to upload but I have been taking the time to study and get organized for my nursing boards because I need to pass my license in order to get a job and I hope you guys understand. I need to make my studies a priority and make sure my future is better than it is, which is currently broke and jobless and it sucks desperately. _

_Also, I don't know why but my internet connection has been completely wacky for the past couple of days and it's been driving me insane to not have any internet because there's no where I can go here with free wi-fi. But this is the next chapter, FINALLY, Klaus and Caroline's date and also, it is in Klaus' POV. I truly hope you guys enjoy. _

_Don't forget to leave reviews because they make me really happy and excited to read your thoughts and opinions. Until next time. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I still do not own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Thursday. 

Klaus 

She was wonderful and as she walked down the steps after spending a long hour with her friends and Bekah, she was now ready to go on our date.

I didn't know how the idea actually came upon me but I was glad I spoke to her friends about it and they were actually willing to help, which surprised me even more.

I didn't want to judge her friends because that would send the wrong message and I definitely didn't want to judge Caroline besides I want to be a part of her life. I know that this woman can change so much about me with out me even knowing or with out her knowing as well, because she's already changing me by the fact that we're going out on a date, alone.

I don't usually go on a dates and I now glad that the event was actually going to place. I told myself as I got ready that I wasn't going to ask her about her job unless she brought it up because I don't know if I could possibly take the idea of hearing her being with other men that aren't me.

I want to be with this woman fully but I know that it'll take time. Rebekah continues to tell me I need to get to know her and that's what I'm going to do.

Today we take my car and I decided it was better if I drove instead of our driver and make Caroline more at ease.

I turn on the radio as she sits next to me and the first thing that comes up is Closer by Kings of Leon.

_Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

_This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

If there was ever a time I would crave for Kings of Leon's to show up was now.

"You don't seem like the type to listen to Kings of Leon," Caroline says breaking away the silence.

_Driven by the strangle of vein showing no mercy I do it again,_

_Open up your eye, you keep on crying baby, I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

I chuckle, "Why do so many people say that to me?"

_You shimmy shook my bone leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me? Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep?_

_Feel so good but I'm old, 2000 years of chasing's taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

She smiles and I can't help but smile with her, "I don't know. I figured you'd listen to some hard rock or something." She replies seriously but when I turn to look at her I see that's she's holding her tongue so she won't laugh at me.

"Mmm, but then as I see you sitting here I can totally imagine you rocking out to Kings of Leon while you're driving alone." She adds and I chuckle again.

"I don't think I rock out," I tell her smiling and she giggles in return.

"Yeah, but you do have good taste in music." She whispers and smiles as we continue to smile together.

"Are we going to central park?" She asks a little more loudly and I glance at her and notice she's watching the scenery from outside as I drive.

"Is that a bad idea? We could go where ever you'd like, love," I wonder.

"It's fine, I haven't been in a long time." She replies a little too sadly.

"Would you like to go some where better, love?" I ask and she shakes her head but I barely notice, as I have to pay attention to the road.

"No, it's fine, it's just that last time I went Jason fell and cut his knee and we haven't been ever since but I do love central park at this time of year." She explains and I nod quietly.

I wonder to myself if she should of brought her son with us, I knew he wanted to come with us and was trying to deeply convince me as well as Bonnie and Elena to let him go but once Elena and Bonnie explained to him we wanted some time alone he understood and told me to have fun with his mom at the park.

I didn't know about the accident but he was very excited to come to park and I was some what upset and felt as it was wrong to deny him the chance to come to the park but I also craved some quiet time with Caroline with out her friends or my family.

Kol like usual told Jason that they were going to have a much better time with out us as they informed him they were going to take him to the movies after we left and he could eat all the candy in the world and I wished him loads of fun.

It was weird that the somewhat small relationship that I had established with her son felt so normal. I never thought I could be with a woman with a kid but everything that was a part of Caroline felt easy and relaxing.

Her son was very important to her life, which meant that in order to get to her heart and get close to her, I needed to get close to her son but never in my life did I except it to be so easy.

I didn't even think it could be possible for me to get along to a child so easily but he was also exactly like Caroline. You couldn't help but to fall in love with him and love being around him and I knew he was very loved by his mother as well as Bonnie and Caroline.

They both took care of him as if Jason could be their own son and that made him a very lovable child. He was a brilliant kid and I wanted him to continue to be a part of the small amount of men he's never been around with before my brothers and I came along.

We could tell he was deeply craving to spend time with men and he was more than pleased to have Elijah, Kol and I to play sports with him and video games. I knew Caroline had to take the role of both parents but for a child it was always better to actually have a father around even though he would always pick his mother above all.

* * *

As we park and get our things ready I take hold of Caroline's hand and I can actually notice that as I hold her hand I can feel an electric jolt and warmth as our hands touch and fit perfectly together.

I was never much of a man to hold a woman's hand but here I was doing it with Caroline and I was somewhat feeling protective when it comes to her.

"Where do you want to sit?" Caroline turns and looks up at me with her eyes sparkling as she takes in the smell of summer blooming in the ear and people talking.

"Some where with a shade," I reply smirking as I deeply crave for the shade and away from the sunshine.

She giggles, "Not very found of the sun?"

"As long as I don't burn, love."

She smiles, "Shade then? I don't think Rebekah would have packed some sunscreen and I didn't ask, I guess we will find out when we sit and look inside the picnic bag and actually what's inside, besides I'm rather famished myself are you?" She finishes and looks at me and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"What's funny?" She asks and I smile with her.

"Do you always tend to ramble when you're nervous or excited, sweetheart?" I ask her and chuckle again.

"It's all right, love, I rather like it."

She giggles and squeezes my hand and we find a solitary tree far enough from another couple and we open the picnic bag and find a blanket to lie down on the grass and we sit together.

Together we continue to look and find two sandwiches packed for us with a couple of bowls with fruits, like strawberries, blueberries, and grapes, as well as two small bags of chips and two bottles of water and two more bottles of juice.

"Rebekah knows how to pack a bag," she whispers and smiles and we begin to eat.

She eats more than I do since I had breakfast thanks to the delicacy of her best friends, who made breakfast this morning. I understood why she was so hungry since she didn't get woken up until late morning.

"So tell me something." I begin, as I'm quite nervous of where to start a conversation with her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks as she turns to look at me.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." I begin and she smiles softly if that could be considering a smile. I look into her eyes and I can some what see the shine fly away.

"What about you?" She whispers.

"What about me?"

"What are your hopes and dreams?" She asks, "Did you always want to be a lawyer?"

I shake my head and my mind suddenly drifts to when I was a child, "No." I whisper.

"Explain." She asks with a smile full of mischief.

"You tell and I'll talk as well." She adds.

I nod, "I wanted to be an artist."

"What stopped you?" She asks softly hoping not to hit the wrong bottom.

"My father." I reply angrily.

"My father told us from a very young age we had to be lawyers just like him or at least have a career where people would see you as the alpha male or whatever it was he said. I was a rebel since I was a kid and it became worse the second I found out the man who I thought to be my father, wasn't really my father. My mother had an affair with another man and that other man is my real father, which made his hatred for me only stronger." I tried to keep my anger to a minimum because I didn't want to ruin the perfectly good time I was having with Caroline because of my dreadful father.

She softly places her hand on the side of my face and I move my face closer to her hand. Her soft skin put my mind more at ease and I didn't want her to ever stop touching me like she is right now.

"Is that why you left London?" She asks softly and I nod.

"It's all right, my mother threw me out of my house when she found out I was pregnant." She tells me and I nod.

"Being a lawyer was the only thing that ever caught my interest besides art. My father said it was one of the best careers I could pick after Elijah told him he was going to become a lawyer as well. I was never good enough for him because I was never his blood."

"I'm sorry," she whispers softly and I can see the sincerity in her eyes. Something I've never seen before in any one before when ever I spoke about my father and I knew she was genuinely sorry for what I went through.

I chuckle darkly a softly, "Oh, love, it was never your fault. It's all right now, I'm away from that problem."

She nods but says nothing and looks away. "Are you ever going to get back to escorting?" I whisper and I don't know where the hell that question came from and why I just blurted it out.

I almost slapped myself but she turned quickly to look at me to see if I was serious or not and she stays quiet as if she's contemplating what she should tell me.

"I don't know," she replies softly. "I escort because it provides me with the money that I need to survive and give Jason everything he deserves. I don't want him to end up like me. No other job with out a degree will provide me with the money I get as an escort and I don't want to go back to the life I had before I move to New York. I hated not having money and I hate asking for money from others to provide for him, he deserves better." She explains and I understood her, I understood completely where she was coming from but I still can't think I can handle the fact that I have to share her.

Everything I've ever wanted I've always wanted for myself. I was never a man to share and in this complicated situation it made things even more complicated, but this bright woman made me was weak and I was getting weaker by the second as I got to spend time with her.

I didn't know what to say so I decided to stay quiet because even her own friends aren't so sure if she will go back to that lifestyle and they've known she's talked about going to school but hasn't fully committed to it because she hasn't gotten the proper push. Both Elena and Bonnie believe everything that has been happening has been slowly giving her the proper push to go after something she desires that isn't escorting, something she properly enjoys.

They spoke to me about it this morning, they know her better than I do and they both think these past few days have been slowly changing her perspective in a lot of things but most all they told me that I've been messing with her mind since she meet me and it brought me some kind of ease to know that she's going as equally crazy as I am.

"Why does you sister think we're so alike?" She wonders but mostly to herself but I decide to answer because I have a way of being able to think the same as Rebekah or at least understand her perspective.

"Because she believes I some what understand your lifestyle." I respond and her eyes once again wonder to mine and she waits for me to explain further.

"It's because I've never been with a woman relationship wise. I used to be with a lot of woman, once I even tried to be with an escort but I ended up in just having random one-night stands. I didn't look for a relationship with any of them until I met you." I begin. "I used to drink a lot before I moved here and while I drank woman would come up to me looking for one night stands or more but I only ever cared about the sex. I guess you could say I was troubled or I didn't have an example of a good relationship because my parents didn't have one either."

She nods, "I get it, my parents divorced and my father turned out to be gay and remarried to a man after he divorced my mom. I used to drink and do drugs and party all night with Manson and Tyler when I was in high school to forget about the fact that my dad left me alone with my mother who was never around."

"It's why I don't drink anymore unless I'm home with Bonnie and Elena. I did a lot of stupid things while under the influence and that's how I ended up with Jason but I will never regret having him in my life. He changed me for the better." She said aloud but mostly to herself though I did listen her.

I didn't want to pressure her to tell me more about Tyler and Manson, they've done enough damage to her and I didn't want to be the one to bring horrible memories about them.

"Do you still draw or paint?" She asks breaking the silence.

"Yes I do, love," I reply and we look up at the sky and watch the clouds for a while.

* * *

It was almost late afternoon when Caroline and I packed up our things and headed back to the car, an almost perfect date if it wasn't ruined by an almost complete stranger.

"Ruby?" We both hear a voice behind us, a male. Caroline turns around and smiles oddly at the man behind us.

"Evan." She replies coolly and lets go off my hand.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you." He begins but she stops him before he could finish his sentence.

I let go of her hand and I can see that spark that was there only a few seconds ago vanishes as I let go of her and she sets her eyes once again on this Evan guy.

He must be one of her clients and he's basically ruining everything we just worked hard for this whole afternoon.

"Yeah, I've been taking a break, sorry but look call Katherine and she'll find you another girl. I'm not going to be with any one for a while." She replies smiling to Evan but I can see in her eyes she doesn't really mean it.

Her eyes have grown dark and I'm afraid of what she's thinking. "I'll see you some other time, Evan." She finishes and turns back around and the guy looks to me and says nothing but leaves as well.

I didn't know what to do but I certainly didn't like this. "Who was that?"

"A client." She replies not willing to explain any further because I knew by the second that man called her Ruby he was a client and fist were clenching as I was deeply craving to punch something.

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask, curious to know if this is going to become a habit when I take her out, _if_ I take her out again.

"Not so much, this might be the second time it happens." She replies coolly trying to brush the situation away.

I say nothing, instead put all my focus into getting as back to my car before I explode. This couldn't be normal; I couldn't let this pass off as normal. That was a man she fucks, for heaven's sake. I was over thinking it, I knew that was but I couldn't help myself.

"He's definitely too short for you, love," I tell her and she doesn't look at me. "Not the kind of man you should be with."

"I'm not judging anyone, I'm only judging their money because that's what I want from them." She replies.

"They obviously want more from you, love," I tell her and she laughs dryly.

"What the hell do you think I do, Nik? Dance around and hold their hands for an hour or more? No, they give me the cash, I make sure it's real, we fuck, they leave and on to the next one. All I want is the money, I told you this." She spits angrily and I can feel myself fuming inside.

By the time we arrive to my car and I didn't even bother this time to open the door for her because I was so angry and I knew this was getting to her. "If you ever want this to work out you're going to have to get used to that."

"Not likely, love," I spat back and leave central park and I feel like the perfect day has been ruined.

"Than this is just pointless. It's who I am." She continues.

"That's the thing, love, I don't like to share."

"Then what's the point of this? What the whole damn point of taking me in when you know who I am, when you heard me tell you directly to you that I'm an escort, a whore, or whatever you want to call it? What's the point of taking a chance when you're not exactly taking one to the fullest extent?" She asks sadly but you could still hear the anger in her voice.

It was a deathly tone; a tone I don't ever want to hear that tone in her voice again but I can't control my anger or my jealousy. My jealousy will always get the best of me and she's going to have to get used it because it's who I am and I can't change that.

I don't even answer because I don't know how to reply. I don't know what's the point in taking a chance when I can't accept her escorting. When I can't get my head wrapped about me having to lets her be touched by other men when she then comes home to me. It's just not right.

It shouldn't be a part of deal and I don't know how I can let her go and be back to the man I used to be with out her, or at least I don't want to go back to what was before I met her. It's bloody impossible to be the same man if she leaves me alone and goes back to escorting. It's just impossible for me to think off.

When we arrive to the house Kol, Bonnie and Elena are downstairs playing with Jason and as we open the door Kol turns and smirks.

"Here's the happy couple, how was your day?" As he speaks I just want to grab him and hurt him repeatedly for talking and making this crappy situation even shittier.

I turn to look at Caroline and she rolls her eyes angrily at Kol and runs up the stairs. All I can do is sigh and go straight to the bar and take a long sip of scotch straight from the bottle.

Elena and Bonnie frown as they watch me and run behind Caroline up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello fellow readers, I hope you guys get excited for a new update. I loved writing this chapter and I had such a dificult time with it as well and I hope you guys enjoy it. I know a lot of your Klaroline feels were hurt but don't worry because Klaroline WILL happen, they just have to get through a few bumps in the road. Also, I wanted to tell you guys I made a twitter, /Xaimarys if you guys have a twitter follow me and I'll give you some spoilers from chapters all ready written that's I've been working on for following me. Don't forget to do it on Tumblr as well and I'll send spoilers to those who asks. :D _

_Don't forget to review because they make me extremely happy and make me update sooner and they sure do give me inspiration while knowing you guys are still reading after 18 chapters. Anyways, enough talking. Enjoy! Happy Saturday! _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 18. 

Thursday and Friday. 

I immediately run to my room and hide. I just want to crawl under a rock and take Jason with me and never come back out and just forget every one else around us.

I'm surprised both Elena and Bonnie make it upstairs after a couple seconds after I closed my door and I notice they both bring Jason with them.

"Care," Elena says softly as she enters the room but Jason doesn't come inside with the same care as Elena and Bonnie. He quickly runs to the bed and joins me and hugs me tightly as he already knows himself that I'm upset.

"What's wrong, mommy?" He says softly and I find myself smiling because he's such a wonderful son.

"Nothing's wrong, tell me what did you do today while I was gone?" I ask him and Bonnie and Elena enter the room and lay on the bed with us and don't decide to pressure me in answering or telling them what's really wrong because I don't want to think about Klaus while Jason's awake.

"Movies!" He squeaks in happiness and smiling and I giggle with him.

"Movies? You went to the movies?" I ask smiling and he nods happily.

"Did you eat popcorn?" I ask and he jumps on the bed. "Yes!" He replies in a cheer and I can't help but giggle because no matter what's wrong with me this is the only man who can really make everything better and make me smile again.

"Did you have fun?" I wonder and he smiles and lies right next to me and yawns happily.

"We've been trying to get him to nap or something but he kept saying he wanted to wait until you got back." Bonnie informs me and I nod while I play with Jason's hair as he falls asleep peacefully.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Elena asks softly and I sigh deeply.

"It went perfectly fine until we were leaving the park. As we were walking one of my clients, Evan, saw me and decided to tell me that he's been calling to schedule something but I told him that I wasn't with any one right now and I was taking a break and Klaus got angry with me, like I can control the men that go up to me. It's only ever happened once before, in the situation where I'm walking and they tell me they want to schedule with me again or whatever, most men never come up to me because they're cheating but Evan is single so he doesn't have anything to worry about, I think. So when I saw Evan I was Ruby for him because I don't let any of them know Caroline. He got angry and told me he doesn't like to share and that he can't accept it but what's the point of taking a chance with this when he can't even control himself? What's the whole point of letting us stay here when he's going to act like that?"

"What did he say?" Elena asks.

"He didn't answer me, he just drove as quickly as he could and brought us back here and well you know the rest." I told them and lay with Jason as he slept.

"Care, are you considering going back to escorting?" Bonnie asks.

I close my eyes, "I don't know," I began as I opened them.

"I don't know what I'm doing right now. I'm so confused, scared, worried, everything was just fine a couple of days ago and in my eyes I was never supposed to see Klaus again until Logan decided to take me to that stupid get together with his co-workers. Then Tyler shows up and ruins my life even more. I hate this, I've been over analyzing that damn kiss since we kiss like two damn nights ago and then he goes and tells me about himself and ruins a perfect day because of his ranging jealousy and then I have Tyler and Manson in the back of my head because I have to see them tomorrow and then I don't know what the hell is going to happen with him. Everything was so perfect on Sunday why did it all have to ruin everything?" I whine.

I didn't know what the hell was going with me and my head was on a constant spin with worry about my protection and most of all Jason's protection from both Tyler and Manson.

"I'm sorry, Care," Bonnie, whispers.

I smile softly, "It's not your fault at all."

"Do you still have those feelings there?" She asks and I nod.

"I can't get him out of my head it's like when I met him he was there in the back of my head but ever since we kissed he's there even more. I don't know what it means." I tell him and they both nod understanding.

I didn't know what to do in this fucked up situation because ever since the week started nothing was going my way and I my head was hurting.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bonnie wonders.

I laugh sourly, "Hide in here until tomorrow morning."

Elena scoffs, "That's not going to work forever."

"Yeah, but at least I'll have a reason to leave the room tomorrow."

"Care, you can't stay in here hiding." Bonnie voices.

"Yes I can and I will. I don't want to see him right now and this is his house, wherever I go I'll find him." I tell them sadly and we quickly change the subject until we have to go to bed and I fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It was bright and early morning by the time we all arrive to the courthouse. All the men were dressed in their tuxes with their hair slicked back and the girls were dressed in pencil skirts and blouses as we waited for our trial to begin.

Klaus and Elijah left to speak to the judge who was going to be handling our case, which left Kol, and some of his work buddies out side the courtroom talking about the case and Elena, Bonnie and I alone with Jason.

"Caroline?" I hear the soft voice of Tyler's mother calling for me and I knew I was going to go through this but I didn't think it would happen so quickly.

I look up and find her a couple steps away from Jason and I and I immediately think Tyler's lawyer might have told her to stay away from me but she's not listening because she has a reason for her talking to me and it's not about Tyler.

"Carol." I say softly as I get up and fix my black pencil skirt and take Jason's hand.

"Can we talk privately for a couple of seconds?" Carol asks with a soft smile.

I could never hate Carol, she was such a lovely woman and the only mother figure I had around in my teenage years that helped me with what I've always wanted when I was a silly teen.

She let me talk about my high school drama and dilemmas that included girls and boys, she helped me with the Mystic Falls beauty pageant when my mom wasn't around and she was always more than willing to help me when it came to any problem. She always tried her best to find a solution because I was the only daughter figure that she had around.

She never did like any of the other girls Manson brought home or any girls Tyler brought except when it came to me. I was the exception in her eyes and she deeply wished that I would be a part of her family and I know that it's probably killing her and upsetting her that she can't be a part of her only grandson's life and it's all Tyler's fault.

"Sure," I reply sighing. "Come on, Jason. It's all right." I tell him gently and he takes a tight hold on my hand and follows behind me and hides behind my legs.

We sit on the bench right next to Bonnie and Elena and Carol takes a deep breath before talking, "Caroline, I'm so deeply sorry for what's happening."

I nod and take Jason and sit him on my lap. "This is Jason," I begin while turning to Jason's scared eyes.

"It's okay, baby boy, she's not bad. This is Tyler's mom, your dad's mom, which makes her your grandmother." I inform him and Jason doesn't say anything.

"Hello, Jason." Carol greets him. "I'm really sorry for what is happening to you too, sweetheart you don't deserve it."

Jason says nothing again and hides behind me. "It's okay, Jason. She won't hurt you she just wants to meet you. You're the only grandson in her life and you're very important to her life."

Jason looks away from Carol after I finish talking and begins to play with his hands. "I wish you would have told me, Caroline. I would of helped you as much as I could and I only found out about him two weeks ago when Tyler was drunk out his mind with determination of getting his son back and I was confused. I never thought in my life he would do this to you, it was only Tuesday when I found out he came here looking for you and almost landed you to the hospital and almost left Jason with out some one to take care of him. You didn't deserve that, neither of you did. I'm extremely sorry and upset with Tyler's decisions. I also found out Tuesday he's been under the influence with drugs and he came here wacked out of his head when he went to see you the cops told me everything because Manson wouldn't explain either.

"They both have been doing some terrible things and Tyler would be lucky if he isn't in jail for years and he is already pleading guilty. I just wish I could of known about Jason sooner because I would only love to get to know my only grandson and be able to spoil him like a grandmother should but I also understand if you need to keep you distance because of Tyler. I would never let him see Tyler, he's changed so much he's no longer the boy I used to take care off when he was in high school." She finished and I knew exactly what she meant.

"It's not your fault, Carol. It was a very hard time for me when I was pregnant after my mom sent me to Seattle with my dad to raise him. I thought, well sort of figured Tyler wouldn't tell you about Jason and even though I am his mother it isn't my business to tell when he is your son. He should have told you and I'm sorry that he didn't because you deserved to know as Tyler's mom and as Jason's grandson but the relationship Tyler and Manson and I had will never return to what it used to be. It'll never return to what it was in high school, the puppy love I made myself believe was real." I express to her and I'm being sincere because Carol did always mean so much more to me.

She was the second mother and the mother I once wished was my very own and not Tyler's or Manson's. I craved so much when I was younger to have Carol be my mother but it was never going to come true and I knew it. My mother always made it very clear she was my mother and not Carol and showed me how much she despised the Lockwood's. My mother hated the relationship I had with all of them and it was the reason when I told her I was pregnant and it was Tyler's she kicked me out.

I always thought about it, how my mother would of reacted if she thought the baby wasn't Tyler's but instead another boy from school. If she would of helped me and supported me when I decided to keep the baby.

I've always had it on the back of my head if my mother would have treated me differently if I wasn't so in love and involved with the Lockwood brothers.

"I completely understand, Caroline and I don't think my relationship with both of my sons would ever be the same as what it used to be before after everything that's happened with both of you. You didn't deserve all these problems and I'm sorry he ruined the safety for you child but I will promise you right you and I will assure you right now that your child will be safe because I won't let him hurt Jason. I won't let Tyler come close to Jason because he doesn't deserve it and because you both deserve to be safe.

"You both deserve to know that you are in safe and not on the edge making sure you're not getting hurt, almost to death because he didn't step up as a man and take responsibilities for his actions. Neither did Manson because he also knew you were pregnant and as a big brother he didn't tell Tyler to step up and to take care of his son and I understand fully if you don't want to ever see either of them again and if you don't want a penny from them. I completely understand, Caroline and you don't understand how many times I'll tell you how sorry I am for their actions." Carol finishes and I nod.

"I understand and I accept your apology because it wasn't you who did anything wrong. You didn't know but you can't take responsibilities from their actions when they are both grown man." I reply and she nods sadly.

I turn to look back to Bonnie and Elena and I notice that Klaus and Elijah are now back and they're both speaking with Kol but Klaus keeps looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Is he with you?" Carol wonders but then shakes her head. "I'm sorry, it's not my business." And I can't help but smile because she's back to the mother mode she used to have around me.

"Sort of," I smile again and blush as my head quickly takes me to the night we first kissed. "He sort of doesn't approve of what I do and I'm scared of love like always."

Carol smiles, "Oh honey, how I wish I could be here to help you." She says as she softly takes a hold of my hand in a motherly way and I let her because in many ways I've missed Carol. "That man cares about you deeply and you can see it in his eyes when he looks over here and I can tell he's worried because he doesn't know who I am. That man cares and you should not be afraid of letting him love you."

I blush again and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. I always wanted to have this with my mother but I knew I was never going to get it and after all this time I can still smile because Carol can some how still manage to help me in a motherly way and my heart still loves her because she was never the one to be a problem. She was always there when no one else was in Mystic Falls, when I didn't have any friends to call my own and when I could never ask my mother for advice and she doesn't deserve to get the cold shoulder from me.

"It's what they all keep telling me but I don't know what to do." I tell her softly but mostly to myself as I slowly look up and look at Klaus who's also watching me.

"He cares and I bet he even loves you all ready and just doesn't even know it himself." Carol replies smiling and I can't help but to smile with her.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Jason but hopeful we could arrange something outside of Mystic Falls. You don't deserve to be kept in the dark when you didn't have anything to do with this whole situation and when you've been the closest thing to a mother, a mother my own never was." I say softly and she beams in happiness.

"I'd love that, Caroline and I would do whatever it takes to get to know my grandson and we can do it your way." She replies and I nod.

"We should go, it's all going to start soon." I say as I get up and carry Jason with me.

Carol stands and nods, "Thank you, Caroline."

"What for?"

"For being such a wonderful woman and for not keeping a grudge on me." She replies.

"This isn't your fault. It's Tyler's and some what Manson's." I reply and turn to look at Jason who has his head rested on my shoulder as I carry him.

"Jason, will you say good bye to your grandmother?" I ask him and he nods.

"Bye, gram," he replies and smiles softly as he still doesn't know if he should like Carol and I smile with him.

Carol beams, "Grams, I hope to see you some time, Jason." She tells him and I smile again and turn to go back and sit down with Elena and Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie whispers and I nod.

"Yeah, she's not the bad guy, she's just been kept under the dark for too long and she's just now realizing who her sons really are." I replied darkly as I thought about Manson and Tyler and soon a security guard comes to open the door for our courtroom.

Klaus comes up to me as I stand up again, "He can't sit with you, love, and you'll have to keep him with Elena and Bonnie." He says softly and I nod.

"I understand," I whisper and I can feel my nerves kicking up.

"It'll be all right," he says softly and we enter the courtroom.

"Jason, you'll have to seat with Elena and Bonnie okay? You can sit with me later," I tell him and he nods sadly and sits on Elena's lap.

"Keep him safe," I whisper sadly as I watch him and sit next to Klaus and Elijah.

* * *

Every thing was fine until the judge decided to call out Tyler inside the courtroom that I could honestly say it began to go downhill from there. After having a heart to heart conversation with his mother I didn't expect this would happen.

We all watch as Tyler enters the room wearing an orange jumpsuit and hand cuffs as his lawyer stands up to greet him and he sits down.

If only Jason was asleep for this part or even better if only Jason didn't have to show up today.

"Mommy!" he yells and jumps off Elena's lap and tries to get to me but he can't and he immediately begins to cry.

I turn around and try to sooth him but he doesn't want to budge and he doesn't want to sit with Elena or Bonnie as he continues to cry hysterically.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please let the child sit with her mother, after the traumatizing moment he had to witness a couple nights ago I was expecting this to happen." The judge says.

"Thank you, your honor," Klaus replies and I stand and pick up Jason from the other side and let him sit on my lap and I whisper to him to completely ignore Tyler.

I could tell from the moment Tyler entered the room that Manson was also there and he had the decency to sit with his mother but you could tell the second you looked into his eyes that he was angry.

I hope today would go by quicker than usual but it was the slowest day of my life. Everything happened so slowly and I was dreading for this day to end.

"Would it be all right to ask the child some questions?" I hear the judge asks both Klaus and Elijah after they speak to Kol and my eyes widen in fear but I have no other choice but to sit with him while the judge talks to Jason softly.

"Are you afraid, Jason? I won't hurt you." She tells him gently while talking to him quietly and Jason nods.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Are you worried for your mother?" She asks and Jason nods again and whispers another yes.

"Do you still want to see your father?" She continues to question and Jason almost shakes in fear after that question.

"No." Even in fear you could hear the determination in his voice and the judge knew he didn't want to see his father or even worse have him hurt me again.

"I promise you, Jason, that he will never come to harm to you again or your mother, do you understand?" She asks and Jason nods.

"Yes," he replies seriously and the judge walks back to her stand and concludes the hearing.

"I want to ask one final question," the judge begins. "I want to know your exact reasons as to why you went to Miss Forbes home looking for your son when you've never made a move to know your son before? Why now?" The judge asks curiously.

I turn to look at Tyler because this answer is something I've been curious to find out myself. It's something that I've been wondering about since the back of my head.

"Does it matter?" Tyler spits.

"Yes, it'll make this case have come closure." The judge replies coolly and not letting Tyler's attitude get in her way.

"I thought if she gave me my son I could fix my life." Tyler says.

"Don't you think you should of tried to get in your son's good graces in a better way and not under the influence?" She asks and Tyler shrugs.

"Does it matter, I'm still here in handcuff aren't I?" Tyler spits.

"Yes, because being under the influence while trying to kidnap your son isn't best for your son or the mother." The judge replies softly and looks over to me.

I didn't think any of this would be said but the judge was right and I was thankful for her telling Tyler this bit of information.

Jason doesn't need a drunken father, "Don't you think your son deserves better than that?"

"Not when he's being raised by a whore." Tyler spits.

"Objection!" Klaus yells.

"Mr. Lockwood that would not be tolerated," the judge interjects and I look away from Klaus and look at Jason who's still resting on my chest.

The judge decides to not ask any further questions after Tyler's rude behavior and decides to close the case and hopes we don't have to come back with another devil Tyler plan.

* * *

It was official, Tyler was going to jail for quite some time but not only for him beating me but as well as for having drugs in his home and for being under the influence when seeing me.

He also had a restraining order that he could not come up to 100 feet close to Jason or myself and if he did come close to us he would spend another amount of time in jail.

The day would of ended in an almost happy manor until we left the building and walked to the car when Manson grabs me by the arm and stops me.

"You're hurting me, you think it's the best idea to do this right next to a court house?" I almost yell at him.

"This isn't over, Caroline." He says angrily and I tell myself to not roll my eyes at him.

"If you don't want to sit in the same cell as your brother, walk away now." Klaus says through his clenched teeth as he tries to control his anger.

"Nik," I warn him and make Manson let go off me while Klaus and I walk to the car and leave the courthouse for good.

_What a terrible day._

* * *

_Don't forget to follow the story for updates, review and follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. _

_Twitter: Xaimarys_

_Tumblr: Tongue-tiedx _

_Have a great weekend readers :D _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Welcome back every one, the only thin I can say is that I'm truly sorry for taking so long on updating the next chapter. I've had some really bad internet connection at home and I just now got it completely fixed and I truly hope it doesn't go away for days and days like it happened to for days! It was horrible but anyways I'm back and I have a surprise for you guys. Like always, don't forget to review because they mean the world to me and they inspire me to write better for you guys. _

_Don't forget, Disclaimer, I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 19

Saturday 

Today felt different, I felt different. I felt relived to know that I could walk outside and I wouldn't have to worry about Tyler trying to hurt me or worse, Tyler trying to hurt Manson. I could leave my home with out any major worries.

But I still had to worry about Manson. He was angry and whenever Manson got angry he got vengeful. I didn't want him to come after Jason, which would be devastating, I would rather have him hurt me than my son but I knew I still had to be very careful.

We were still in the Mikaelson mansion with Elena and Bonnie and I could closely sense Bonnie and Kol getting close and I wonder if they were actually going to try to go after something more serious instead of the ol' fuck and run.

I knew Bonnie was just like me, she was closed off when it comes to feelings, and when it came to men but most woman are when we're in this business. We can't fall for all the men we fuck. We've been with so many men that we build walls and barriers so that when we're with men most of the time we're working instead of just opening up our legs for every man we meet.

I knew Bonnie was interested in Kol but I didn't know what exactly they wanted with each other, just like Elijah took it upon himself to be interested in Elena. I frown because my head was filled with all things Niklaus Mikaelson and I wonder where this relationship or whatever this is, is actually going to lead the both of us.

I didn't know what the heck I was still doing and my head was so wrapped up on the trial that I didn't take the time to actually think about what Carol told me at the courthouse while we waited that morning.

I knew that Klaus wasn't happy I spoke with his mother, but he needed to understand that Carol was never the bad person in this situation. Through out this whole time she's been so oblivious to what's been going on around her that I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I knew that she was upset with her sons but most of all she was disappointed in the fact that Tyler kept such a big secret, like her own grandson away from her.

She's missed six years of Jason's life and I feel sad that she's never gotten to know him but my frown deepens because my mother, Jason's second grandmother will never know her grandson either and I suddenly feel my heart tell me I need Jason to get to know the only grandmother who was willing to except him in her life.

My mother didn't want anything to do with Jason but Carol does and she deserves to know her only grandson. I know that if something terribly goes wrong I can stop it, I am his mother, but I should give Carol the benefit of a doubt because she's always been so great with me.

During my teenage years in Mystic Falls she was the only woman there willing to help me through all my boy problems and she was always willing to help me with anything surrounding my life.

Even though she hated my mother she was still there. She didn't hold a dumb grudge with my mother, instead she helped me any way she could and I knew I had to be the good guy or better said the good woman as well in this family drama.

I shouldn't be able and keep Jason away from his grandmother because she was family to him, she was also his blood and he deserves that freedom. I know Tyler would never be around to stop it or do something extremely dangerous to the both of us but I don't trust Manson around my son.

I try my hardest to stop thinking about both Tyler and Manson because they're both making it more difficult.

I turn to the door when I hear a slight knock and I get off the bed to make my way towards the door.

"Good morning, love," Klaus greets me and I softly smile.

Even though we had a minor "spat" like he says in his amazing British accent we decided to pretty much avoid the subject that deals with escorting and for now it's been working.

I didn't and I still don't like jealous Klaus but he still hasn't reached to the conclusion that this is my lifestyle, that this is only a job. I was also thankful that Katherine hadn't called to threaten me to come back to work but I knew she might be calling both Bonnie and Elena to come back immediately on Monday, or worse before that.

Katherine was such a pusher when girls didn't work every hour she wanted us too but she was going to have to deal with out my presence even if I am her best girl.

"Morning," I whisper softly.

"I wanted to come and ask you myself this time if you'd like to go out with me tonight." Klaus wonders and I feel my cheeks burn.

He was asking me out on a second date and part of me felt like a high school teenager for getting a second date after the first one ended like crap.

"So you thought this time it was best to ask me?" I ask in a playful tone and bite my lip in order not to laugh but I can see Klaus' eyes darken and I quickly remember to let my lip go.

"Oops." I whisper, mostly to myself but he hears me.

"That's right, sweetheart, oops," he begins and smiles and I can see his eyes come back to normal.

"How should I dress?" I ask.

He smirks, "Formal."

"Do I get to know where we are going?" I wonder curiously but he shakes his head.

"I can't ruin the surprise can I love?" He replies, I try to beg him but he doesn't budge.

Damn him, "No, love." He adds while smiling and his dimples appear.

"Please," I continue and he chuckles.

"Wear a dress, we'll be in the city," he says before he leaves me standing alone and I pout because he's only given me some useless clues.

I leave my room and close the door and decide to head over to Bonnie's room or Elena's to be in the same room together.

"Good morning sunshines, I didn't know you both were sharing a room like teenagers." I wake them both up and make sure the morning sun shines through their window before I jump on their bed.

"I fell asleep here," Elena concludes before she wipes her eyes and stretches next to Bonnie.

"You're horrible to sleep with, Elena, you never stop moving." Bonnie says and I can tell immediately that she's going to be somewhat cranky today.

"Will you both do me a favor?" I ask and they don't reply.

"Can one of you both go to your place and get me a black dress that'll fit me with some heels? I don't want you both going to my place alone." I ask.

Elena's eyes widen, "A dress?"

"Does some one have a date," Bonnie mocks and I blush.

"You are!" They both say in union and they giggle.

"We'll get you a dress," Bonnie replies.

"I'm not the only one going out tonight," I say and wink at Bonnie and her jaw immediately falls as a reaction.

"Oh, yes, you are also going out with Kol tonight so make sure you get yourself a dress too. Elena all ready agreed last night and promised not to tell she's going to baby sits Jason." I explain and giggle.

It was true, last night when I went downstairs to read I found myself with a different Mikaelson and we spoke about his infatuation with Bonnie and immediately I set them up on a date.

It was actually going to be fun to watch because Bonnie never goes on dates, exactly like me, I know that Elena has tried to go on dates before and give her personal life a real man but it never worked out either so we opted to not date, but Elena still went on dates when ever she was bored even if it only was one date and she was never going to see them again. She had fun doing it and that's what she cared about.

Bonnie and I were different, men scare us and most of all we know men are not going to be interested in dating escorts, so we both decided to leave the dating scene alone but now that I've gone on a date with Klaus she technically has to go out with Kol, it's a promise we made to each other a long time ago.

"No," she replies sternly and I shake my head and smile.

"You can't, you didn't let me cancel, so you can't cancel. Be ready at eight dear because Kol will be downstairs waiting for you so both of you get up and get dress, Elena find Bonnie a dress and get one for me too. I'm going to be spending time with Jason today." I told them and I winked at Bonnie and left the room.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening once I was dressed and ready to meet Klaus downstairs for our second date. I didn't know why but I was nervous because of the way our date ended last time. I didn't want this date to end badly I wanted this date to actually go well.

He was being so amazing with me that I didn't want to ruin this for us because someone I was with as an escort ruins it so I was hoping today could end tonight on a good note.

I look in the mirror and I was wearing a very tight tube top kind of black dress that emphasized a lot on my breast. I remembered how much I rolled my eyes when Bonnie and Elena brought me this dress with very high black high heels.

I couldn't believe they have brought me such a provocative dress but I giggled when I realized Elena had done the same for Bonnie and her date with Kol.

I sigh and wonder where Jason could be but before I leave my room to look for him there was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I ask.

"Mommy?" I hear Jason's soft and gently voice.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask curiously and hope there's nothing wrong with him.

"Are you going out?" he asks and I kneel down to reach his height a bit and I kiss his forehead.

"Yes, but I'll be back before you go to bed and I'll be singing you a song too." I told him and gave him another kiss and he hugs me tightly.

"Okay, I love you," he tells me gently and I can feel tears coming in the corner of my eyes because he's so adorable.

"Oh sweetie, I love you too," I tell him and kiss him on his forehead before Elena appears in front of our door.

"Jason! I was looking everywhere for you." Elena sighs as she sees Jason hugging me.

"All of a sudden he's like mommy and runs away from me," Elena continues and I smirk.

"You be good to Elena, ok? I'll be back before you even go to bed," I tell him once more gently and he nods in agreement.

"He must have gotten scared or something, I think he'll be all right now if anything happens please call me," I tell Elena and she nods.

"Don't worry, we're going to have some fun, we're going to play video games and watch a lot of movies," Elena informs me and Jason runs away again and I can't help but giggle.

"He's a handful today!" I sigh and Elena hugs me.

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine, please enjoy your date this doesn't happen very often." Elena says as she places her hands on my shoulders.

I smile softly and I agree she's right this doesn't happen every day. "Please tell me later how Bonnie and Kol's date go and same for you, you're going to be with Elijah all night alone but don't forget to take care of Jason." I warn and giggle.

I don't let her reply and I walk and go downstairs where Klaus is already waiting for me and I can see him smile as he watches me coming down the stairs. He was wearing a black and white tux with his hair nicely slick back.

"You look wonderful," he whispers in my ear as he kisses my cheek and I can feel the hairs on my body rise as I shiver.

This man was going to drive me insane and I didn't know if I was going to be capable of lasting all night if he was going to tempt me with his words as he continues to whisper in my ear.

I sigh and I simply decide to smile instead, "Thank you," I whisper so small I don't even know if he actually hears my reply but I can tell that he does when he chuckles softly to himself and he actually think he's winning.

This was war and I knew it, I need to get him back. I mean it couldn't be so hard to do it, I was an escort, I should know how to turn him on and I knew that I could tempt him as well.

I simply smile and I lean towards him and look at him straight in the eye and I can see that I'm somewhat surprising him because he doesn't know what exactly I'm going to do.

I look down at his lips and I lick my own and smirk because I can see Klaus' uneasiness as I get closer to his lip but instead I lightly kiss the side of his mouth instead, "You don't look that bad yourself," I tell him and smirk and I leave the house and head to his car.

I can feel him growl as I walk away and I bite my tongue very lightly as I try to suppress my giggles.

* * *

"Would you finally tell where we are going?" I ask clearly dying to know while he begins to drive his car out the drive way and we make ourselves on the way to this unknown destitution. I hate not knowing and being surprised.

I can hear him chuckle again and I know he's not going to. _Damn it._ I wish I could just make him spill it out but I knew that I wasn't going to win this round, but I was going to win the next one.

I try to not sigh heavily since he won't tell me and I also don't want to sound like a spoil brat either, but I deeply want to know.

Sooner or later I start to notice that he's taking me to Broadway, but I can't understand as to why he would do that for a date but I don't let him sense my hesitation.

I would never actually tell him this but I always found Broadway kind of boring. Yes, I can sing but I never actually wanted to become a singer and there's also the fact that many of my clients think its a great idea to take escorts to see the shows before all nighters.

I've basically seen every show but Klaus was putting an effort and I didn't want to ruin this for him. Maybe he actually enjoyed Broadway shows and was interested in one. I stay quiet as we arrive and he gets out the door and opens mine so I can get out.

"I hope you haven't seen this show, it's the Chicago opening they only do it once a year." He explains as he takes a hold of my hand and helps me out of the car before the valet can take over the car.

I nod and smile because the truth was I have seen the show many times, "Shall we go inside then?" I ask keeping my smile and hoping he wouldn't notice the fact I didn't give him a reply.

He keeps a tight hold of my hand and we go inside the theater and pick up the tickets he already had on reserve for us and we go inside to watch the show.

Thankfully, we made it in time and I noticed he actually got fancy and we had a box seats all to ourselves, usually a client would get a simple seat in the bottom and wouldn't spend so much money since he was trying to show off but Klaus was making an effort and I continue to smile because of that.

By the time we sit down the theater goes dark and I know the show is about to begin, I silently brace myself because I know this play is going to be long and I can actually sing the entire show to myself but I'm not going to do that, instead my head comes up with ways to entertain myself.

As the show begins I move my hand and place it on Klaus knee and I can feel him jump slightly as I take him by surprise but I don't look at him, instead I move my thumb around his knee and I feel one of his arms wrap around my waist and moving me closer to him.

I know that he's trying to pay attention to the show, he's probably really interested but I just can't help myself. I bite my tongue because I don't want to laugh while I trying to find some entrainment.

I move my fingertips slightly higher from knee and continue to wonder with the tip of my fingers, barely touching his legs and I can feel Klaus growl while I touch him. I smile and turn to look at him while I hold my tongue in between my teeth since I don't want to giggle and ruin the show for others.

"Caroline," he whispers huskily and I nod.

"Yes," I whisper innocently in return still smiling and I can feel him inching closer to my lips.

I continue to run my fingertips by his legs and I bite my lips while I try not to smile while I continue to touching him and I can see his eyes darken with an intensity I've never seen before.

I wonder if he gets like this every time he gets teased. I love the way his gorgeous blue green eyes darken while I touch him and I relax as I know I have the same effect on him that he's been having on me since the night I met him in that bar.

"If you don't let go of that lip," he warns and I smile brightly.

"Mmm," I reply and continue to bite it and in a matter of second his lips are claiming mine as he tugs my bottom lip lightly as he kisses me.

I could instantly feel my stomach fill up with warmth as he kisses me and slips his tongue inside my mouth and tastes me. My arms then move and find their way to his hair and I urge him to continue and I slip my own tongue inside his mouth.

I didn't know but I let a small moan slip while we kiss and I can feel one of his hands tug my hair while we kiss and leave the other on my hip while he keeps me in place as we kiss. My hands then wander down his back and I can feel the heat in between my legs all ready, as I desire every part of this man's body.

* * *

During the break of the show we decided to go and get a drink, which I was happily willing to accept after the kiss we shared during the show. Klaus was driving my insides insane and I didn't know how long I was going to last with out going farther.

My body was constantly running hot and cold while he touches me and kisses me and I didn't know how to control it.

As we stand he hands me a glass of white wine and I quickly take a sip and I wish I could have a tequila shot, something much more stronger that could calm down my body but I knew I didn't need to be drinking so much while I wasn't at home.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Klaus asks and I want to giggle, either he is completely oblivious or he's totally trying to crack a joke.

I bite my lip slightly and look at him and the bright shine in his eyes quickly disappears and the darkness returns and I let go of my lip. "Are you looking for a straight answer?" I ask him.

"Of course, love," he replies simply.

"It's rather boring and the only fun I had was while we kissed." I move my hand to my mouth and I can feel my eyes widen in shock as I let that slip out and he just laughs at me.

"It's funny?" I wonder as I remove my hand and he looks at me seriously.

"I actually thought you might like the show." he replies honestly and I look down because I feel bad.

"Don't feel bad, just be honest, love, it's all I want." He adds and I smile.

"Well, I've actually watched the show before and I still hate it. I'm not much into Broadway." I add and I once again look down because I don't want to hurt his feelings but I feel like I am.

I can sense him stepping closer to me and with the tip of his fingers he holds my chin and make me look at him in the eye.

"So dinner then?" he asks and I feel myself dumbfounded.

"Dinner?" I ask.

He smiles and I can almost poke his dimples, "Yes, dinner."

"Yes," I reply and he kisses me softly again on the lips and then he lets go of my lips and takes a hold of my hand and we leave the theater.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, Xaimarys. I'll be sending spoilers to those who ask me :D and also if you have Tumblr follow me at Tongue-Tiedx _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: SURPRISE! Here is the next chapter to Illegal and I really hope that you guys enjoy this very HOT Klaroline chapter. It just getting better and better from here and I want you guys to know that it's going to get really good. Anyways, I'm just going to stop talking right and rambling because I want you all to enjoy this. Don't forget to review because reviews mean the world to me and they let me know you're all still reading. Also follow me on twitter Xaimarys and Tumblr at Tongue-tiedx I will give spoilers and clips of what I've all ready written to those who ask. :D Until next time. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 20

I flip on the bed as I hear the rainfall. I close my eyes as the see a bright white light coming from the outside and I can all ready tell it's soon going to being thundering.

If there was one thing I could become the biggest baby and the biggest chicken was by the sound of thunder. The day began so bright and the last thing I expecting was the day to end with a thunderstorm outside. I shut my eyes tight again as I hear the thunder coming from the outside and I feel myself frown as I turn to look at Jason and he's sleeping blissfully through this noise.

I don't know how a child can sleep through all this noise but I, a grown woman feel the anxiety kicking in as I feel the rain hit our room windows. I try to cuddle with Jason but he was fast asleep and I don't want to disrupt him.

Usually, I was aware when the thunderstorms came and I would take a sleeping pill or sleeping tea that would force me to sleep through the rain but tonight was different. I didn't know this was going to happen and I was unprepared and it was beginning to worry me.

The last time I got an anxiety attack was when I was teenager in Mystic Falls and I forgot to take a sleeping pill to help me through the thunder and lighting. I could feel my breathing hitch up and I was craving comfort but my head couldn't stop thinking about Klaus and our date.

I wanted to see him but I was such a chicken to leave the room and go next door and see him. I thought about our kiss before we arrived back to the house. It was a kiss I've never experienced before and I could feel something when I kissed him, something I've never felt before. Not with Tyler, not with a client, not with any one and it made me wonder if Klaus was different.

I sucked at relationships and I wonder what love even felt like. I thought about what I was beginning with Klaus, could this be love? Could this be more than just a friend with benefits relationship? Like always, I ended up confused.

What I had for Manson when younger was never love, what I had with Tyler wasn't love either. I've never experienced with love and this thing with Klaus frightened me.

I sigh; I remove the blankets from me and leave the room. I stand in front of his bedroom door and I could see from the bottom the lights were on and I could feel my stomach somewhat shifting as I thought of him being awake.

I raise my hand and softly knock on the door and I hold my breath and pray he's not angry I'm bothering him. It was one in the morning, he could of just fallen asleep with the lights on but I'm stopped as I see the door slowly open.

He looks at me in confusion, "Is something wrong, love?" he asks and I look down at my feet.

I could feel him staring at me and I knew it was most likely because of the attire I was wearing in front of him. I was only wearing a pink lace satin nightgown with no bra.

_I should of covered up_, I tell myself but I was usually so comfortable in my skin that I could never tell. Besides, I was always home by myself when I slept in this attire that I didn't think of changing before I came to his room.

"I'm…" I begin to whisper but I can't seem to let myself tell him and I don't know why. "Scared of thunder," I finish and I continue to look down at my feet.

I can see his feet move closer to me and I feel his finger tips reach my chin as he forces me to look him in the eye, "Do you want to come inside, love?" He asks and I nod softly.

Before I enter his room my body cringes as another thunder falls and wraps an arm around my waist to comfort me, "Listen to the sound of my voice, love," he chants and my body relaxes as well as my breathing as I felt an anxiety attack begin.

I hated this feeling, but most of all I hated thunder. "I'm right here, love, just take deep breaths." He adds and I listen.

I didn't think Klaus could find such a reaction within, inside me that could actually calm me down. I've always had to use medication or herbal remedies to calm my anxiety when it came to thunder and here I was standing in front of this man and I actually felt relaxed.

"Come sit, love, just relax," he replies and turns to walk towards his bed.

I don't move though, instead I take a look and actually notice his bedroom. I was in his bedroom. It was dark; the walls were painted a burgundy color. There were books everywhere, I noticed quickly most of them were law books but there were also many sketchbooks.

"Can I see?" I ask as I touch one of his sketchbooks sitting on top of the bed.

He looks at me with wide eyes and I wonder if he's ever let any one see his drawings but before I could ask him, he hands me his book.

I open the book and immediately I gasp as I notice that all of his sketches are of me. I flip the pages and its just drawings of me, of when we met in the bar, when I was at home with Elena and Bonnie, when I was sitting by the pool. Images everywhere of me and I didn't know to react.

"Oh, my gosh," I whisper. Even though all the sketches were of me, Klaus was a very talented artist and I was amazed.

"You're wonderful," I whisper again and I look at him in surprise. I could see in his eyes that he was afraid of me being upset with him for having drawings of me, wondering if I would approve of it.

I put the book down once more and I lean towards him and kiss him. I could instantly feel my body grow warm and I could feel the emotion in this kiss. It was much more deeper than any kissed I've shared with a man.

He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me softly and it a matter of seconds the kissed turned uncontrollable and desperate. Softly we let go of each other and we hold each other's gazes with intensity, like before. I tried to normalize my breathing as I could feel my pulse quicken as I feel myself let go with this man.

Before I could even say anything he pulled me into his arms and he kisses me, long, slow, and deep. I trace my tongue along Klaus' full bottom lip before drawing it into my mouth and tugging gently. His lips part as my tongue slides past and sweeps across the roof of his mouth, eliciting a deep groan from his chest. Klaus slides his hands down my back, to my bum, where he squeezes possessively and pulls me tightly against him, letting me feel his desire for me as his tongue met mine in long, fluid strokes. I moan softly as I feel of him, hard and straining against me, as his tongue thrusts along mine in a promise of things to come.

We break for air once more and I look up at his eyes and I can see his lips parted and his eyes shinning. I move my hands for his hair and move then down towards his shoulders and down his chest and continue downward as I reach the bottom of his white t-shirt and move my hands under the shirt and begin to remove it. My eyes focus in and darken with passion as his skin is revealed to me and I kiss every inch of his chest softly and I can hear a soft growl fumbling deep in his throat.

I stop kissing him and drink in the sight of him. Never before have I been intimate with a man, not like this. It's always been down to the point and I think he knows that about me. During our first intimate moment, it all felt so natural and I had to take deep breaths as I try to concentrate on him.

I move my hands lower down his chest again, across his firm stomach and I take a second to appreciate his amazing abs and let my hands wander down the waistband of his trousers. Just as my hands arrive to my destination Klaus' hands stop me.

My eyes wander back towards him questioningly as I wonder why he's stopped me, but instead he shakes his head and his own eyes darken, "Not yet," he tells me as I hear his voice deepen.

"It's my turn," he says as he smirks and makes me stand in front of him. I could feel my pulse quicken once more as I listen to him. He stood as well and he runs the flat of his palms up my arms to the straps of my satin nightgown where he slips his long fingers beneath the light fabric. Slowly, he eases the straps down, an inch at a time, until gravity took over and the garment pooled at my feet.

He gasps as he takes on look at me and notices I'm only wearing a lacy pink thong that matches my nightgown. "Oh, my beautiful, Caroline," he whispers as I stand in front of practically naked.

He trails a single finger across the delicate lacy edge of my thong, making me shiver as he touches me and my breathing hitches and I've never felt this before. No man has ever gotten such a reaction from me and I was surprised.

He leans down and kisses my bare shoulders and his hands wonder down the side of my body with his palms down my waist. He moves again upwards and his hands make my way to my exposed breast. I shudder as he touches my body gently and I release a soft moan and his name escapes my breath.

His eyes darken further as he listens to me and I could tell I was having the same effect on him as the effect he was causing me but he doesn't stop touching me. His hands reach my shoulders and he begins to make his way down my back again. He runs one finger down my spine, making me shiver. His eyes make his way back to mine and his eyes continue to darken as he watches me squirm under his touch.

Like never before, I can feel my body burning, craving for him and I can't help but to realize this is all too different than any moment with any men. I could feel myself realizing that this just wasn't any ordinary fuck; this was much more than that. This was much more emotional and much more intimate than any fuck with any man. This was making love and I was getting afraid because I wonder if this meant that I love Klaus or that he loves me.

With the very tip of his fingers he ran his fingers along my ribs, up to my shoulders, and then down the valley between my breasts. He watches me, intrigued, as my body reacts to him. Goose bumps rising on my skin, the blood on my veins felt like fire, my body felt like fire. His touch is driving me completely insane.

"Please," I hear myself whisper and I'm surprised by how desperate my voice sounds as I talk.

I close my eyes and I could feel my chest rising and falling and my breathing quicken even more as I continue to feel my body burn.

I didn't feel him until he speaks to me, "Tell me what you want, Caroline," he tells me softly and I could feel my body begin to crumble and we haven't even touched each other.

He was driving me mad, he was making me go insane. This man was treating my body with such delicacy, which was making me combust internally.

His fingers begin to draw a circular pattern, moving closer, and closer while making me whimper. Then finally he runs his thumbs over my nipples and I groan in pleasure as he finally touches. My hands run and tug his hair; I gasp as a feel the blood rush to my face and my feel the heat burning my inner thighs.

He continues to touch my breast and moves his mouth towards my neck and he kisses me gently. I couldn't believe that during this moment he was making me forget there was a thunderstorm going on outside and my heavy breathing was blocking the current thunder.

I was lost, my mind was lost in this moment and I wanted to get more of it. He continued to trail kisses up and down my throat while he tugs my skin in between his teeth as he kisses me. I can myself moving my head to the side giving him an easier access as he makes me squirm.

He moves further down my throat towards my collarbones and continues to leave soft and gently kisses as he reaches my breast and he begins to suck them. He moves his tongue around my breast, tasting every inch and I can't help the moans escaping my mouth.

For the first time, I was thankful for the thunder as they could drown my voice, so I wouldn't be heard by any one in the other rooms but mostly by Jason who's sleeping next door.

My hands grab fistfuls of his hair as he sucks my breast and I begin to pant his name. He was driving me insane and he knew it.

Abruptly, he stops and his eyes wander to me. For a second, I thought I was going to melt under his gaze and all I could do was watch him. "You are so beautiful, Caroline," he whispers as he straightens back up and stands in front of me and all I can do is pull him back into another passionate kiss.

This kiss was different though, both of us expressing each others urgent need with this one kiss that once we pull back to catch our breath once again I look at his eyes with wonder, wondering how this man can make my body feel this way.

Klaus eyes watches me again as he looks deep inside my soul and I can feel myself tense for a second. For a small second I felt myself being judge under his gaze but I was wrong. He was judging me, his gaze was different, somewhat curious or even as if it could be love but he doesn't let me continue thinking about it as he drops to his knees right in front of me.

He leaves kisses down my stomach as he went down and he stops as he reaches the lace elastic of my pink things and slowly with he runs his tongue along the edge. He reaches my hipbones where he suckles firmly and nibbled on my skin, causing me to moan once again before he pulls back.

He lifts his head to looks at me as if asking for permission and I'm awestruck. Never had a man asked for permission and here he was kneeling and still being gentlemen. I nod gently and watch the intensity of his eyes darken that brought goose bumps to my skin once more. He slips his finger under the elastic and runs them down my legs leaving me completely naked in front of him and I felt butterflies inside my stomach.

He holds my hands and helps me step out of my nightgown and thong and he stands in front of me again. "You are beautiful," he whispers and he kisses me again.

Unable to wait any longer my hands reach his shoulders and I stop him. It was my turn. I slide my fingers down his stomach until I reach his pajama bottoms. Slowly I begin the task of removing his bottoms and I include his boxer briefs as well.

I gasp as I see his shaft spring free before me and I feel the heat and wetness pooling down below. Once his pants and boxers are on the floor he kicks them to the side and he places a hand on my hips and he gently moves me and lays me down on his bed.

Starting at my ankles he moves down and leaves a trail of kisses up the outside of my legs, up to my hips and then follows the same path back down. He does this for each leg and I can hear the desperation in my breathing as he takes the time to appreciate every inch of my body, driving me insane.

He moves back up my legs and lands by my inner thighs and he kisses my flesh and sucks my skin gently. "Nik," I whisper and moan as he continues to tease me as I hope for him to finish me off but he's taking his sweat time, making me squirm and almost combust before he even goes inside me, before this even begins.

I feel my panting, I feel my pulse quicken as his kisses begin to move and he reaches his new destination. Slowly his tongue reaches my lips and he begins to smell my arousal and I can't help but moan as he licks my insides.

"Oh, Nick," I moan as he continues to lick and suck and I can feel my hips grind his tongues softly. His tongue made my insides hot and I could feel myself already become undone and he's only getting started. "Caroline," he whispers huskily and I let my body relax with his voice.

"Nik," I breathe out but he doesn't stop. This man was going to lead me to a mind-blowing orgasm, one I've never experienced while on this job.

On like never before, one I can't even give myself. My hands reach his hair once more and I begin to tug his hair and I can feel my toes curl.

He puts my hands on my waist as he tries to hold me still but as he tongues continues to move, my hips try to move with him. I can feel one of his hands move and I gasp as I feel one of his fingers slowly enter me.

In union he moves his fingers and his tongues and I moan once more, "Please," I beg him to finish but I know that he won't and I don't want him to.

I could feel myself twitch as he enters another finger and he begins to move faster, the pace continues to quicken and my hands release his hair and they take a hold of the comforter. I grip on them as hard as I can and his tongue quickens their movement and I know that if I let myself go I'll be able to find my release but I can't tell if I want this amazing feeling to stop, if I ever want him to stop. But I do, unconsciously I let go and I can feel myself dripping inside his mouth and he licks my juice and he removes his fingers and I can feel my body relax and let go of the comforter as I let my orgasm take over me.

He reaches up to me and cover up my body with his and I look at him to find his eyes sparkling. I smile softly at him and I suddenly feel myself go shy but instead he leans down and kisses me instead.

"More?" He whispers and I can't help but to nod because this man was different. He was it. He was what my body desired.

He kisses me again quickly and leans down over my body and runs the tip of his rose along the valley between my breast and down my stomach. He was easily trying to smell my arousal and I could quickly feel myself grow wet, the heat pooling between my legs was driving me insane.

He continues to run his nose along my stomach and slowly leaves kisses along the way and each time his lips touch me I can feel my body growing hotter once more.

This warmth was driving me insane; it was blowing my mind away.

"Nik," I continue to whisper in moans and I'm thankful a thunder begins to grow louder.

"Oh, please," I begin as his thumbs begin to play with my breast and his mouth joins his hands.

"Tell me what you want, love," he murmurs as he continues to suck my nipple.

My right hands moves and take a tight grip on his hair and as he continues to suck, "You," I moan softly and I can feel him smile as he plays with my breast.

"All in due time, love," he replies and I can feel myself breathing heavier as he continues to touch me. His hand leave my breast and I can feel one of his fingers enter inside me once again and I gasp at the sudden contact.

He moves inside but before my wall begin to tighten around his figure, he removes himself from inside me.

He hovers over above me and I watch him intently, my eyes darkening as I know he's finally going to give me what I want and I almost cry in pleasure.

He takes a grip of his shaft and puts his tip right at my entrance but before he enters me, he decides to tease me a little more with his tip along my clit and I bite my lip before I feel myself scream.

"Nik," I whimper as I move my hips and angle myself closer to his shaft but he holds himself so he won't be able to enter me.

"You'll get what you want soon enough, love," he murmurs and my inside twitch and I know I'm getting wetter as he teases me.

I close my eyes and I wonder if this man is really going to make me come again while just teasing me with the tip of his shaft, and I pray that he doesn't because I don't know how much longer I can take of the unbearable pain.

I could feel my inside ready to combust as they were closer to their release but Klaus doesn't let me as he then decides to slowly enter me. I gasp, "Nik," I murmur as I grip on to the comforter as he slowly makes his sure he's fully inside me.

"Caroline," he whisper and I close my eyes as his voice drives me insane and I feel my wall adjusting to him and it felt as if this was meant to be.

He hovers about be again and begins to move, "Open your eyes, love," he whispers as his teeth nibble my earlobe and I shiver as his heavy breathing touches my ear.

I open my eyes softly and I find him above me, watching my every reaction as he moves inside me and I nearly burst again. His darken eyes were filled with a passion I've never seen before. A passion I've never seen and I could see the love they contained.

This man was going to be the death of me. He continues to move and as the seconds pass his pace quickens and I know he's going to be closer to his release as well.

"Nik," I whisper but he's no longer listening to me as he closes his eyes and concentrates on his movement but he then slows down.

I can feel him moving in and out and only leaving his tip inside, driving my head insane, driving my insides mad. I didn't think this was possible. He was touching every side of walls and leaving me unexplored with his shaft.

I see watch as his mouth forms into a silent 'O' of pleasure as he softly moans. He moves to his knees as he places one hand on my breast, keeping a tight hold while he continues to move slowly, both of feeling every movement.

His thumb finds his way towards my sensitive bundle and begins to move his thumb in a perfect circular motion. With every thrust, he reaches that place deep within that brings my pleasure to a new level as I was yet again getting closer to my release.

"Caroline," Klaus moans as he begins to thrust harder and rougher and I let my release go, after a few more strokes he pulls abruptly and I feel his release drip on my navel.

He kisses me once more before he falls down next to me and I close my eyes and I let my body relax. I turn to him and open my eyes to find him catching his breath but he still manages to smile and his eyes shine as he looks at me and I can't help but smile with him.

He leans forward and kisses my forehead, "Still afraid of thunder, love?" he asks and I scoff and giggle because I've completely forgotten about the thunderstorm going on outside but I'm thankful it was around and was able to drown our noises.

"No," I reply. "Do you mind if I stay?" I ask and his smile broadens before he kisses my lips once more but this time, the kiss was deeper, and I felt the electric jolt inside of me go off again. I move my hand behind his neck and his tongue makes his way inside my mouth as he kisses me more urgently.

Once we pull apart I can all ready tell the answer of my question but I can't speak before he kisses me once more and we begin again.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think of Caroline and Klaus' first time? Don't forget to review! See you guys soon! _


	21. Chapter 21

_HELLO fellow readers, I know it's been almost two weeks but I'm back for another update. I'm going to take the time to say THANK YOU for all the wonderful comments on Illegal. When I first started this story I didn't think so many of you would actually take the time to read it and enjoy it. I'm going to be taking this entire week and fully dedicating myself to Illegal and finishing this story. _

_I have another Klaroline story I want to begin writing but I must finish this one first with a bang! Just to let you lovies know there will be around 30 chapters on this story. The longest story I've written yet and I want it to still be great for you. I'm also really glad you loved the hot Klaroline sex chapter. I loved writing it :D I seriously fangirled when you guys left reviews telling me you loved it. It was awesome. _

_But anyways, here's the next chapter don't forget to review and I hope to update chapter 22 later on tonight for you guys for sticking with me through out all this time and for being ridiculously awesome! _

**Like always, disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 21. 

Monday. 

"_Caroline!" Tyler yelled angrily. _

"_Why are you angry?" I asked him while I sat down next to Manson while they smoked and I took a shot of tequila. _

"_Your mother," Tyler replied and I rolled my eyes in response. _

"_What do you want me to do about it?" I asked. I knew my mom must have told Carol Tyler had been skipping classes in order to sell drugs at Richmond to some college students and buying more alcohol for the next party. _

_I didn't know why Manson didn't do it himself since he was eighteen but instead made his little brother do it, but for the past couple of days Manson had also been skipping school to sell drugs. _

_I didn't know what they were doing it but I guess since they all enjoyed smoking they wanting more drugs and most of all the money. No one was supposed to know that they actually sold drugs but because Tyler had a crush on me that made me Manson number one girl. _

_Even thought Tyler and Manson were brothers they did have a weird relationship. Manson always knew that Tyler crushed on me and wanted me to be his girlfriend at one point and because Tyler was interested in me Manson never let Tyler spend any time with me. _

_I didn't know it then and it wasn't until I was living in Seattle that I learned how badly Manson was with Tyler since Tyler was so interested in me. _

"_Tell your mother to stop being a snitch!" Tyler yelled and I rolled my eyes once more. All I wanted was for him to stop bitching. Maybe if he were more creative when it came to skipping class my mom wouldn't have told Carol that Tyler was skipping. My mom never caught Manson. _

"_Tyler, calm down. Let me deal with it and leave Caroline out of it," Manson defended. "Besides, she needs to go upstairs and get ready mom and dad aren't here so we're going to the club." Manson informed Tyler. _

_Tyler sighed heavily and sat back on his chair, as he thought about Manson and I together. _

"_Whatever," he mumbled angrily. _

* * *

I wake up with the troubling memory of my past, I still hate dreaming of both Tyler and Manson but ever since I saw them both at the trial on Friday I can't stop having nightmares about both of them.

It was now Monday morning and Jason was going back to school after the long vacation he had and was finishing his last week of first grade and taking his placement exams on Tuesday.

I was excited to see how well he'd do and we had begun practicing what he already knew every night during the weekend and it was now time to get back to life and go back home.

All of us would be returning back to life. Bonnie and Elena would be returning back home as well as they would be returning back to work since that dreadful conversation with Katherine a few days back. I now have to make up my mind whether I want to go back to escorting or not. I seriously needed to figure out what I wanted to do now because part of me didn't want to quit.

I was constantly debating with myself about the job and the money but I was afraid of being around strangers. I could see myself with the usual clients but I couldn't see myself getting new clients and client's change every other day. Manson had basically threatened me on Friday, again, and he also knows I'm an escort and during the weekend I had some very dreadful dreams of having a client trying to kill me or kidnap me away from Jason.

But it was official, Tyler was sentenced to jail and even when he gets out he is forced to stay away from both Jason and I and I couldn't be even happier that he will not be seeing Jason again because he surely doesn't deserve it.

Currently, Manson and his mother, Carol who was also there and was very upset with Tyler's decisions left New York and are now back in Mystic Falls according to Kol's stalking at work who has been keeping up with Manson's movements even though I don't believe Manson to be truly gone from New York and my life.

It has been almost a week since I've been home and the girls and I were finally going back to my apartment while Jason is in school safely with both Rebekah and Kol. Thankfully, because Rebekah is so great she will be giving Jason the placement test since he missed them last week and I was glad that Jason could take them.

During our stay with the Mikaelson's Jason was able to relax and his anxiety was gone, thankfully but up until Friday when he saw Tyler and he began to cry again, because we had such a lovely judge she was okay with Jason sitting with me because he did not want to be with any one but me because he was afraid.

I couldn't stop looking out the window from Klaus' car as we drove in to my apartment. Elijah, Bonnie and Elena are also in the car with all of our things. Elena and Bonnie were going to stay with me for a while and then they were going separately back to their apartments once I was settled and I was ready to pick up Jason from school.

While Klaus keeps driving I was so thankful that Katherine hasn't called because I didn't meet Logan this morning or because I need to get back to work. I know that I need a break but I also know that Katherine can't take girls who become indecisive about escorting and that are how I currently feel. I feel like I need to step back and reassess everything because the second I stepped into Klaus house everything changed. Even the way Klaus and I hang around each other has changed since Saturday night.

We arrive to my building and I can feel my stomach turn in a matter of seconds and I get scared. The worst feeling was that I didn't even know why I was so afraid. Well, it could be because last time I was here Manson threatened me and before that Tyler did try to kill me and I was even more afraid of how Jason would react once I brought him back home.

Together the five of us grab some of our things from Klaus' car and we go upstairs to my place. I place the key on the doorknob and open the door to the apartment and I let out a gasp as I take notice of my new surroundings and how thrashed my place looks.

"Oh my," I hear Elena whisper but I ignore her and the first place I run to is Jason's bathroom.

It must look completely crazy that the first thing I do is run to the bathroom but behind his bathroom mirror I had tapped money on it and it has or could had almost two to three thousand dollars behind it or maybe even more because at one point I lost count at how much money I tapped behind there.

I remove the mirror and I can feel my body somewhat relax as I notice the money is still behind the mirror and still in completely in tact and I go back to the living room with the mirror and noticed how trashed the place is and I wonder how Manson even got inside.

Klaus looks at me and raises and eye brow when he sees me return holding a mirror but when he sees that I have money tapped to the back of it he and Elijah shake his head. "I know." I said softly completely knowing that tapping money behind a mirror is not safe at all and is easily accessible but it was stashed there for emergencies in case I had to make a quick getaway or something.

"I can't believe he did this," Bonnie whispers and I nod.

"I think he didn't ruin the bathrooms but everything else including the bedrooms look pretty trashed." I say as I walk around the house and there's glass all over the floor. The couches are ripped apart and the TV is broken and everything is basically broken. Everything I once worked for to make this apartment a home was ruined and trashed. It wasn't until I've seen the place completely ruined that I realize that this was no longer my home.

I instantly begin to feel over whelmed and it's not until I feel Klaus' strong hands wrap around me that I notice that I've been crying for the past couple of minutes while I look at the living room and realize how badly Manson has ruined and destroyed my home.

"I…" I begin but I can't speak because I continue to feel myself cry.

"I can't stay here. I can't bring Jason here." I whisper and Klaus hugs me even tighter.

"It's all right, love, you both are coming back with us again." Klaus tells me and I nod as he lets me go.

"Let's clean this place a little bit up or at least we should pack more of your stuff and Jason's before you go back to Klaus'." Elena says as she takes my hand and we begin to somewhat clean what used to be my apartment.

It takes us all morning to somewhat clean the apartment with the help of both Bonnie and Elena and I was completely speechless and all I wanted to was curl up in a ball and cry because I felt so weak.

I felt weak and broken because this apartments was no longer my home once Tyler found me and I didn't know where to go and I knew I needed to find a new place. Elijah had left to work once his driver picked him up at my place and Klaus was placing some of Jason's things in car while we tried to clean this mess up.

I wanted tea and I wanted sleep. I wanted to hug my son and make sure I could do my best to protect him.

"Care," I hear Elena whisper behind me while I pack Jason's clothes and toys.

"Care, say something you've been quiet and it's scaring us." Bonnie continues but I can't say anything. I'm trying my hardest to not cry and say something because I can hear it in their words how worried they are.

I sigh and fall on the floor and just sit and look at my two best friends. "Just stop cleaning," I whisper. "Just help me pack I don't want to keep anything else."

They nod and leave the rest of the things in the apartment as it was. From Jason's room we hear the buzzer go off and we all leave to see who is and thankfully it was just Klaus.

"We should finish packing and bring everything to the door." I tell them and before I begin to turn and walk away to Jason's room they both hug me before I turn.

I smile, "I can't breath," I tell them giggling.

"About time, we got her to laugh!" Bonnie yells excitedly as they let me go and we all begin to giggle.

I was glad to have them in my life, "Are you two going back home today?" I ask and they nod in return.

"Only for a while, will still visit." Elena adds.

"Besides, Katherine is going to be pissed we're not back at work yet." I tell them and they shrug.

We finish packing and little bit at a time we get Jason's bags as well as my own with clothes and with Klaus' help we pack everything up in his car.

Once everything is put away the girls and I hug outside the apartment building. "If Klaus let's us we'll come over tonight or Tuesday night after you're done with Jason's school." Bonnie tells me and I smile.

"I'll call you both tonight and let you know I'll make dinner for every one or something." I suggest and they smile in agreement.

"Are we making plans?" I hear Klaus ask by the car waiting and we giggle.

I turn to look at him and smile but I say nothing. "Don't have too much fun with him alone." Elena whispers and I wink at her.

Over the past couple of days since our date on Saturday and after we had sex we've been getting a little closer to each other and I decided to follow Carol's words of encouragement to get closer to Klaus and I wanted to be with him but I still continued to doubt myself. We still hadn't sex again but I didn't want to rush it or ruin it by doing something stupid.

Being with Klaus didn't even feel weird or anything in fact it was the opposite it felt right and we even managed to steal some kisses from each other once in a while. I wanted to know everything about him because he was different. He was determined, he was wild, he was everything I've never seen in any man I've had as a client and it was refreshing. He loves his family and for some reason he's interested in me and he's okay with my baggage and he's not afraid to be around Jason.

I get in the car with Klaus and leave back to his place I look at the time and notice there's still two hours left before I have to go get Jason. I lay my head down on the window and look outside as Klaus drives back and I feel him put his hand with my own and I squeeze his hand tightly as it rest on my lap.

* * *

"_Are you in love with Klaus, mommy?" Jason asked me while I got him ready for bed Sunday night._

_I giggled, "Where did you get that from?" I asked him and he lied his head on his pillow. _

"_From Kol," he whispered and I smiled and shook my head in the nerve that man had, it drove me insane. That man was going to be the death of me. After pranking each other every chance we got during the weekend, he was now telling Jason behind my back that I was in love with Klaus. _

_I knew I was going to have to get him again some time soon and I needed to do it fast. I needed some spare time alone so I could plot something against Kol. "Would that be okay with you?" I asked Jason and he nodded smiling. _

"_Do you like Klaus?" I asked him and he smiled. "Yes," he replied and I couldn't hold the urge to smile because Jason was getting along with all the Mikaelson's but he was mostly interested in Klaus. _

_He did spend a great amount of time playing with Kol when Klaus wasn't around and he read aloud with Elijah and for those short days while living with him. It was new for Jason to be around men he didn't know, but I was proud and happy that it only took him only a couple of hours to figure out he liked them the three of them. _

"_Would you be upset if we ever had to leave Klaus, Kol and Elijah?" I asked him. _

"_Yes," he replied and my heart was ached for him. I didn't know what to do because Jason was now growing attached to them and eventually we would have to go back home and who knew if I would ever be able to make Jason forget the wonderful men in this home. _

"_Don' t worry big guy, go to sleep and rest tomorrow will be a long day." I whispered and kissed his forehead good night and left the room with my iPad. _

_It was currently eleven at night and it was the first time Jason was going to sleep so late from playing with Kol. _

_I went downstairs to the living room were the fire was on and sat on the couch and began to read from my kindle but I was stopped once again by a lovely voice. _

"_Back down here, huh?" Klaus asked as he left the bar and sat down next to me. _

"_Mmm. My son thinks we're in love because of your dear brother." I informed him and Klaus chuckled. _

"_Would that be a problem, love?" He asked and I didn't answer because I didn't know if I actually could be falling for him even after knowing him such a short time but after the kissed we shared a very intimate night together I knew I was going in deep with him and that it would take forever to forget him. _

"_No," I found myself whispering. _

_I watched him walk from the bar as always and sit next to me. I turned off my kindle and let the small lamp next us light the room up. _

_I didn't know what I was doing but I felt myself reach for him, craved for his touch and for his lips to touch mine. It had been so long since he had last kissed me that I wanted to make sure that spark was still there. _

_I wanted to make sure that warmth he gave me was still there, I wanted to make sure I wasn't delusional throughout this whole process and I wanted him to kiss me once more before I actually went back to bed. _

_I could feel him slowly reaching for me and getting just as closer to me and I could somewhat feel his crave for me as well and I wanted that reassurance from him. I wanted him to actually signal me and tell me he wanted this just as much as I did. _

_He put his fingertips on my chin and lifted my head slowly to make me look at him in the eyes and I could see the warmth inside them, inside him. _

_He leaned down towards my lips and I can slowly feel his lips crash to mine and I can feel the blissfulness in my body. I can instantly feel my body relaxing under his touch and his kiss. This was so much different than any other man I've kissed, this was much more __much more intense and emotional. _

_What he sparked inside me was much more than different than a simple crush and a fake love I had as a teenager and I could feel this was much more real. _

_The way our mouths moved in union, the way his tongue explored my lips with such ease and desire drove my head insane and it was greater than any other kiss. _

_This kiss we were yet again sharing I didn't want to ever end. I wanted to continue being touched by Klaus, for him to continue the warmth he gives me as he kissed me._

I was brought back to the current moment by Klaus' voice.

"Love, we're here." He whispers and I nod softly as we arrive back to his house.

He watches me and turns to his side and moves my face softly to look at him straight in the eyes. "You're both safe here." He said softly and I nodded.

"I know." I mummer and I wonder if he ever heard me but I know that he did. He leans closer to me and kisses my forehead and then kisses me lightly on the lips before he gets out of the car and opens the door for me to get out.

I open the door and go inside the house that has somewhat has become a new home for both Jason and I and Klaus follows me with some of my bags.

Once everything is back inside Klaus takes a hold of my hand, "I have to go back to work for a while but I'll back later on tonight as well as Elijah." He tells me softly and I nod once more, still silenced by today's current events.

I smile because this is the first time I can actually feel myself relaxing since I opened the door to my apartment.

"I have to go pick up Jason at three," I reply and he nods.

"All right, stay comfortable, I can have a taxi called for you to so you don't have to take the train to pick him up?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I'll be fine," I reassure him. I could definitely use the time and take a walk.

"Do you think I can go grocery shopping? You have no food here." I ask giggling because after our short stay we all managed to eat his food. It was crazy because Bonnie, Elena and I are supposed to always be in shape and exercise but we always find ourselves eating so much food as well as Jason when he was around us.

"Of course, love," He replies and takes a hold of my chin and leans down and kisses my lips gently and I feel my knees go weak.

I feel the sudden jolt inside me grow warm as he kisses me and his tongue enters my mouth and he quickly claims my mouth and lips as he holds me close to his body and I don't ever want this moment to end.

My hands move to his neck and move to his hair and I can taste him while we begin a very familiar rhythm. I pull his hair and he holds my waist with one hand and the other finds my hair and he kisses me more forcefully.

Reluctantly we both let go as we're gasping for air and trying to normalize our breathing and I wish I could some what pull him back towards my body just so I could kiss him one more time.

"I'll see you tonight, love," he adds while he smirks and kisses my forehead as he lets me go and for the first time ever, he leaves me alone in his great big mansion and I don't know why but I begin to feel alone.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: TA-DA, here is the next chapter. I didn't upload it as quickly as I wanted it to but as I was editing it I changed the ending around and you will be happy that I took some time to edit it around and changed the last bit. Also, don't forget to read the previous chapter if you haven't. Don't forget to leave reviews because they make me extraordinarly happy and I am thankful for all the reviews you have all left on this story. I'm getting great ideas and spending some time on this story and hopefully I can finish it this week and so you all don't have to continue waiting any longer. _

_But, enough talking here is the next chapter that I hope you all enjoy. _

**Like always, disclaimer, I still don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 22 

It was around eight at night when Jason finally fell asleep and I didn't even think it'd be possible for him to go to sleep so early but since he was actually going to be taking his placement exams tomorrow I was glad that he did. I was even more thankful that even though Rebekah originally wanted me to wait at his school until he was done testing she was going to give me that time to spend some alone time by myself, which I needed. Since she knew I had been surrounded by so many problems she was going to keep a watch on Jason so that I could be able to pick him up afterschool like normally.

I let Jason sleep since he needed the rest more than I do. I wanted him to do well on his exams and I wanted him get to get all the strength he needs like any other child.

I on the other hand, I didn't feel tired at all and for some unknown reason I felt myself have some energy. I was going to get my iPad to read but I'm stopped when I listen to my phone vibrate on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I answer softly hoping not to wake up Jason.

"It's Monday and you didn't show up to work." Katherine greets me with on the other side.

"I told you I wasn't going to be back today and that I didn't know when I'd return." I answered trying my hardest to not begin a heated argument with Katherine.

"Well maybe I can be of assistance," Katherine begins and I roll my eyes.

She stops me before I can even interfere. "I have a client that's willing to pay at least two thousand for a couple of hours tomorrow while your son is in school. All you have to do is show up at the hotel room, give him a good couple of great fucks and then you'll be paid and he's even willing to pay more if you desire."

"Who's the client?" I ask curious to know who's really willing to pay that amount of money for a few hours.

"Alaric Saltzman, he figured he could bring you back and he sure does misses you." Katherine informs me and my jaw drops. Never before has Alaric been so willing to pay so much for me.

"I know you're speechless. Tomorrow at 10 in the morning he will be at the usual hotel waiting for you at room 302 with a big amount of money just waiting for you." Katherine continues and for the first time she's right, I am speechless.

"All right," I whisper.

I can feel her smiling, "Good girl. Don't forget to do some crunches before going to bed tonight, darling." Katherine adds and hangs up.

I slap myself on the forehead because I told myself I wasn't going to return to escorting so quickly but two thousand dollar is a load of cash that instantly makes my legs heat up and I know that Alaric will give me an even bigger tip, which could land me in at least almost three thousand bucks.

I've never gotten paid that much ever before, not even during a one all nighter. I've always made around a thousand or over that but I would always have to give a percent back to Katherine so that would cost me less.

With two thousand dollars I could easily still take over a thousand dollars home and I will still keep Alaric's tip.

I didn't believe I was seriously considering this. What if Klaus found out? What if I didn't tell Klaus? I slapped my forehead again because I didn't have to tell Klaus but at the same time I want this to be real. I want us to have something that'll matter but I'm still afraid of sharing myself with some one.

I was afraid of Klaus, I was afraid of a real relationship. I get up instantly and leave my room. I didn't know where exactly I should go so I quickly decided to take my iPad and go downstairs and read for a small time that way I wouldn't interrupt Jason from sleeping.

I was deeply hoping that after Jason took his test we could leave to Seattle but now my mind was running in circle about meeting Alaric. I know we both needed some time away from New York and away from what's happened here but now I was thinking about the money, how it's always been the money that keeps me here and it was making me stay again.

"What are you doing here, love?" I hear Klaus ask as he startles me once more and I'm interrupted.

I turn to look at him as he was sitting behind the bar, as usual with a glass in his hand filled with scotch and it was always odd that he was there and I could never feel his presence in the room with me when ever I was here at night.

It could be the fact that I was comfortable with him because of our recent encounters. It could also be because of the way he makes me feel when we kiss or maybe the fact he's been so gentle and caring through out this whole time and even after we find my place completely trashed he still let me stay with him.

"Take a chance, Care," I hear Elena and Bonnie tell me at the back of my head like they've been telling me for the past week ever since I told them about Klaus, the one man that drives my head insane and it's purely killing me inside a little that I'm reluctant to give him a chance when he's been so wonderful to me and now I have to decide if I want to tell him about Alaric or not.

I know he won't accept it and it kills me to know that if I do tell him he's not going to be able to handle this side of me. He can't handle Ruby and I already know it, I've known it since the second he saw me with Logan.

He can't accept Ruby and if I want to give this a chance I have to let go of Ruby and I have to let go of the money escorting provides me with.

Besides, Klaus wasn't a man who spoke about his feelings like women do but I don't need him to tell me that this part of me isn't cared for. He cares for the real me, he cares for Caroline and I care for him but this life of mine is terribly complicated.

I was utterly confused, "I didn't even notice you were there." I whisper.

"It could be because no one else is here," he replies coolly.

"Where's Elijah?" I wonder trying to start a conversation but then I realized it wasn't really my business, "Are you hungry? I made dinner." I add and I notice Klaus smiles as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Elijah had to leave town for two days to meet a client." Klaus explains. "But thank you for dinner," he whispers and I smile.

I begin to read my iPad but I notice I'm not interested in anything but Klaus. "So tell how was your afternoon while I was gone?" Klaus continues and I feel myself frown.

_It was fine until Katherine called_, I tell myself but I don't tell him this.

"Was I not allowed to ask?" he adds as he leaves the bar and sits next to me.

"Of course you can!" I begin, "You have kept both Jason and I safe for all this time and I'm so genuinely thankful…"

"But?"

"What? I wasn't going to give you any buts I was going to say I'm genuinely thankful and I'm glad I'm here with you. The afternoon was fine but I didn't do much except help Jason practice some of his school material since he has a test tomorrow." I try to explain.

I feel him take a deep sigh as he contemplates his next words and I'm afraid of what is going to come out of his mouth. "Please understand I'm not very good at voicing my feelings, love."

I nod understandingly, "Not even a bit?"

He sighs again and I feel like I might be intruding and it's best for me to shut my mouth and go back upstairs and sleep but I know that I can't.

"Well one Rebekah told me to take a chance on you. I want to get to know you and I still do and that can't happen if you're constantly in danger, which I still think you are by the way we found your place this morning and for some reason that worries me deeply. I don't want you in danger but I also know the only place you can go is to Seattle besides New York and I don't want to lose you so quickly."

My head quickly turns and I can't believe what he just blurted that out to me. This was making me confused and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be with him too but I was scared.

"I'm scared," I whisper so softly I'm not even sure if he heard me.

All I could think about was what Elena and Bonnie constantly kept telling me and even Rebekah told me to take a chance on him but I just didn't know what to say to start this out well.

I was never well in relationships; I never wanted to be turned down because being turned down has been something I sucked at. I hate being turned down and that's what made being an escort so easy because they paid me and I picked out who I wanted to date with.

I can feel his sit besides me and he holds my chin and he looks at me in the eyes, "I'll protect you." He whispers and before I know it he leans down and kisses me profoundly.

He leans down and kisses me and I can instantly once more feel the warmth inside my body heat up. My mind begins to cloud up and I no longer feel the worry about Alaric or Katherine. All my head can focus on within the cloud is Klaus and the way he kisses me.

He moves his lips against my own softly and slowly, letting his tongue roam every inch of my mouth. Letting the shape and feel and taste of my lips in his. He opens his mouth and continues to move his tongue along the top of my mouth. I hear myself moan softly as he kisses me and my mouth opens more for him to enter completely.

I could feel the jolt and electricity shot my body like it does every time we kiss but this time it felt stronger, just like when we kissed the night before we had sex together. Our tongues began to move in union, starting a familiar dance when we taste each other and it was driving my insides insane. I could feel the heat between my legs heat up the longer we kissed and I could feel myself slowly soaking.

He moves me on top of his lap and I wrap my legs around him while we still sit on the sofa and his arms wrap around my waist keeping me in place. I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him. I could feel myself wanting some control, so I did the best I could do and try to take control of our heated kiss.

I explored his mouth completely, starting by his lips. I let the tip of my tongue roam his bottom lip. I let my tongue slip back into his mouth and let my tongue run through his teeth and the roof of his mouth. His taste was like no other; the taste of his tongue was like nothing I've ever tasted before.

His kisses were the reason I never wanted to let go of him, the reasons why I wanted to let myself quit my career and find another and to let myself be happy and to make him happy as well, to have a real relationship.

My inside began to ache for a hunger for more, for more of him. I wanted every inch of his body and I could feel him harden as we kissed. I could feel him between my legs as he slowly rose and touched my entrance and I couldn't help as I started moving on top of him even though we were still fully clothed.

I wanted him more than ever, I wanted him to prove to me I didn't need Alaric or any other man or the money because with him it would be enough. And even without having to tell him I could feel him trying to prove himself more than enough.

He broke the kiss of and began to move his lips to my jaw and he begins to kiss every inch of my jaw. He moves his mouth down to my neck and I move my neck to side and give him a better access and I could feel him sucking my skin.

My body begins to not only shiver and but I could also feel parts of my body heating up. I could feel the hairs on my skin rising as he sucks my neck.

As he continues to kiss my neck he begins to unbutton my blouse and removes it from my body. His kisses them lower down to my shoulder as he removes my bra and kisses my bare shoulders on each side.

"You have beautiful skin, Caroline." Klaus whispers.

His husky voice makes me moan even louder. The only thing I want at this moment is rip of his clothes and have my way with him but I know that he wasn't going to let me take full control.

He was going to make me wait; he was going to do it his way because he wants me to enjoy it and how I do. His kisses get lower as he reaches my breast but before he even kisses them he runs the tip of his fingers along them and letting my nipples harden.

He plays with them for what seems for hours but are barely just seconds. He moves the tips of his fingers, barely even touching my nipples and they harden even more. I continue to release soft and powerful moans as I try to move and feel him, even if it's just a little bit that's enough for me right now because I was desperate to have him inside me.

I wanted so much more of him and he was making me wait. I loved and at the same time hate this feeling. His lips make his way to my breast and with the tip of his tongue he licks me.

I shiver and moan all at the same time and the pleasure takes control of me. He puts one breast inside his mouth and with his hand he plays with the other, giving both of them equally amount of time before he switches.

"Nik," I moan.

"You are beautiful, love," He whispers and I feel myself moving faster.

"More," I moan and Klaus shakes his head as he continues to suck.

"All in due time, my love, I'll give you all you want." He murmurs.

"Please," I beg him but he doesn't listen. He continues to suck my breast until I feel myself melting under his touch. I move my hands and begin to unbutton his shirt and try to feel some contact, some skin and he lets me. I let my hands roam up and down his chest as he touches me.

His lips move from my breast and his hands move to the edge of my jeans and he lets his fingers roam around the tip of my jeans and touches my stomach.

I let my hands lay on top of his shoulders but I can't help when my fingers slightly scratch him in pleasure when I feel him tease me. He unbuttons my jeans and moves his hands to my waist and makes me stand up.

He slowly removes my jeans and lets them fall to the floor and hold my hand while I step out of them. "You have a wonderful body." Klaus whispers and while I'm standing he kisses my stomach.

"Your skin glows in the dark." He says in between kisses.

He makes me turn around and then sits me on his lap so that my back on his chest. His hands slowly roam once more to my breast and he touches them and plays with them while he kisses my neck and my shoulder.

"Nik," I moan as he touches me.

"Just relax, love." He tells me in return and he moves his right hand down my stomach and he reaches my thighs. He moves his other to my tights and slowly opens up my leg while I continue to sit on my lap.

"Such soft skin," he murmurs and one of his hands roams up my thighs and with the tip he touches my bundle of nerves.

I gasp as his hands reach the heat and he feels the wetness that pooled inside me. Teasingly he touches my folds but it's only when he hears me moan his name it's when he begins to move faster.

I quickly feel myself letting go and I feel myself begging to drip as he plays with me but that doesn't stop his fingers from moving. He continues at a fast pace and I continue to drip before I can fully orgasm. He moves his fingers and lets his other hand slip a finger inside me and I moan louder. He continues to play with my folds and he moves his finger in and out. I knew I was getting closer once I couldn't stop dripping and my toes begin to curl.

"Nik," I let out weakly as he removes his fingers from me and makes me stand up and look at me. I look at his eyes and I notice how brightly they are sparkling and I feel my stomach feel up with butterflies because I've never seen his eyes this brighten.

Klaus unbutton his pants and takes them off and he lets them drop on the floor. He takes my hands and I sit once more on his lap but at the same time I let him enter me.

My inside twitch while they adjust to him and his mouth turns into an 'o' shape as he lets himself sink in. He places his hands on my hips and after a minute or so I begin to move softly, letting him fully inside me as we both start to move in a familiar rhythm.

I move my hands to his shoulder since they help me control my movements better and I smile as I see how much I'm pleasing him. "Caroline," he moans and his nails sink deep into my skin and I can sense he's getting closer to his release.

I move faster and he helps me move as well. I lean down as I continue to move and kiss him as well. I let my tongue touch every inch of his lips and his mouth as he does in return.

I can feel toes curl and my body quiver and I know I was getting closer to the edge as well. I move faster and as his nails sink even further into my skin he stops moving and moans my name as he becomes undone and after a few more quick strokes I let myself go and I moan Klaus' name in return as I orgasm.

"Oh, Caroline," Klaus whispers as he pulls me closer to his chest and he kisses my neck as he moves his fingers lightly up and down my back. I wrap my arms around him and let him inside me as we sit together in a comfortable silence and I move myself slightly and kiss his chest.

* * *

_A/N: So please tell me do you like the smut and do you want more Klaroline smut. Tell me what you liked the most about this 2 chapter update and I'll see you guys very soon. _


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: So I know that I've been doing a crappy job with updates but I've been studying for my nursing boards and I need to make that my priority and I hope you all understand that. I'm making this update to help you all while I edit the next chapter. I hope to update it either tomorrow but I promise it'll definitely be up by Sunday. Anyways, enjoy. Don't forget to review. :D and follow me on Tumblr and Twitter if you have it. _

_Also, to those living in NY, please stay safe I know how bad hurricanes can get! _

**_Like always, disclaimer, I do not own the vampire diaries._**

* * *

Chapter 23.

Tuesday. 

I was stupid, yes, I was definitely stupid and I seriously need someone to slap me across the face and continue to slap me until some common sense gets inside my head because I know better than to actually go out and do this but here I was doing it anyways. I am being stupid. I am going to be selfish.

I know this might end badly, no I know it will end badly, and I know it will but I have to suck it up. I need to do this. Oh yes, I am very stupid.

It's nine thirty in the morning and I'm in the cab making my way to the hotel and for the first time I was actually nervous about meeting a client. I was going to meet Alaric and I didn't tell Klaus about it.

I could tell that my self-conscious is telling me I'm being the biggest bitch right now because I never told him I was going to meet a client or going back to work, I didn't even tell Klaus that I was even considering going back to work, but then we don't talk about my job at all because he gets into his alpha mode anyways. I haven't even told my best friends I was going to meet Alaric right now and I was deathly afraid of what I was going to do with myself after I went back to Klaus' house.

I felt wrong for going back to work while living in the same house, together under the same roof. I felt like I was running off to do something that's completely wrong and I'm deathly hoping I don't get caught. Like a kid who's not allowed to eat the cookies until he eats his dinner but when everyone's back are turned he eats a cookie anyway. I sat in the taxi and shake my head; I'm comparing myself to a child trying to eat a cookie. This is twice as bad as eating a forbidding cookie, much worse. I'm going metal.

I can't even stop myself from thinking about the most amazing night Klaus and I had together last night. After we finished in the living room we went back to his bedroom for another round.

Klaus was gentle but also pleasing and when he needed to be he could be rough. It was different having a man satisfy you in bed and not have to do all the work. He cared about me, the real Caroline and not Ruby. I could seriously feel myself going nuts because I really think there's a Ruby inside me craving for work and money.

I can feel myself running away from all my problems and I can feel Ruby going towards the money. I felt like I had a multiple personality disorder right now because ever since I left Jason in school I couldn't stop thinking about Alaric and his big offer. I've never been paid so much and it was driving me insane to decline the offer. Katherine did this on purpose. I know that she did and she was getting exactly what she wanted. That bitch had me wrapped around her little finger like a toy. I was really being a whore right now.

The second I got back to Klaus' after taking Jason to school, Klaus was all ready gone and at work for the entire day. Elijah wasn't going to get here until tomorrow afternoon so I had the entire house to myself to get ready for Alaric. I knew I could actually spend some time with Alaric before I had to make it back to Jason's school to pick him up after his exams.

My nerves are killing me. I want to run under a rock and hide for the rest of my life but I know that I can't do that. I didn't want to depend on Klaus for money and don't want to take his money. I like making money myself and not depending on anyone for it and eventually I have to go back to work so why not start now rather than later?

I was in deep shit and I knew it. This could be the end of something so real and I was ruining it but I couldn't actually make myself turn around.

I'm wearing a white lace dress with a pink blazer and black high heels. I didn't feel like wearing a suit today so I decided for something a little flirtier. I left my hair down and curled it and made sure I had enough coverage on my body because I still had bruises everywhere. They were now turning a disgusting yellow and I don't want to turn anyone off when looking at me naked in broad daylight.

I arrive at the usual hotel and I quickly make my way to room 302. It was only a few minutes from ten and Alaric told Katherine he'd be waiting for me in the room. I was thankful he wasn't going to look for me at the bar.

Going to the bar today was not a good idea and I didn't want to be seen by anybody. I just wanted to do the job and get out of here as soon as possible and not be seen by anyone or most of all I do not want to find Klaus here. This was the same hotel were we met nights ago and I didn't want him to see me either entering the hotel or coming out of it.

He did say he was going to have a busy day but never did he say he was going to be in his office the entire day and if I were going to get caught it would be because I would spill my guts to him not because he caught me with Alaric.

I knock on the door and I can hear my breathing quicken and I want to hit my forehead against the wall because I knew this was wrong. I stand and watch as the door opens with a very happy Alaric and I make myself smile. I have to look presentable. I can't look like a mad woman who's been fighting herself the entire ride here.

_Damn, this is going to be hard. _ I know it.

"Hello, Ruby, it's really nice to see you again." Alaric greets me with a kiss on the lips and immediately I want to push him back.

_What's wrong with me?_I ask myself. Why did I just get that sudden instinct to push Alaric away from me? Something must be wrong. He lets go of me and I walk inside the hotel room.

This is going to be difficult if I can't even let myself get kissed by him. This has never happened to me before, not even when I first began to escort. Even when I was a beginner I was always more than comfortable to have sex with men and I knew how to keep my head from going insane and not think about Jason but today I felt different. I always knew how to keep Jason out of head long enough to fuck someone.

But today I am different; this situation feels different because I am an experienced escort. I've been doing this for years now and here I was chickening out of a client. I am going to make myself go insane.

Alaric takes a hold of my hand and I can tell then his hand doesn't fit as perfectly as Klaus does and I don't feel the warmth inside my body like when Klaus touches me.

_Could this be my self-conscious trying to tell me something? _I wonder. This was not the time for my mind to be giving me a life lesson in what was right and wrong. What is right is the money and the rest of it could get fixed. _Can it?_

I was driving myself mental and if I keep this going I would soon end up in the hospital with psychosocial problems.

I take a deep breath, _be professional Caroline_. I chant inside my head. _Forget Klaus, forget Jason and just do what you have to do and get out. _But I was kidding myself this was never going to work. This whole deal was never going to work and I'm just punishing myself.

"It's been a long time," I whisper as I try to make some conversation in the hopes that Alaric doesn't notice I'm a nervous wreck.

Alaric chuckles, "Too long," he tells me in a husky voice and I know that he's fully ready to get this day started.

He walks as he gets closer to me and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I can feel his erection growing inside his pants as he leans in and he kisses me again and the second his lips touch my own I feel my body growing cold. I could feel myself growing distant as I try to put my feelings aside and try to get the job done but trying to ignore them was making me feel worse.

I could feel myself resisting this kiss and I just hope he doesn't notice. And to my surprise he doesn't. If it were any other man that just wasn't interested in getting a good fuck would notice that I wasn't in the mood for this. Any one could clearly tell that I was turned off and I didn't want to continue this arrangement.

But Alaric wasn't interested in that feeling of mine in the moment, as he is more interested in getting pleasure. He doesn't call me so he could listen to my current problems, he calls me so I could give him what his wife doesn't because he's already married and he gets enough talks about feelings.

He continues to kiss me and I know he thinks this is a perfectly normal kiss and I think to myself how does he go about sleeping with other women when he's married? I was actually for the first time putting myself in his shoes and I wasn't even dating Klaus. How would Alaric's wife feel if she one days finds out her husband is fucking me? Or at least was fucking me.

Never before have I thought about Alaric's wife. My bloody self-conscious was making me think of the all the other vulnerable people in this fucked up situation and I could feel myself frown while Alaric continues kiss me. _How is he cable of doing this with out his self-conscious throwing it back at him every second?_It could be because he's been with me for so long as a client he's just used to me taking his mind away from everything that happens with his wife, but who's going to be able to take Klaus of my mind?

Alaric lets me go and smiles happily. I can already tell his wife has been giving him a hard time and he's hoping I can get him to relax but when I feel my eyes look into Alaric's all I can see Klaus. I look at Alaric and I see Klaus. It's like Klaus' face has taken over Alaric's.

_What's wrong with me? _I ask myself and I feel silly for talking to myself inside my head but there was something wrong with me. I've never had this happen to me before and I've never been unable to commit with Alaric. He was my first client and now my body is cold the second he either looks or touches me.

Alaric holds me again and I try to ignore the fact I can't stop thinking about Klaus. I was driving myself insane and this whole deal feels wrong. This whole gig feels wrong. This whole idea of me being the woman that could possibly ruin a marriage, or maybe ruining other men's relationships was starting to bug me. I feel discouraged. I feel selfish and I feel like I'm doing wrong to Klaus.

Alaric begins to remove his shirt but I grab his hands and stop him. I need to stop this; I can't let this go any further because I won't be able to pull myself to finish the job. A job I clearly can't even begin and initiate like I usually do.

I can feel my confidence leaving my body and was replaced by a sudden heat. A feeling so strong that I knew I needed to run and tell myself not to cry over this.

Alaric looks at me as if he believes I'm going to take the part of getting him naked, but I'm not. "I'm so sorry but I can't do this." I whisper.

His eyes widen in confusion, "What are you talking about Ruby?"

"I'm really sorry Alaric but I can't do this." I tell him again and I begin to walk away but he grabs my arm and stops me.

He turns me around, "You can't leave. I'm paying you for this."

"Keep the money. I can't do this you're just going to have to find another girl. I can't do this," I tell him firmly and remove his hand from me but Alaric grabs me once more and pushes me against the wall.

"What do you mean? You're the whore, now do the job." Alaric said angrily as he removed his pants and lets them drops and he forces his kisses against my neck. I try to push him back but he doesn't let me. Instead he grabs my hands and holds them tight and I can already tell I'm going to bruise.

"Alaric, stop it!" I yell and try to move him away from me with my legs but he's too strong.

"That's right, yell me name, slut." Alaric continues to kiss me. He maneuvers my hands so he can hold them down with one of his hands and with the other he touches my breast.

"Stop it!" I continue to yell and I try to push him harder but he wont move an inch.

"You know you like this, we've done it a million times. Just spread your legs and I'll the job for you. I'll even let you keep all the money. Just let me fuck you." Alaric says angrily.

I've never seen him like this and it's scary. His eyes are dark and I can tell he's angry because I'm refusing him. He should have just let go of me but it's never that hard when you decline a client when you previously already said yes.

He was now showing me his true colors and I hope he's not this big of an ass hole with his wife.

"Quit, Katherine will not have any of this." I try to push him again but nothing.

"I don't care about that bitch. You said yes and you can leave when you finish the job."

"I wont!" I yell.

Alaric laughs. "I don't care. I'll do it myself and not pay you. No one will believe you anyways, you are a slut. You sell yourself, who's going to believe a prostitute?"

"Katherine!" I reply but I knew he was right so I had to get myself out of here on my own.

I kiss his neck, "That's right, do your job, whore."

Once he exposes his entire neck for me to suck I bit on his skin as hard as I can and kick his dick with my knees. Immediately Alaric falls to the ground. "You bitch!" He yells at me but I don't care. I grab my purse that feel on the floor and run to the door and run as fast I as I can from the hotel as quickly as possible.

I find a cab and get in and go straight to Klaus' house and I take deep breaths because I know this might be the end of all my happiness. I end up changing my mind and tell the cab to drive me to Jason's school. I couldn't go back to Klaus', not after I just did. I don't know how I'll be able to face him again.

All I know is that I couldn't do it.

I couldn't do the one job I was getting paid of because I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus.

I couldn't stop seeing Klaus' face smiling on Alaric's body. Whenever Alaric touched me I wanted to run and I wanted to hide. I wanted to run as fast as I could and I wanted to hide and never meet another client again.

I feel stupid and humiliated for actually putting myself in this situation and it was going to cost me some mild happiness because I know I have tell Klaus about it, I know I have to be fair and honest when it came to this relationship or whatever it could be.

I always want to be honest with him because of this complicated problem that I've just completely made it worse.

I can't do that with Klaus. With Klaus things can be so easy but now that I've done this I know it'll never be the same. I was going to lose him.

* * *

_A/N: I know that a lot of you didn't want Caroline to go off and see Alaric, but please understand that Caroline needed to go. She needed that reassurance that she can no longer be with any other man after being with Klaus. She's never been in love with anyone before, she's never done the whole relationship thing and that's why she went off to see Alaric, only thinking about money and Jason's future but her future is changing ever since she meet Klaus and she's now realizing that. What she had for Tyler and Manson was never real love and she can get that with Klaus, now she knows that. _

_Don't worry, Klaroline will happen :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: In order to celebrate tonights episode I have finished Chapter 24 for you guys and it's now up. Yay! I hope you guys are all still reading and I hope you liked the last chapter even though I know that you didn't want Caroline to go see Alaric but it's okay it will get better, promise. _

_Anyways, please leave reviews and tell me how you like the story and how you're still reading after the 24 chapters and the long time I took to update. I like knowing you're all still reading and enjoying Illegal. _

**I do not own TVD. **

* * *

Chapter 24

After I picked up Jason from school and spent some time at the park we went out to grab food for us to eat. It was now around six in the evening and I still didn't want to go home so I went to the closest place I could call a home. Jason and I take the train and go to Elena's apartment.

I buzz her and in less than three seconds she replies from upstairs, "Shouldn't you be with a very delicious Mikaelson?"

I scoff, "You're is better." I reply and Elena buzzes me in.

Once inside I put Jason in my lap and he watches cartoons from Elena's television in the living room. "What's up? You never come unexpected." Elena asks.

I know that I have to tell her because the reason I came here is because I wanted to talk to someone before I even go back to Klaus'. "Visiting." I reply and look away from her.

"I'm gonna take that as either one of you did something and you're hiding." Elena concludes.

She knew me too well. I could never hide anything from either her or Bonnie. "I should call Bon." Elena says as she gets up from the living room and calls Bonnie. I look down and play with Jason's hair as he watches TV and I can all ready see his eyes falling.

"Go to sleep big guy. I'll be right here when you wake up." I tell him softly as his eyes fall and I stop myself from laughing.

He always tried his hardest to not fall asleep when we were out. He was the most wonderful son anyone could ask for. His manners were off the charts but he was still a child and got tired easily. I know he had a long day of testing and I didn't want to exhaust him even more.

I could feel his breathing slow down as he slept peacefully on my lap and his head on my chest. Elena walks in and brought a pillow and blanket when she notices that Jason instantly feel asleep and I laid Jason down properly and comfortably on the couch.

"So, want to tell me why you're hiding?"

"I fucked up." I blurt out and Elena's eyes widen at my profanity.

I never usually curse so easily but it is how I currently feel. I feel like I let something real just slip of my fingertips when it was just beginning to start but I can't change myself to easily. I can't stand the feeling of being pushed to change everything about my lifestyle.

"Care," Elena says gently. Urging me to tell her what happened so I open my mouth and I do.

"Katherine called me last night telling me I had to go back to work but I told her that I wasn't going to go back for a while that I needed time but as usual she basically ignored me." I begin.

I sigh because I felt so miserable. "She told me she had a client willing to pay more that two thousand bucks for only a couple hours. I don't know why, it could be because I'm stupid and I'm addicted to money but I went to see him." I continue and let those words sink in Elena's head.

"You had sex with Alaric? And what about Klaus?" Elena asks trying her hardest not to yell at me because Jason is sleeping right next to us.

"That's the thing. I didn't have sex with Alaric and I didn't tell Nik." Caroline whispers.

"Wait... You actually didn't fuck Alaric for two grand?" Elena asks me shockingly.

"I couldn't do it. Every time I looked at him I could only see Nik. When he kissed me I felt my body grow cold each time. Each time Alaric touched me I wanted to push him away from me. I felt selfish for being there with out telling him. It felt as if I was cheating on Nik even though this is supposed to be my job." I try to explain what happened today.

"So, wait, you didn't have sex with Alaric?" Elena asks confusingly.

"No! I couldn't." I reply.

"You're going to have to tell him." Elena whispers and we hear the buzzer go off. "That's Bonnie." She says softly and gets up to let Bonnie inside the apartment.

Bonnie sits with Elena and Elena tells her a recap of what happened and what I told Elena.

"Wow. Two grand. I would have fucked him even if I was thinking of Nik." Bonnie whispers trying to not make me feel bad but Elena nudges her in the rib.

"Ow!" Bonnie yells and I look at her with wide eyes because Jason is still sleeping.

"Stop it, it's not about the money anymore. She's growing feelings." Elena tells Bonnie.

"That's not even the worse part. When I told Alaric that I couldn't do it and that he could keep all his money he tried to force himself on me." I whisper.

"Wait, what?" Elena said afraid.

"Yeah, he pushed me against the wall and tried to force his way on me but then I bit him and kicked him and ran away from the hotel." I explain gently.

"Did you call Katherine and tell her?" Bonnie asks.

"No, I just took a cab and waited until Jason finished his exams and I left with him and stayed with him all day." I reply.

"So is he skipping a grade?" Elena asks.

I smile for the first time in the entire day after what happened at the hotel. "He did great, he's going to skip the second grade and go to straight to third grade. I'm really proud of him."

"Wait a second, don't change the subject Caroline. You need to finish what we started. Tell me how do you feel? What do you feel with Klaus?" Bonnie interjects forcefully.

"I feel confused." I murmur.

"You're going to have to elaborate, Care," Bonnie said gently. I couldn't help to take a very deep breath because I still didn't know how to explain what I was feeling inside.

"It's just that, I'm confused. What happened today was horrible and I truly regret it. I think that it showed me that I can't be with another guy after being with Klaus." I try to explain.

"So Klaus makes you feel good?" Bonnie asks.

I nod, I wanted to smile but I couldn't. I want to go back and skip this entire day but I know that it's not going to happen. I wasn't supposed to go back to work but I was also being stupid and letting myself get money orientated and for once I could really lose Klaus, I could lose something that can really be real for me.

"It's going to end the second I tell him everything. It doesn't even matter that I didn't have sex with Alaric. It's the point that I went behind his back. He's always been so honest with me and now here I am sitting and lying to him behind his back. We don't even talk about me being an escort at all, every time the subject might lead to the topic we find a way to advert it because he's not interested in my job or having the idea of sharing me with anyone." I continue.

"After I see him today it'll be all over." I finish. I look down at Jason as I watch him sleep and move his hair out of his way. When he was sleeping he was an innocent child that never watch his father beat me or do anything to me. Jason was always innocent but I felt terribly for taking Jason away from the only guys he ever had the last couple of days.

He cares about Nik and also Kol and Elijah and now I was going to take him away from them. He told me himself that he would be sad if he didn't have either of them. I looked around and saw that it was getting late and I would eventually have to take him to a bed or at least tell Klaus the truth.

I couldn't keep him away from proper sleeping. Tonight was going to be a long one and I was afraid to leave Elena's safe home.

"Care, what are you thinking?" Elena says as she watches me closely.

"I need to get this over with." I whisper.

"You're going to see him?" Bonnie wonders.

I sigh, "I don't have a choice, really, I don't even have somewhere where I can stay by myself with Jason. I'll call you guys later and let you know what happen but don't get your hopes on thinking this will end well." I say gently. I pick up my bag and carry Jason downstairs with me.

I was thankful that it wasn't so late that I could get a cab quickly and didn't have to call for once. The second I got in the car Jason woke up for a while and we spent the time just driving with the cab driver.

I honestly didn't care that this would be the most expensive cab ride ever. I just needed to be away and stray from Klaus' house.

It was actually around eleven at night when I finally decided that I needed to make my way towards Klaus' house and I told the cab driver where to go exactly. I don't think he ever cared about the fact that I was just making him drive. He was going to get a big amount of cash by just driving.

I was thankful that I actually did get to spend some time alone with Jason after he finished his exams. I loved seeing him smile the whole time we were out and it was the perfect distraction to not think about Klaus or Alaric.

I was worried but most of all I was scared. I wasn't ready to make it back to his place and it was at this moment I desperately craved to have my apartment back. I wanted to be home and at the moment I didn't have one and for quite some time I had half a mind to spend the night at a hotel but I knew it wouldn't work. People would worry, and I knew that Klaus would find contact to either Elena or Bonnie asking about my whereabouts. I needed to get this done. I didn't him worrying or looking out for me just because I didn't return back to his house.

Besides, Jason was extremely tired and needed a real bed to go to sleep on. Elena's couch and my lap wasn't going to be any helpful for his tiny body and I didn't want to be the cause for him being sore or uncomfortable, he deserves better than that.

I was a very proud mother when it came to Jason. The fact that he did amazing on his placement test was more than enough to prove to me that he's a very intelligent child and I want him to receive and take advantages of all of his opportunities and I think it's very cool for him to skip an entire school year. I know that's he's only in elementary school but he proves himself every day of the many things that he is capable and he deserves the best of everything. Now that I couldn't take escorting as serious as before I need to figure out a job that could allow both of us to survive.

I could actually try to help Bonnie and Elena set up their own escort business and be the their agent but I didn't want to be a part of that world anymore. Eventually Jason will grow older and I can't hide the secret from him forever.

By the time we arrived back to Klaus' Jason was still asleep on my lap so I had to carry him back to the house.

I open the door and find the house extremely quiet compared to the other days when Elena and Bonnie were here with me and I begin to miss my best friends and the other Mikaelson brothers.

"Hello, love," Klaus greets me as I get to the living room and I force myself to smile.

"I'm going to put him upstairs." I tell Klaus and almost run upstairs. My stomach was filled with sickness and I tried to tell myself to relax. I put Jason to the bed and let him sleep and force myself to go back downstairs. Like always Klaus was at the bar.

I take deep breaths and prepare myself for however this would end. I feel my shoulders slump while I made my way back downstairs and I could feel myself chickening out again.

He looks at me curiously, probably trying to figure out what's wrong with me but I don't open my mouth just yet. I was even scared to look at him. It's like a lost all my confidence to talk to a man, but Klaus wasn't just any man, he could break me and ruin me and I didn't want to know how he would react.

For the first time I craved a drink and I never crave for alcohol ever since I moved out of Mystic Falls but right I need a shot of something very strong that will make be strong and bring back my courage, which I was quickly losing the longer I avoid Klaus' glance. I'm desperately looking for any type of courage and before I knew it I open my mouth.

"I saw a client today," I blurt and almost slap myself on the mouth. I couldn't believe that I just let myself blurt it out and not sit down with him and explain everything that happen to him.

His eyes widen and I can see him grip his drink tighter and his eyes harden. His jaw is strongly set and I think he's about to yell at me, like a father yells at his daughter who went out with a boy or sneaked out.

"Nothing happened! I couldn't do it. He kissed me and I pushed away, all I could think about was you. I couldn't do it so I left." I try to explain but I knew I was too late. The way he was looking at me with disgust was more than enough for me to know this was over.

"I told you I don't share, love," he speaks angrily and finishes his drink and pours himself some more.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't go any farther than a kiss but you can't get mad for this being my job." I whisper trying to make him stop being angry and just understand my point of view but instead Klaus chuckles darkly.

"That's not a job, love, it's a way of living." He replies.

My head turns to him immediately and I can feel myself burning with rage. "It is my job and at some point I have to get back to it. Who's going to pay Jason's school, huh? It's not going to be the asshole of his father and it's definitely not going to be you either. Someone has to take care of him. I know what I'm doing." I tell him angrily and I try not to yell at him with rage. It was one thing to not except what I've always done but saying it's a way of living was enough to drive me over the edge. "Who's going to pay for the damage that's been done to my apartment? Not you right, no one is and I need money and that's the way I get my money."

Klaus shrugs and drinks even more. "I thought so." I tell him and I try hard to not roll my eyes at him.

"It's my job not my life." I whisper and Klaus shakes his head bitterly.

"What makes you think whoring and prostituting yourself around is a job, sweetheart?" he asks through his greeted teeth.

"You're just angry, you can't tell the difference." I reply.

"Yes, the difference is that's you can always get a real job and then there's what you do, love, don't tell me I don't know the difference because I do." He continues and I feel myself wanting to slap him.

"Not everyone was forced to a career," I told him and his eyes darken.

"Watch where you're taking it, Caroline," he warns as his eyes darken and he puts his drinks down and looks away from me.

I scoff, "So now I'm Caroline again it's no longer love. Look you may have the perfect job but I wasn't blessed with that luxury as you did. I didn't even get the opportunities you did, I had to grow up quick and become a mother and I don't have the time to go school to earn a quarter of the money I make right now, so I do what I have to do to take care of my son." I argue back.

"And what do you think your son is going to say once he finds out you sell yourself?" He asks darkly.

I feel the anger in me flash immediately, "You have no right to even speak about him."

"I don't have to, love, I'm just telling you how I see it. No kid or son is going to love a mother who shares herself for money. I told you I don't share more than once and I'm not going to start now." Klaus replies and walks away from the living room, I watch him take his jacket and walk to the front door and leave the house and for the first time I let my tears fall down my face.

Just like I knew he would, he left. I didn't even know what to do except let myself cry it out but in less than two minutes later I wipe my tears away and run upstairs and pack my bags. I had to get out of here. If he wasn't going to like me anymore I couldn't stay here. I didn't even fuck Alaric and get paid but I had to get out of here even though I had nowhere else to go.

I call a cab and continue to pack. It wasn't until I hear Jason's voice that I realize that I woke him up. "Mommy, what are you doing?"

"We're going on a trip okay? We're going to see grandpa." I say gently and Jason smiles.

"Now?" He wonders.

"Yes, and I need you to do one big favor for me," I say gently as I push his hair back.

"What?" Jason wonders.

I try to hold my tears once more, "I need you to stay away until we get to the plane and then you can go back to sleep. When we get to Grandpa's you can sleep on a bed okay?"

He nods and I help him put his shoes back on. I finish all the packing and I was glad that by the time I was finish packing the cab was outside waiting for us.

I grab everything and ignore my phone but just leave Klaus' house. I wanted to cry, I wanted tears to fall down my face but I knew I had to be stronger than ever before and keep my feelings in check. I could not cry in the cab or in front of Jason. I need to be strong for both Jason and I and I need to leave New York.

* * *

_A/N: So how did you guys like it? I'm working on Chapter 25 as we speak but I don't know exactly when to update and post it but it will be up sooner rather than later. I want to finish Illegal for you all since I already have another Klaroline story in mind. Until next time and have a fun and wonderful weekend! _


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Very sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, it's not as long as I wanted it to be but it's up and ready for you to read. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and add the story to your alerts to get more emails from when I put up the next chapter. **_

_**Like always, I do not own anything. **_

**_Have a wonderful week! _**

* * *

Caroline.

It was about one in the morning when we reach the airport and I was so thankful that Jason didn't fall asleep and he was actually doing a great job at staying awake. I think the fact of seeing my dad was getting him excited.

The second we arrived to JFK I noticed that the next flight off to Seattle didn't leave until three in the morning and I was about to drive myself insane. I didn't think that Jason would be able to last so long awake but I knew that I had to wait.

I go ahead and buy our plane tickets and checked in our bags. I grabbed Jason's hand and we walk to buy us some snacks since he was hungry. "Are you excited to see grandpa?" I ask and he smiles and nods happily.

"Yes!" He says happily as he takes a bite of his chocolate chip cookie.

"Very good, I'm excited to go see Grandpa too, are you going to tell him that you're going to the third grade or am I?" I ask smiling.

"I am!" He yells and some strangers turn and look at us angrily. I giggle and walk to one of the tables and use my iPad for Jason to watch a movie while we wait.

"Toy Story!" He says happily and watches the movie comfortably and uses my headset to ignore the rest of the people of the airport. I frown for a second because I didn't know how I was going to tell him that we weren't going to see Klaus or any of the Mikaelson's for a very long time. I know that in the short time that we were living there Jason grew very attached to them and I wasn't sure what to do or how to break the news to him.

My phone begins to ring in my bag and the first thing I do is I hope and pray that it's not Klaus calling me and wondering where I've gone. I look at the screen as my stomach drops but instead I let myself breath as I read that it's the one and only, the loveable Katherine.

"Isn't it a little to late for house calls?" I ask as I answer the phone. I roll my eyes as she laughs darkly in response.

"It's a good thing you have a cell phone then, right darling, let's get to the chase why the hell did you bite and kick Alaric in the balls?" Katherine asks angrily.

I shake my head before I even reply to her, I should have know that she would have called me. "You know that he's our best client and he was going to pay you two grand, what the fuck, Caroline?" Katherine yells and I have to move the phone from my ears as she yells.

"Look, I told him that I couldn't do it and he tried to force himself on me, no one is going to force themselves on me, I bit him and I ran. No man is going to touch me like that no matter how much money they're willing to pay. Forget it. I'm done with the business, count me out, take me off the website and forget the whole deal about making men pay me so much. I'm not returning. Good bye, Katherine." I hang up the phone call and make myself take deep breaths. I wish she would have never bother to call and just fired me instead but Katherine was always the woman that needed to get in the last word, and that's the last thing I wanted to give her.

I look through my calls when I realize that I have five missed calls from both Elena and Bonnie. I sigh, it's like they were the parents in my miserable dumb life.

I shake my head for thinking so stupidly, they're probably both wondering how the conversation with Klaus went or if I even went back at all and crashed at my broken down apartment.

I decide to call one of them back before they go insane trying to figure out where I am. I can't leave with out telling them where I'm going they'll go crazy trying to find out where I've gone. They are my best friends.

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asks as she answers my phone call.

"We've been trying to reach you for hours!" Elena adds.

"We were about to call Klaus' to make sure you were two weren't having sex or something with out telling us how it went." Bonnie finishes.

"Do you have me on speakerphone?" I ask.

"Yes, I still haven't left Elena's I was going to stay until you called, besides I don't have anything else to do. Katherine hasn't given me a client since we haven't been to work in a while." Bonnie continues and I smile.

"Look, I'm fine, sorta but that doesn't matter I'm actually at the airport and Katherine just called me and then I saw both of your miss calls." I explain.

"Wait, what?" Elena asks.

"What the hell are you doing at the airport?" Bonnie demands.

"It went bad," Elena whispers as she figures it out.

"Care?" Bonnie says more gently, "You're running." I shake my head but I stop myself because neither of them can see what I'm doing since we're on the phone.

"Look, don't worry about me I'm going to Seattle. The flight leaves at 3 in the morning but please don't tell anyone I left." I beg them.

"Wait, you can't leave with out us. You need us." Elena interjects.

"You can't be alone." Bonnie adds.

"I have Jason, I'll always have Jason." I reply sadly.

"He's your son he has no choice, you need friends even if you don't tell us what happened with Klaus. Obviously it went badly that's why you've packed your bags and you're leaving but you can't be there alone. We're going to pack and buy tickets and leave with you to Seattle." Elena says.

"Besides, we could use a vacation as well." Bonnie says happily.

I giggle, "You don't have to. I'll understand."

"No, we're going with you." They both say in union and they hang up the phone leaving me with no say.

* * *

About half an hour later my phone rings again only this time it was Elena calling me. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm sitting with Jason by the Cinnabun restaurant, I'm not exactly by the airplane doors just yet." I explain.

"We're almost there then." Elena replies and hangs up once more.

I shake my head. They have been hanging the phone up on me a little too much but I ignore it because they did everything they could to be here with me. Before I know it they're both sitting with us. Jason notices that we're no longer sitting alone and goes to hug both Elena and Bonnie. Then he continues to watch Toy Story on the iPad.

"So, we're doing this?" Elena asks.

"We are, are you two sure you want to go with me?" I ask them.

"We already bought the tickets so we are leaving with you no matter what. You can't be alone. I don't know much about relationship either but I do know you, even though we haven't been friends for a really long time but I do know that whatever he said to you wasn't pretty and you don't have to tell us now, I understand but you shouldn't have to deal with everything all by yourself." Bonnie says gently.

I nod and stay quiet. I always did everything by myself and it wasn't until now that I made friends, especially girlfriends. I never established them when I was younger and I was always an outsider but I love both Elena and Bonnie because we both understand the scarifies of being an escort are and the lying that we have to do to protect others and ourselves.

"I'm going to get coffee and maybe a bun do you want something?" Elena says in order to break the tension and I shake my head.

"We all ready ate some when we got here." I reply and I look down at Jason who's still watching his movie.

Elena nods in agreement and leaves the table to get her bun and coffee for Bonnie and herself. Together they eat in silence and we waited for our departure.

* * *

It was at around three thirty in the morning we were all in the airplane and I was surprised that we all somehow got to sit next to each other.

I was sitting with Elena and Bonnie was next to us. Jason would move around from Bonnie and Elena and eventually once the plane was in the air he fell asleep once more and I laid him down by the window seat and let him sleep.

He must have been extremely exhausted since I barely did let him sleep tonight and I was upset with my own actions. Elena and Bonnie also fell asleep while watching the movie on board but I couldn't let myself rest. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Klaus just a couple of hours ago. I couldn't stop wondering if he went back to his house and notice that I was gone.

I couldn't stop hearing his words, calling me a prostitute and a whore. Saying how Jason would hate me after he found out of my job when he was older. I hate this feeling and I can't help but to think that Klaus was right about me.

I try to pay attention to the movie, I try to read on my iPad, I try to distract myself from everything that is Klaus and his hurtful words but I couldn't. I can't even stop thinking about what Alaric tried to do with me. He forced himself to me and I can't stop but to think if he would have continued until he got his way if I didn't bit and kick him.

My life that last couple of days has been falling apart and I can't stop thinking about how fine everything used to be until I met Klaus and until Tyler came back to my miserable apartment.

Eventually my mind shut off and I was thankful for that small amount of time I didn't have to worry about anything and I was able to sleep.

* * *

Klaus POV. 

I wake up early in the morning and for the first time since the fight with Caroline I notice that the house is very quiet. Usually at this time both Jason and Caroline are up running around the house together trying to get Jason ready for school but this morning was different, it was quiet.

I get up from my bed and decide to ignore it and get ready for work. I set out my best grey suit and white button up shirt with black shoes. I brush my hair back and get my things together for work. Today was going to be a long day since tomorrow I would have to go to court for another case.

I leave my room and stand quiet and notice that there's no noise coming out from Caroline's room next door. I wonder if she all ready left to take Jason to school but usually I leave before her.

I go and knock on her door and frown at the silence and the lack of response. I open the door myself thinking they might have never woken up and notice that the room is completely empty with no trace of either Jason or Caroline.

All of their bags are gone and the room is just as empty as when they arrived here. The bed was nicely clean and done and there was not even one trace that a mother and a son stayed here.

She was gone.

She left and didn't even say anything.

She ran.

I took a deep breath trying my hardest to not get angry at the fact that she left and didn't even leave a damn letter.

She ran from the fight and I felt like I was going to lose it. I slam the door and leave the house. I pull out my phone and call Rebekah.

"Nik?" Rebekah answers the phone with.

"Bekah, is Caroline or Jason at school today?" I ask her trying to keep my anger at ease.

"No, Jason doesn't have to come back to school since he passed the placement test yesterday, didn't Caroline tell you he's going to be skipping the second grade completely?" Rebekah asks and I flare once again.

"No," I say bitterly and she can sense it.

"What did you do, Nik?" Rebekah demands and I can already feel her rolling her eyes at me.

"I didn't do anything," I reply.

"Just tell me what happened, she was excited to tell you that Jason was going to skip the second grade. Obviously something happen between the two of you." Rebekah said gently.

"Maybe that was before she went to go screw another man for money." I replied and for that second I wanted to hang up the phone and just not talk to anyone.

"I'm going to call her," Rebekah said and hung up the phone call on me. I didn't want to talk to anyone but I was just realizing that she probably did run away after our fight.

I know that I was angry and that I said harmful things but that didn't mean she should have ran away from me. I can't be the man who can easily be with a woman who's with other men even if it is for money.

My work phone rings again and I pick it up.

"She's not answering, Nik," Rebekah answers the phone with.

"You didn't think to ask me that, love, before you hung up the phone?" I ask.

"Sorry, I just thought she would pick up the phone for me. Do you think she's back at her old apartment just crashing there?"

I sigh, "I don't think so the place was completely trashed, Bekah."

"Right, well I'm just trying to figure out where she's gone." Rebekah replies.

"Just tell me one thing, Nik, do you really care for her? Did you mean whatever you told her?" Rebekah asks once more.

"No, I was mad, I was drinking, you know what happens when I drink. We had a spat I didn't think she'd run." I reply.

"She probably left to Seattle with her dad. I'll call Kol so he can try to reach Bonnie." Rebekah said gently. "Nik, be honest with me, what do you want with Caroline?"

"I love her, Bekah," I whisper and hope to god that she heard me because I was not repeating that again.

"I didn't want to call her those names, but I can't deal with the fact that she's going out there and being with other men after she was with me." I said gently.

"I understand, Nik." Rebekah whispers.

I knew Rebekah would understand because she's the only one I can ever talk to. She's the only one who wont makes fun of me for admitting once in my life that I actually love someone and that someone being Caroline.

I don't want to change Caroline; I don't want to be that kind of person but that one fact about her I just can't accept. I thought that she knew and understood that about and I thought she would be willing to give that up to be so that we could both have a happy ending but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the money and she let the money drive her motives and I can't handle that.

"We'll get her back." Rebekah continues.

"She will have to come to me this time, I didn't run away from her." I said gently.

"I have to go, I have work to do. I'll talk to you later, Bekah." I continue and finished that call.

I was tired of thinking of Caroline. I was tired of thinking of how miserable it was the first time I've ever said I was in love. If this is what's waiting me I don't want it. I would gladly stay single and living the life I had before I ever met Caroline.

But, she got under my skin and I can't get her out of there. The way she kisses me, the way she smiles, the way she does anything. The way she feeds her son, the way she loves him I could only ever want that she would love me the same way but I don't think that she does.

I try to concentrate once more but then one more my work phone rings. "Where is Caroline?" Elijah says on the other side of the phone line.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Elijah, I on the other hand am not having such a great morning so can we please speak later?" I reply.

"Stop the remarks, where is she? Her room is empty I had brought a gift for Jason but the house is empty and quiet." Elijah continues.

"I don't know where she's gone brother, but I do know she's packed her things and left." I reply.

"What did you do, Nik?" Elijah replies.

"Why must everyone continue to ask me that? Has anyone ever thought that maybe she did something that I didn't like? That I wasn't the one who pushed her away, that maybe she was the one to pushed herself away?" I reply and hung up the phone on Elijah.

The last person that I need to call me is Kol and I was silently praying that he wouldn't dare to call me because I didn't need his snarky remarks on a day like today.

The only thing I can do is focus on my work because Caroline is no longer a part of my life. She left, she took herself away from my life and I was going to give her what she wanted.

For the rest of the day I ignore any phone calls and do everything by email. I don't want to speak to either of my siblings. For the first time I wish that I could makes myself run away just like Caroline but I don't have that option. I can't pick up my things and run away like she did and for once I wish I never knew what the term love is.

I wish I never fell in love with Caroline Forbes.

This was going to be a very long day.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Happy New Years everyone, I hope that you're 2012 ended perfectly like you wished and that 2013 is starting to its best potential. I'm brining you guys a new update and I hope your ready to continue Illegal and I want you all to know that I have not quit this story. I spent the end of the year moving and I'm finally settled and I've been studying loads so I hope you all understand that. _

_Anyways, enjoy the story and expect chapter 27 either late sunday night or on monday night. I'm currently editing that chapter now and sometimes it takes me a longer time to edit chapters. _

**As always, disclaimer, I do not own TVD. **

* * *

Chapter 26 

"That was exhausting," I whispered to myself as I look down and move Jason's hair off his face.

He fell asleep the second the plane was in the air. I felt so bad for making him stay up for so long and not let him properly sleep. I felt like a terrible mother for even taking him away from Klaus when Jason enjoys himself so much around men.

I felt like I was ruining something that was so good for him. I was desperately hoping that having my dad around him would make Jason realize that Klaus and his brothers are not the only men in his life. He does have a grandfather and even though it is my fault that I don't come to Seattle as much as I should he should remember his grandfather.

It was bright and early in the morning and for the first time in years I was actually happy to be the Seattle hot sun. I was glad that I was no longer in New York and that for a few minutes I could forget about my problems.

I looked around and saw that both Elena and Bonnie fell asleep so I gently shook them.

"Time to get up, beautiful." I say gently as I touched both of their shoulders.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"What? We're here?" Bonnie mumbled.

I giggle and smile brightly. "Yes, the plane just landed.

"Oh wow, we're actually in Seattle?" Elena asked as she looked out the window.

"Yes!" I replied smiling.

Elena smiled brightly and together we all got up our seats as everyone else collected their bags and started departing from inside the plane.

I grabbed Jason and began carrying him. "Will you guys grab my bag?"

"I'll carry it," Bonnie replied.

"Thank you, let's go we can leave now." I said gently as we started to walk away from the plane.

"So where to now?" Elena asks as we get to the airport and begin to walk away.

"We get out our luggage then we'll find a hotel. We can nap or at least Jason should then we can go see my dad if you both would like to join us." I explain.

"Definitely," Elena replies.

I turn around to see both Elena and Bonnie looking down at Bonnie's phone but the second they see me staring at them they smile at me. I know immediately they're hiding something and I truly hope its Katherine and not one of the Mikealson's.

"What's going on?" I wonder a loud.

"Nothing." They both say at the same time exactly.

I ignore them and continue to carry Jason to get our luggage. "Fine!"

Elena and Bonnie look down at the phone but continue to walk with me. I was ready for a nap.

Currently, Jason was sleeping while I was carrying him and I didn't know how I would carry our luggage. I knew that I still had to call my dad but I wasn't able to check my phone either. I was deeply afraid of the phone calls I would have but I was also curious to know if anyone actually did call me or if Klaus even bothered to call to wonder where I was.

I also don't want to know about him because of our argument but I did miss him and I do wish he was actually here with me holding my hand and actually go meet my dad with me but I'm such a coward and a complete baby.

I suck at relationships and the only thing I could think of during the whole plane ride was how I could reverse time and change my actions but at the same time this one action that I took was the one thing I needed to do in order to know that I was no longer able to be an escort.

I also thought about what kind of job I would need to get when I get back to New York. I can't be jobless forever and I'm freaking out about it.

"I think that's my bag!" Bonnie said while pointing at a blue luggage bag making its way over to us.

"Great, now we need ours it shouldn't take long, will you go check if there's any cab outside that can take us to a hotel?" I ask Bonnie.

Bonnie nods, "Definitely, I'll leave my bag with you guys then."

"We'll watch it," Elena replies.

After fifteen more minutes we get our bags outside and thankfully Bonnie was able to find us a cab. I was excited that the cab was driving us to the hotel and we could actually buy real food and eat a healthy meal.

"It's so beautiful here," Bonnie whispered as she looks out the window.

"Personally I like New York better." I whispered.

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"I'm serious. I enjoy the life there much more." I continued but then I quickly snapped my mouth shut because I wondered about how my life would be when I returned to New York.

I guess I don't have much to worry about though, New York is a big state and there's probably thousands or even millions of people in Manhattan so I probably won't even see Klaus around much. I won't be spending nights at hotel anymore so my chances of seeing him again would be much more slimmer than before.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked and I shook my head gently.

I looked down again to see Jason still asleep. I was glad he was still sleeping and hadn't noticed anything after all the movements and me carrying him around. Both Elena and Bonnie were whispering about something but I wasn't paying much attention to them.

I was actually in my own little world inside my head and I was deeply craving some sleep and what's worse is that my head keeps playing the argument with Klaus like a movie.

"We're here." Bonnie said excitedly. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was excited to be outside of New York but that she was also hiding something from me. They both were.

"It's only Seattle, Bon." I said softly.

I quickly held on tightly to Jason and left the cab. I paid the driver and both Elena and Bonnie helped me with my luggage.

Inside the hotel we were easily able to get ourselves a big room enough for the four of us together.

"This is a beautiful hotel," Elena said as we entered our bedroom together. It actually was a beautiful room and I was impressed as well. The beds were big enough for all of us to fit.

Elena and Bonnie were both fine with sharing a bed for a few days since I wasn't playing on staying here for a long time, at least so I hoped. Everything always changed as the days passed. I slowly laid down Jason to the bed and I was very thankful that he didn't even feel a thing from all the moment that has happened since we landed in Seattle.

"I think we should order some food, I am starving." Bonnie said as she laid down on the bed side-ways and looked at both Elena and I. She then turned her head down and looked at her phone that had just light up.

I frowned as Bonnie avoided my eyes and I felt the need to scream. "Okay, what's up with the both of you? I know that you're hiding something I've been trying to figure it out but I quite don't want of know what you both are keeping from me." I tell them impatiently.

Bonnie hand me her phone and I look down at the phone screen, there were at least six missed calls from Kol. There were at least two voice mails and I let one played on speakerphone.

"Bonnie, it's Kol, Klaus told me that Caroline left his house last night and we don't know where she is, I tried calling her and so has Rebekah and Klaus is giving up on finding out where she is. We just want to know that she's okay, please tell me if you know where she is, my brother is going insane. Thanks, Bon," Kol finished his message and the voicemail recording stopped.

I sighed heavily, "Okay, so if you want to tell him that I'm here go ahead," I continued.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"All right, I'll just text him and then I don't have to tell him any more details but are you sure that you don't want to call Klaus? Tell him where you are?" Bonnie replied.

"I'm not sure about anything, I thought about it a lot when we were on the plane and you both fell asleep. I was in the wrong for going to the hotel to see Alaric and planning on having sex with him but I also think that he was in the wrong as well because he also called me a whore. The fight was stupid and we were both wrong but I think we should take time apart." I explained.

"Wait, you're admitting that you're wrong?" Elena asked surprisingly.

I couldn't help but to giggle when she said this, "Yes, I'm admitting that I'm wrong, I know that I should have change my tactics the second Klaus and I had sex with each other, more like the second I moved into his home but I was stupid and I have trust issues and I didn't trust myself. My brain has been running on money and not on love and passion for years and that's why my first instinct was to go to Alaric and get paid a crap load of money." I continued.

I knew that I was wrong. I knew it even when I was doing the act but I can be stupid sometimes we can all be stupid sometimes. We all make mistakes and I admit that I make mistakes but Kol said himself that Klaus is giving up on me. We both have trust issues and relationships are difficult to begin with, of course they're just going to be twice as hard and frustrating when you don't trust each other. Relationships are complicated and I wasn't ready for complicated and I still don't think that I am ready for complicated when life is complicated enough being an escort and while having a child.

Even here in Seattle I can't stop thinking about Klaus and to be honest, for the first time I am going to admit to myself that I could actually be falling in love with him and that scares me. I'm afraid that I might do something just as stupid as yesterday and have him run away and give up on our relationship. I don't want to get heart broken and that's why I've always pushed myself from other guys. I'm afraid of falling hard and not have that same person love me back.

"So tell me this, can you honestly see yourself loving Klaus?" Elena asked seriously. "I understand that it's hard and that you haven't been anyone, seriously for a long time or never but be honest. I don't know much about the relationship business either because I don't have a boyfriend but I do know what love is and how it feels to be in love and what isn't love." Elena continued and explained deeply.

I sigh once more, "I think I do love him." I whispered.

"You said the "L" word!" Bonnie said excitedly. "You've never said that to anyone but Jason and us."

I smile sadly, "I know, I totally know that I said the "L" word and I'm really freaked out about it. I never thought that I would actually love another man and that it could actually be real love not the fake love that I thought I had with Tyler when I was a teenager. I'm so afraid of going back to New York and seeing Klaus again."

"Care, it's okay to be afraid," Bonnie began.

"It's normal, every one is afraid of love." Elena continued for Bonnie.

"But what if he doesn't love me?" I said so softly that I wondered if either Elena or Bonnie heard me but in fact they did.

"Oh, honey," Elena said sadly as she grabbed me and tightly hugged me for a few seconds. "You will never know how he feels until you let him open up to you. Men don't share their feelings but he cares for you, his feelings have been hurt when he found out about Alaric."

I tried my hardest not to cry. I've been holding my tears for so long that I didn't want to break down now. "I get it," I said slowly and Elena hugged me once more.

"It's ok, don't worry about it now, just worry about seeing your dad and his husband and let Jason have his fun with his grandfather." Elena said gently and I nodded.

For the second I suddenly felt like the child and Elena was my mother. She was telling me exactly what to do and was actually making me feel better. I've been a mother for a long time and I had to grow up and I've never regretted any decision that was meant for Jason to have better life and I was glad that I actually had two best friends to be here to support me. I was glad that I actually had friends and that I had someone to be with me so that I would never be alone.

"I think it's time for all of us to take a nap." Bonnie said as she stifled her giggles.

"Right," I said giggling in return as well. Elena went to bed with Bonnie and they both fell asleep instantly.

As usual I couldn't sleep so I went to take a shower first and hope that it could help me get a few hours asleep. Ever since Tyler found his way to my apartment my sleeping pattern has been completely ruined and I didn't trust any of my surroundings while I slept.

Once I was out the shower I lay down and looked at Jason. I took my iPad and immediately began a new book on my Kindle app. Slowly while reading my eyes began to close and some how I kept fighting my sleep but my eyes got the best of me and I slept for as long as I could.

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon when Jason woke up and woke me up as well. Together we woke up Bonnie and Elena.

"Ugh, let us keep sleeping!" Bonnie begged as she tried to push Jason and I off her. I quickly started laughing at her child like behavior.

"You two want to stay while we go see grandpa?" I said gently.

"Yessss!" Elena grumbled. I laughed once more and showered Jason and got him dressed.

We took a cab from the hotel to my dad's house. Thankfully when we arrived I noticed my dad's car was there, I didn't call him to tell him we were coming over since I thought he would actually enjoy the surprise but the surprise would be useless if my dad wasn't there.

"Are you ready to surprise grandpa?" I ask Jason as we get out of the cab and the cab drivers leaves the neighborhood.

"Yes!" Jason yelled and giggled.

"Don't yell too loud or then he'll know we're here." I tell him softly and we walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.

"Ready?" I whispered and Jason smiled brightly and nodded.

After a few seconds of waiting my dad opens the door and his eyes widen as he sees us. "Caroline?" My dad says surprisingly.

"It's us," I whispered and I was afraid that my dad didn't want us here.

"Come in," he says and I was actually afraid to go inside his house. Jason not knowing that anything bad was happening and not feeling weird about anything because he is a child quickly runs over to his grandpa and hugs him tightly.

"Grandpa!" Jason yells and Bill quickly picks him up and hugs him.

"How are you big guy? I'm so glad that you're here." Bill continues and they both go inside and like a scared puppy I go behind them and enter the house.

Quickly I was flooded with flashbacks of when I was teenager and I was taking care of Jason when he was an infant and becoming a toddler. I had such difficult times here growing up as I constantly had to study and had a minimum wage job and take care of Jason every night. Bill didn't help as much but I know that he did his best but he also wanted me to do the mother job to my fullest potential.

"Caroline, how are you?" My dad's husband said surprisingly. I quickly noticed that he tried to put a good smile and be welcoming but he was looking at my dad like something was wrong, like there was something they needed to tell me but they didn't say anything out loud.

"Let's take a seat." Bill says as he motions us to go to the living room. Jason as a very obedient child that he is went straight to the living room and Bill brought him a few toys to play with.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Jason said happily as he began to play games with the toys my dad brought him from another room.

"Caroline," Bill began.

I tried not to roll my eyes at him because he was talking to me just like he did when I was in high school and I was in trouble.

"We're concerned about you." Bill continued.

"What are you talking about? Things are great." I replied immediately. Usually it was a defense mechanism to constantly prove to other people that I was fine even though I wasn't.

I never told the truth about how I felt, I only ever cared about making sure no one got in my business and I wanted to protect my privacy even if it was with my father.

"No, we've been trying to avoid the topic by calling you but now that you've shown up here we need to discuss something very serious." Bill continued.

For the moment I wanted to run away to my room and hide there with Jason but I no longer lived here and I couldn't run away that easily from my problems.

"We found an ad," Bill began. "An ad online, it came up randomly while we were looking for some information and we saw you, the ad was about escorting woman and you were the woman on the photo. We clicked on the add and we were taken to a website in which you were on once more and there were more photos of you, provocative photos of you in a bed and in underwear and some wearing nothing. Then there were prices of you, in which men could take one in order to be with you, as in have sex with you." Bill finished.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die; the last thing I wanted was for my dad to find out that I was an escort. That I was with me for money but I couldn't help the fact that he in fact found out about me and that this was not going to end up good.

"Caroline, are you still doing this job, is this really the job you've been doing since you left Seattle?" Bill's husband asked.

"Umm. No, I don't escort, but why is it bad if I did?" I asked.

"Because you're hurting your body, you can get an STD, you could probably already have one." Bill replied.

"Definitely not, I check myself monthly and I do not have any STD or any other sickness I'm in great health actually, we both are." I told both them.

"Caroline, we're both going to be very honest with you escorting is not a profession, it's just something lazy woman do and it's not a job that you should be doing, people all over the world probably have seen this adds, they are saying that you're the best in the business. You think its good that advertise that you can fuck a guy properly?" Bill said angrily and I wanted to leave.

"You should not be proud of being the best escort in the business, that's not something to be proud of. Do you think that giving away your body is something to be proud of?" Bill's husband asked.

"Look, I escorted, I no longer do but that doesn't give you the right to call me that and judge me. My body is fine, I'm fine, we're both fine and I take care of Jason everyday. He's going to one of the best schools in New York City and he's the smartest boy in his class, he's even skipping an entire grade and if escorting got him that then there's no reason for you to judge me for that." I began getting defensive about the issue and I quickly wanted to leave.

"You don't have that right, you can't judge me for that I've done, you don't even know what's been going on with my life the last couple of days, and I almost died! You do not have the right to tell me I'm ruining my body." I yelled at him.

"Caroline, what do you mean you almost died?" Bill asked scared to even know what I was going to say.

"Tyler, Tyler almost killed me and Jason had to watch him beat me almost to death, Tyler's in jail now for what he did to me, that bastard. You don't even understand how crazy he got. Manson broke into my apartment and broke everything. My television, my kitchen, completely trashed my entire home and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I met a wonderful guy who I might actually love and I ruined every possibility of me having any kind of perfect relationship I've thought of. I don't even know if he wants to see me anymore. I thought I would always have my dad, a man that would never judge me and I come here to seek safety and instead I just get judge because you see an old add of me. So what, I did what I had to do to give the perfect life to my child and I know that in the future he'll understand."

I quickly walked over to Jason who was distracted playing with his toys, "Come on, Jason, it's time to leave grandpa has to go somewhere."

I took Jason's hand and Jason turned away and smiled at Bill, "Bye, Grandpa."

Together we leave and walk a few blocks away while I called a cab and asked them to meet as away from Bill's home.

"Where are we going now, mommy?" Jason asked.

"Anywhere you'd like to go, we could go see grandma, remember her?" I asked Jason.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"Come on, let's go have some fun with Bonnie and Elena." I held Jason hand tightly as the cab driver took us back to the hotel.

* * *

"What happened? You're both here quickly," Elena said and they both had food all over their bed.

Jason immediately ran to their bed and began to eat food. "You're hungry, huh?" Bonnie asked and Jason giggled.

"Grandpa must have not feed you." Elena continued and Jason shook his head saying no while he ate one of Elena's grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What happened?" Elena asked as they came and sat on the bed with me and let Jason continue eating and watch cartoons. Thankfully the hotel had good cable service and TV completely distracted Jason. It was as if he was in his own little world and nothing else mattered. The only thing he currently cared about was his cartoons and Elena's grilled cheese sandwich.

"Well they apparently found out that I was an escort. They completely judged me for escorting so I just left." I continued and I could fell the hot tears fall down.

"Caroline, please don't cry, please," Elena begged as they both hugged me.

"I can't control it. I've been trying to keep my tears in check but I can't anymore. I always thought my dad would always stay by my side but that's not likely to happen anymore." I said gently as I cried.

I tried to sniff and hold my tears but I couldn't. "What are you going to do then?"

"I can't stay here and I'm not ready to go back to New York. I think I'm going to go to Mystic Falls, see Carol and let Carol spend some time with her grandson." I said sadly.

"Let's just stay here for another day and just rest, sleep for as long as you want and we'll definitely take care of Jason for you, just don't worry." Bonnie said gently and they both put me in the bed like the perfect parents.

"All right," I whispered and let my eyes closed and let them take me to the perfect world where I didn't have to worry about my family judging me and not having the man I wished I could by my side.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you love it did you hate it? Tell me all of your opinions, I'm dying to know. **_

_**Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at tongue-tiedx and on twitter at Xaimarys. **_

_**Don't forget to follow the story for updates and reviews are AMAZING. Love you all for reading and enjoying Illegal. You all ROCK! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Hello! Welcome back to another update of Illegal. I'm so thankful for each and everyone of you still reading and for all of those readers who are just now joining Illegal and are now reading all the chapters, you are all awesome and I wish I could actually hug all of you because I never thought so many of you would be interested in something I wrote. _

_Anyways, here is the next chapter, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update but I will also upload chapter 28 as well because you guys deserve it for making you wait so long. pink promise* _

_BTW, how terrible is it that Kol died on last weeks episode of TVD, I was so upset and I AM STILL upset by his death. I love Kol so much that I really hope that he does come back to life. haha. Also, I need Elijah to show up with his beautiful hair and fix everything, and do you guys want them to actually find a cure? I don't think I want them to find it! Tell me your opinions I like knowing what other people think about the episodes, OH and there could be a spinoff about the originals, YES! _

_That's enough talking, oh one more thing, **to the guest that wrote that I was a liar because I didn't update immediately from the last chapter, I can not control the fact that my MacBook charger broke and my computer died because I couldn't charge it and it was just this week that I finally got a new MacBook charger and I could finally edit everything and edit. I can not control life and that doesn't make me a liar. **_

_****_**Everyone enjoy chapter 27 in Klaus' POV. As usual, disclaimer, I do not own TVD or the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 27

Klaus' POV.

"Have you found out anything yet? I've tried calling Caroline at least ten times but she hasn't answered any of my calls or hasn't replied to any of the text messages I've sent her." Rebekah whispered to Kol. The two of them were currently sitting together in the living room while I drowned my sorrows at the bar.

I was trying my best to ignore them but their whispers were loud enough for me to hear their entire conversation. I didn't want to listen to them talk about Caroline or Jason. The worst part was that I was missing both of them like a maniac but I wasn't going to make her come back.

She ran she ran away from us. She ran away from something that could have been so great. I thought she wanted this as much as I did but I suppose I misunderstood her. I never wanted to be with any woman seriously before and for the first time when I actually wanted something real Caroline showed me that it might not even be worth it.

I hate the feeling of being mistrusted and not having someone being honest with me. I thought she would be that kind of woman, one who would always be real, but now I don't know what to think and what's worse is I don't know what to think about her anymore. But my body has been playing tricks on me because no matter how I tried to ignore the fact that Caroline ran away last night my heart continued to tell me to not give up on her just yet.

I hate the feeling of loving someone and not have it returned but most of all I hate the feeling of loving someone and then get your heart twisted and broken. I don't want to say that my heart is actually broken because its not, I just feel disappointed and that's the worst feeling I can have.

I feel like an idiot for believing I could be in love when I know it's one of the most brainless things any man can believe in. I was brainless, no, Caroline made senseless when I knew love was just a weakness. Love makes a man weak and I was foolish to believe that I could make myself weak for her and believe that Caroline actually cared and could love me that I could make a great father after the terrible example I had as a child.

Why could I believe that I could actually have a happy ending with a woman? I was meant to be alone to continue the life style that I had before I ever met. The usual random hook ups or finding my own escort that could pleasure me for an hour and then completely forget about them. I should have known that no escort could pretend to live a normal life.

"I tried calling Bonnie but she's dodging my calls as well." Kol replied back. "How's Nik taking it?" Both Kol and Rebekah turned to look at me, I could feel their eyes watching me closely waiting for me to look at them or waiting for to do something dramatic as usual but I was disappointing them by ignoring them and not doing anything daft.

"He's not well." Elijah replied as he sat down on the spot next to Rebekah.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," I grumbled.

I continued to drink my whiskey and enjoyed how the hot liquid felt going down the back of my throat and making my stomach feel warm and it reached the bottom. I wanted to feel something and this burning sensation is much better than thinking about Caroline.

"What do you want us to do, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

I rolled my eyes and avoided eye contact with her. I knew that the second I looked into my little sisters eyes I would spoil my guts out to her and tell her everything I feel right now. I don't want to look like a coward like a teen-age boy who actually feels something. I don't want anyone to feel pity for me and I know that Rebekah feels that kind of pity for me no matter how dearly she loves me.

"Nothing, love." I began, "Actually I have something better, how about you all just give up." I finished with as my moved my drink in the air not letting any of the alcohol spill. Rebekah looked at me with concerned and Elijah ignored me and I continued to drink and pour more of the drink from the bottle to my glass.

I knew there was nothing I could say to make them stop talking about Caroline no matter how much I tried since I've been trying to get them to stop all day.

"Nik," Rebekah said softly.

"Just stop." I replied again but this time my tone was more firmly.

I took one last sip of my whiskey and walked away from the three of them. I wanted to be alone that's all I cared about at the moment and I felt claustrophobic with them constantly around and calling me asking how I feel. I wasn't some sick girl who just broke up with her first boyfriend and needed her family, specially her sister to be with her and hold her hand while I cried. I was a man and I didn't have feeling and I did not care. I went straight to my office and grabbed my sketchbook, which was filled of sketched of Caroline and Jason, I turned on the fire and threw the sketchbook in the fire and watched it burned.

I didn't want any memory of her I just wanted to completely forget her and this was the first step I could think of. It was going to be bloody difficult to forget her bloody body and her smile out of my head, to forget her curves and how she walked and flaunt her body around me with out noticing herself.

I wanted to forget the light that flowed with her soul. The way she brightened up my life the second I met her in that bar. All of that was over now. I need to move on.

"Nik," Rebekah whispered gently as she entered my office.

"What," I replied stubbornly as usual but with Rebekah nothing I ever said harmed her. She was so used to my rough exterior that me being stubborn only made her want to help me all the more.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you just want to give up on Caroline?" She asked.

"And why not? She's obviously given up on us, on me." I replied.

Rebekah sighed, "Why don't you do something about it?"

"What?" I asked.

"You care for this girl, Nik, so go fight for her, fight for yourself." I looked up at her in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that, I know you love her I can see in it your eyes, I can see it in the way you have reacted by the fact that she packed her things and left. If you really didn't care about Caroline you really wouldn't be drinking the whole bottle of whiskey in just a mere hour." Rebekah explained herself and the only thing I could do was look away because she was right.

"Don't give me relationship advice when I don't need it." I continued.

"Stop it! Get up and do something, don't let yourself wonder what if's Nik," Rebekah said angrily.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was now setting; the first day with out Caroline and my life has completely changed. I never thought this would happen to me. Love weakens people and I'm not meant to be weak. I'm not meant to be locked up with one woman for the rest of my life, I'm not meant to be a father figure, I'm not meant to be this corny guy that sends flowers and silly text messages.

"Why bother?" I asked sadly. For a second I thought Rebekah didn't hear my silent words but I was all the more wrong.

"Don't be stupid Nik, you know what you have to do now get up and do it." Rebekah said one last time and left me alone in the office.

"Bonnie replied!" Kol yelled from outside but I didn't make an effort to find out what he figured out but since Rebekah left my office door open I could easily hear their conversation.

"What did she say?" Elijah asked curiously.

"It seems like they left to Seattle I don't know why they'd go across the country." Kol replied.

I sighed heavily. I knew immediately that she most have gone see her father. Caroline spoke so much of taking a vacation and it seemed appropriate for her to go see her father. Apparently Jason had not seen his grandfather in a few months either. It was bothering me that part of me wanted to actually fight for this woman and take the trip to Seattle and actually bring her back with me but I didn't and I don't want to fight for something that she also wasn't fighting for.

"Nik, you can't stay here you have to go to Seattle and find Caroline! You have to bring her back with you." Kol yelled from the living room.

"All right!" I yelled back.

"What?!" Elijah asked with such disbelieve that I couldn't help myself with laughter.

"I said all right. I will leave to Seattle and bring her back." I replied and left my office.

"Good," Rebekah said happily as she watched me walk by the living room and go upstairs. I slowly hoped that this trip would be worth it.

* * *

It's only about eight in the evening when I finish packing my bag and officially buy my plane ticket to Seattle.

"We've decided that we are going with you to Seattle just to make sure you don't ruin things for all of us." Kol said as he entered my bedroom with Elijah.

"What do you mean?" I ask sarcastically.

"Don't be daft brother, we all know that you easily lose your temper when it comes to these things." Kol continued.

"And Kol wants to see Bonnie or at least he hopes that Bonnie is also with Caroline." Elijah informed us.

I chuckled, "I know you hope to see Elena as well." I continued smiling and Elijah looked away.

"Girls." Kol continued and I laughed at his comment.

"Come on then, we must leave for the airport if you must both go with me." I said as I picked up my carry on bag and left my bedroom.

"Oh this is such a bad idea," Elijah whispered as he left my bedroom with Kol and together we left the house and drove to the airport.

"Good luck," Rebekah chanted.

"We don't need it," Kol said sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you Kol." Rebekah replied as she rolled her eyes. "Please call me when the three of you arrive."

"Of course." Elijah replied. Rebekah hugged and kissed the three off us and drove away from the airport.

"So do any of you know where we have to go once we arrive to Seattle?" I ask to both Kol and Elijah. I actually was now realizing that I planed a trip with out any details. I didn't know where I would go once I got there. Would I Google her dad or something? I wasn't much of a spy or a follower.

"Well, while you were in the bedroom packing we took deliberate to actually do some light searching and we managed to find the address of Caroline's father in Seattle." Elijah replied.

"Light searching or light stalking?" I asked lightly trying to hold back my laughter. I actually didn't even think about tracking down Caroline I just took the impulse and bought the next flight that would take off to Seattle and hopefully figure out the rest on the way.

"Very funny, Nik, but we actually take the time to think." Kol replied. I rolled my eyes at his comment and continued to walk.

"You're one to talk. I would believe that from Elijah but not from you." I continued and snickered.

"Whatever, it's because of us you actually have a plan." Kol continued as we walked towards the gate. Together we all take seats by the door and wait for our departure.

I was slowly actually getting quite nervous because I didn't know what I would find in Seattle. I didn't want to get rejected by Caroline and I wanted to turn back around and go back to my home, the one place I would never be rejected but I also knew that neither of my brothers would let me turn around and not finish the battle.

They were both here helping me even though they also had their own goal to reach when arriving in Seattle. I wasn't sure as to what exactly they would do with Caroline's best friends but I do believe they also have genuine feelings for the both of them. I never thought of a day that we could actually consider ourselves, the three of us actually interested in woman all at the same time.

Never did I thought that we would even be interested in finding "love" because we've always managed to believe the same thing.

"I think it's time for us to make the line," Elijah says as he breaks me out of my spell.

"Right, let's go then." I say gently as I get up from my seat we make the line to get inside the plane.

I was losing my head minute-by-minute thinking of so many scenarios of what could happen the second I found Caroline but it always comes back to her pushing me even more away from her life and forgetting about me completely or actually accepting me.

I didn't want to ask any one for advice because that would be the breaking point for me actually appearing weak but Caroline was actually a special person and I wasn't ready to lose her no matter how many times I told myself that I was over her while I was at work.

As we walked inside the plane we quickly found our seats and waited for everyone else to take their seats and we quickly left to Seattle.

"I think we will be arriving in the evening, we could go in the search for her immediately or we can go to her fathers house in the morning." Elijah began.

"What would you like to do, Nik?" Kol wondered.

"I don't know actually." I whispered.

I had no idea if I should go immediately to find her, "I guess I can go find her and you lot can go to a hotel."

"All right, we have a plan then." Elijah said and he got comfortable in his seat.

Kol began to listen to music on his iPod and Elijah watched a movie that was featured on the plane. I was confused about what I was going to say once I reached Caroline's father house had no choice but to stay awake and look out the window.

* * *

"Nik," I heard Kol's voice from a distance. "Nik, wake up we're here." He said once more.

"Huh?" I said sleepily.

"We're here." Kol replied.

"Right." I replied as I yawned and looked out the window and realized I had actually fallen asleep. The plane had already landed and people were already getting out of their seats. I rub my eyes to help me wake up but instead I continue to yawn sleepily. The whiskey must have made me fall asleep so easily with out any recognition.

I did drink a lot before we left that I was now actually surprised that I wasn't hung over or completely drunk of my mind. My emotions some how kept me together.

I got up from my seat and Kol handed me my carryon bag and together we left the plane.

"Have a wonderful night," A flight attendant said softly smiling brightly.

"Thank you," I replied and continued walking.

"I think she was into you, Nik," Kol said chuckling and I shook my head in response.

I was completely spaced out that I didn't even noticed the flight attendant and I actually didn't care if she was interested or not. I just wanted to get to a comfortable bed but now that I was actually in Seattle I couldn't even think of a bed because I had to finish my one and only quest, to find Caroline and bring her back to New York with me.

"Since we don't have to wait for any luggage I think we should find a cab quickly." Elijah said suddenly.

"Of Course, but shouldn't we take two?" I wondered.

"Right, you'll be off to find Caroline, we're going to find a hotel so yes, we take two cabs and we'll call you and tell you what hotel we check into." Elijah continued.

"That's the plan." I said.

Once we left the airport and we found two taxis I quickly took out the address that Elijah found online and gave it to the cab.

I looked outside and watched all the beautiful buildings from Seattle, it sure was a beautiful town but I would never leave New York for this, even if I did it would be to somewhere more close to home.

The cab drove for what almost seem like an hour before he said out loud that we had arrived, "Thank you, would you mind staying just in case this isn't the correct house?"

"Sure, man," the driver, responded and I got out of the car.

I took a deep breath and actually hoped that this was the right house and that Elijah did a great job researching. I was surprised that there were actually lights on and that no one was asleep, I knocked on the door and waited.

Slowly the door opened and for a slight second I couldn't feel myself breathe. "Good evening, is this Bill Forbes house?"

"Yes, I'm Bill Forbes, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Niklaus and I'm looking for Caroline Forbes, she left New York a few days ago and I'm looking for her." I explained.

"You're not one of the men that sleeps with her for money are you?" Bill asked.

"I would never and how do you know about that?" I asked surprisingly. Caroline always said she never told her family what she actually did for a living.

"Oh, well she's not here I don't know where she went. I told her I knew about her being a whore and she yelled at me and left." Bill replied.

"You honestly think that your daughter is a whore, she almost died you twat." I said angrily.

"Caroline should know better than to sell her body for money, we taught her better than that. She's ruining her life and ruining her body and I wouldn't doubt if that boy of her would call her the same once he gets older and understands what his mother does." Bill expressed.

"You know nothing you tosser, Caroline is giving her son the life she never got and I can see why she would leave such a terrible home in the first place when having a wanker for a father." I continued.

"Thanks for nothing I'll find her myself, Caroline is smarter than to come back here." I closed my hands and turned them into fits and angrily turned around and left Caroline's home before I did something I would regret.

I couldn't believe her own father would call her such names and not being sorry for it one bit. He was genuinely all right with calling his daughter a whore and Caroline deserved more respect than that. Not even I knowing her background would call her that but then I hit myself in the forehead as I sat back inside of the cab and told him to take me to the hotel that Kol and Elijah found that I realized I called her those same words after she told me that she went to see another client of hers.

I didn't mean it, but I also realize that she tends to run away when someone calls her harsh names. I don't want to be the one to hurt Caroline I actually want to be the one that can help her and hug her when things like these happen to her. I couldn't even think of a place where she would run off to after what her father did to her.

If leaving New York after I said it and leaving Seattle after her dad said it I had no idea as to where she would run off to now. She could be anywhere! I sighed heavily because I knew then that I had to fix this problem and it was only up to me to do so. Only I can make Caroline come back home with me and only if I tell her my honest feelings and only if I actually open up to her and tell her how much she actually means to me.

She will only and maybe only ever give me one last chance if I tell her those words that I've never told any other woman before, only if I actually mean it and tell her and even more, show her that I actually love her will she understand that those words that I said angrily were only words and that I never meant such a terrible thing unlike her father.

* * *

**_A/N: So what did you think? Good chapter or bad chapter? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Don't forget to look for chapter 28 later today I will upload it as soon as I finish editing it right now. _**

**_Don't forget to follow me on twitter at Xaimarys and on Tumblr at tongue-tiedx for spoilers for those who ask :D _**


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: YES! for 2 chapter updates :D I hope you all enjoy chapter 28. I'm so excited to watch the new episode of TVD tonight. Anyways, enjoy both new chapters and I will update soon. We're almost close to the end of Illegal about 7/8 more chapters and there might be a new Klaroline ff coming soon so watch out for that, if you'd like any spoilers for Illegal and the new ff ask me on Tumblr or Twitter and I'll send you some awesome stuff. _

_Have an awesome Thursday night and weekend, you all rock! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen on the next chapter. Also, if there are any mistakes I missed please tell me them so I can edit them I think I got them all but you never know, I don't have anyone proof reading this story for me. _

**As always, disclaimer, I do not own TVD or the characters. **

* * *

Chapter 28

Caroline

"So you're going to be all right and please be honest, you can't lie to us." Elena said we all stood together in the middle of the airport.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a while with Jason and think about what I'm going to do once I return to New York." I said sadly.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's okay, you both have goals you want to accomplish and I'm willing to help but to a certain extent. I definitely need a mini vacation and I don't think Mystic Falls will be the best place to be vacationing at." I said softly.

"So why are you going to Mystic Falls again?" Bonnie wondered.

"There are so many other places you can go to." Elena added.

"I know," I began. I took a deep sigh, I've thought a lot about this and I think it was time. "I think it's time I spoke to my mother and I think it would be an interesting experience to show my home to Jason." I tried to explain while looking down at Jason who was sitting down playing with his Nintendo DS.

After what happened at my dad's house the four of us stayed in the hotel for at least 12 hours resting and catching up on our sleep. I didn't want to make Jason travel immediately after being on a plane from New York to Seattle. Taking another trip from Seattle to Mystic Falls would be very exhausting for him and I didn't want to make this any more difficult for him.

It was actually strange that even though a few days have passed since he saw Nik he hasn't asked about him just yet. I was curious myself wondering if he actually missed him or if he was smart enough to not get very attached. I think every second about the fact that my own father called me a whore and I hope that Jason won't ever think about me in that way as well when he's older. I would never be able to look at myself if Jason thought that everything I did, every man that I slept with was for pure pleasure, all I ever did was to give him the life he deserves.

Maybe I could go back to school and actually get the proper education, some people do think that there's a certain age when you're too old to go to school but I'm still young so I think going to school would be good for me but that problem is that I don't even know what I would even study. There's never been a lot I've been interested in. I guess I could always take care of children but that's never going to get me the money I need to keep him in a private school.

I sighed heavily once again, my head was running in full circles and I was constantly wondering when it was going to stop.

"All right, you know you can always call us when you need us right?" Elena asked.

"I know, I'm just going to be there a few days and then I'll make it back home but if you can both do me a favor and see if you can find any empty apartments I can rent or something that can potentially be a new home for the both us." I began.

"Of course, but does that mean…"Bonnie began.

"I don't know girls. I don't think Nik would want me back in his house after what I did and seeing Alaric and stuff. He wasn't very happy, he said himself that he wasn't the type of guy to share and I went off and saw Alaric and that ruined everything." I explained.

"Yes but they obviously still care if they were texting us to see where the heck you were." Bonnie replied.

"I suppose but I have a feeling that they only reason they asked was because Kol and Rebekah wanted to know where I was not Nik. He didn't call me either." I continued.

"Yes, but you didn't call him either to tell him that you were okay and that you left to come to Seattle, you're both equally stubborn." Elena added.

I look down once again at Jason. "Maybe that's why it's such a difficult relationship."

"It's not difficult unless you make it that way." Elena continued. "You can always go back and talk to him, you can always tell him you feel. No matter how much you try to deny it to yourself you are in love with Klaus and I know that you're scared, love is scary but it's also wonderful and you should be happy that you can find that with some one."

"Why are you such a mom?" I asked trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at Elena. I loved her deeply and no matter how much I tried to hide it she was right, I did love Nik and I wanted to be with him but I was scared, I was scared that he was never going to want me again after what I did.

No man had to stand for what I did and I wasn't fair to him and our relationship and the potential it could have but I was afraid of being denied or being pushed away like any other "whore." I was putting myself in that category after being called one twice in the same week.

"Now tell us once more, are you sure you want to go back to Mystic Falls and see your mother?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," I said reassuringly. "I'll only be there a few days, three tops. I promise."

"All right, well give us a hug we have to go to opposite ends of the airport since we're not travelling together." Elena said softly and hugged me tightly.

"I love you both," I said smiling and hugged Bonnie tightly as well.

They both walked towards Jason and they gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly as well. "You, be a good boy and take care of your mommy, yeah?" Elena asked and Jason smiled brightly and agreed.

"Love you!" He yelled and got up from his seat and joined my next to my legs. I picked him up and kissed his forehead and we watched Elena and Bonnie leave. We both turned around and left to our gate before leaving Mystic Falls.

I was afraid of what might happen in Mystic Falls but I was curious and I knew that I had to do this for both Jason and myself. I had to give my mother one more chance. I knew that I scared her when I was a teenager and told her I got pregnant with Tyler's baby but I needed to know that maybe she might want to get to know her grandson and this would be the opportunity to see if she wanted to be a part of Jason's future.

I wanted to see if she still cared about me as a mother or if I was alone in the world with no parents that cared for me. I wondered if my dad called my mom and told her of what I did of they completely kept of communication after I left to live in Seattle with my dad once I got pregnant with Jason.

These were questions I wondered a lot as a teenager and as I was taking care of Jason the first couple of months. I always told myself that my mother no longer cared and that she easily disowned me the second I was hanging out with Tyler and Manson. I just wanted to be popular back then and to actually have friends. I didn't know what I was doing or that I was going to end up a teenage mother and even then and now I will never regret having Jason because he's my life.

With out Jason I was no one, I wouldn't be the Caroline Forbes I am today and I would just be an escort for fun not with a real reason. With out Jason I would have probably gone to college or I'd be in jail just like Tyler. I didn't want to think of that kind of life with out Jason because he's made a better person, I stopped being selfish and superficial ever since I had Jason.

I wanted love, I always have because I've never gotten it and now that I was close to having a real love I ruined it and that's why I ran but I could never stop thinking about Nik. He was the one man that was actually interested in me in something outside of sex and pleasure. I was afraid that one man might actually want to have conversations with me and want to listen to what I have to say.

No one has ever been interested in what I thought and that scared me a lot. I was creeped out a little bit but at the same time I also wanted and I still want to know more about Nik.

I arrived to the door where we would be leaving from and I easily found a seat close to the door and sat down with Jason on my lap and our bags next to my feet. I felt exhausted even though I had managed to find some sleep during the rest of our stay in Seattle.

I was disappointed on the fact my dad didn't even call me back to go back so he could apologize and as usual I expected too much from my parents and as usual they both disappointed me. I don't even know why I was even getting my hopes up in believing my mom would want to see Jason and I but I still had to try. I always had to try and I was tired of trying.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes. I was so thankful for not wearing any makeup that would smudge. My eyes were exhausted and my vision was slightly blurry and I just wanted to take a nap.

After twenty minutes of waiting they finally called our seats to enter the plane and I picked up our things and Jason walked next to as we got inside the plane. Luckily, we had the whole isle of seats to ourselves and Jason quickly lay down as if he was on a bed and fell asleep immediately. I smiled and kissed his forehead and played with his hair for a couple of minutes until the plane got in the air and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

After a few hours asleep I wake up and ask the flight attendant for a bottle of water and slowly I begin to wake up.

I hear the speakers go off and they make an announcement that we will be arriving shortly. I yawn to myself and take long sips of my water. I was exhausted and my body feels very sore from sleeping sitting down but once we landed I knew I would be able to stretch again.

Some how Jason was still sleeping and I imagine him also being just as exhausted as I am from all the traveling and him not getting any fun time like going to parks or anything and I knew that I would have to find him something fun to do in Mystic Falls while we were there to keep him active.

I thought about calling Carol and maybe getting her to spend sometime as well with Jason as long as they are away from their home and no where near Manson. I didn't want him to harm Jason and I was hoping that he wouldn't even find out I was in town.

But news did travel easily in such a small town so I was potentially nervous in how this would work out if Manson was in town and figured out I was back with my child and his brother was still in jail. I was not ready to see him and I didn't want any more threats in my conscious.

Once we land I carry Jason with me outside the plane and he wakes up and decides to walk, like the perfect child. I smile and hold his hand and carry our bags and quickly find a cab. Mystic Falls was never a place to have many hotels because it wasn't a place people usually traveled to but there was always one hotel people who did visit could stay. I didn't really want to call my mother and stay with her or with Carol. A hotel was the perfect place to go.

Immediately as we arrive to the hotel Jason and I order food and while we're waiting I call Carol.

"Caroline?" Carol asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah, it's me, I know this is sudden and out of the blue but I currently just came to Mystic Falls and I wanted to see if you would like to spend some time with Jason alone while I visit my mom. I don't want to take Jason and have my mom deny us so I thought it would be a great idea if you would like to watch him for a few hours." I explained.

"Oh, Caroline, I would love to." Carol said excitedly. "Are you staying at the local hotel?"

"Yeah, I am and please don't tell Manson and I don't want to see him during this trip." I warned.

"Oh, honey, he's not even in town he's somewhere down in Florida trying to catch some waves." Carol said gently and a deep breath I was holding finally decided to release itself.

"All right, so how about you come over in an hour so we can shower and eat." I continued.

"That's perfect," Carol replied.

"Okay, see you then and thank you so much, Carol." I said gently.

"Don't mention it, I think it's great I'll actually have some time with my only grandson. I do hope he likes me." Carol replied.

I smiled, "He will. You're a very caring mother." I replied. We finished the call and I looked over at Jason.

"How about a shower?" I ask him.

"Hungry!" He replied grumpily.

"I know, it'll be here soon but let's take a shower first, you're going to hang out with grandma later." I explained.

"Grandma?" He wondered.

"Oh yes, you met her before once back home. Your grandmother is a wonderful person and she'll never harm you she just wants to spend as much time as she can because she's never had that opportunity, but she's wonderful you'll see. Come on, let's shower." I continued.

Jason looked at me worryingly. I went over to him and kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay, trust me. She'll take you to the park and you can play with other kids and go on the swings and have fun!" I said smiling and he nodded softly.

He took my hand and we went to the bathroom and I gave him a shower and then I showered myself. There was knock on the door and we got our food and we ate happily. Jason ate chicken nuggets with French fries that he loves and I ate a turkey sandwich with yogurt.

After we ate we cleaned up a little bit and then there was another knock, which I expected it to be Carol.

"Hello, Caroline, you look wonderful," she said as I was only wearing dark wash jeans and a light blue blouse.

"Thank you, come inside, I'm just putting on Jason sneakers." I explained as I opened the door further for Carol to come inside.

"Jason, this is your grandma, Carol do you remember her?" I asked and he nodded.

"You don't have to be shy, she's family and she loves you." I explained smiling and Jason smiled back shyly.

I sat on the bed with him and tied his sneaker. "Hello, Jason," Carol said softly and Jason said hi back.

"I thought we could go to the local Chuck e Cheese, it's brand new and I heard kids love it. They have lots of fun games." Carol explained.

"That's a great idea I don't think he's ever been to one. He ate chicken nuggets just a few minutes back so I don't think he'll get hungry but he'll tell you if he does." I explained and Carol nodded.

"Go on, have some fun," I said encouragingly and Jason left with Carol but not before giving me a kiss. "I love you, baby boy."

"We'll be back in a few hours, just call me when you get back and I'll bring him back." Carol said and I nodded.

I closed the bedroom door and finished getting ready for myself. I curled my hair lightly with soft curls and put on a fresh coat of make up to hide the dark circles from lack of sleep and brightened up my eyes.

I found some comfortable flats that I had packed and got my purse and hotel room key card and left the room.

I sighed heavily thinking of how this day would end and how my mother would react seeing after almost six years. I kind of wanted to turn back around and stay in my hotel room and forget about my mom completely but it would be even worse if I come to Mystic Falls and not even say anything at all to my mother and then have her find out I was here in the first place. That would make this dysfunctional relationship even worse.

I had to keep walking, I had to force myself to keep walking and go to my mom's. I was sneaky enough to call the police station and ask if she was working today and thankfully she wasn't and I deeply hoped that no one that answer the phone realized it was me looking for my mom and just hoped it was someone else peeking around looking for my mother.

I left the hotel and didn't look back as I walked to my old home. I quickly felt the flash backs flood to my body. Sneaking out almost every night in the hopes of Manson noticing me and making his girlfriend but instead getting Tyler. Finding out that even though I was Manson's favorite girl he still hooked up and has sex with other girls because he wasn't the guy to be in a relationship. Slowly realizing that I was only Manson's favorite because Tyler was in love with me and wanted to make me his girlfriend and Manson didn't want to give Tyler, his own brother the satisfaction of having what he wanted.

I thought of all the times that Carol mentored me into becoming Miss Mystic Falls and actually win. Having my mother miss every important dance and competition but having Carol there next to me as a second mother to support me in the times that I needed my mother the most.

I thought of all times I snuck back inside my bedroom and my mother was in my bed room waiting for me and she would pretend to ground me believing that I would actually stay in my bedroom locked up like a prisoner when I could get closer to Manson each and every night. I would have done anything to be with him and I know I realize how stupid and silly I was to believe that either of them would love me.

As I got closer to my mom's I thought about the last party I had at Carol's house. The night I got so drunk and so stoned that I didn't realize what I was doing. Thinking I could make Manson jealous by hooking up with his brother would make Manson become my boyfriend. How I was silly to believe something so stupid would make me concur a boy. I thought about how Tyler was so happy to actually make me his and instead to find out that I was pregnant because we were both so out of our heads that we didn't even use protection.

I thought about the day I had to finally tell my mother because I couldn't' keep the secret any longer, because I knew that once I told Tyler the truth he would tell everyone that he wasn't the father. He would find a way for me to lose the baby and I didn't want that. I thought of all the courage that I needed to stand up to my mother and tell her the biggest secret I had been keeping for weeks from her.

I thought of her reaction and how she quickly shipped me out to Seattle to my dad because she couldn't stand to look at me for having sex with a Lockwood and for caring about them more than caring about her, for loving Carol like a mother instead of her because she was my real mother, she was blood and she deserved that love not Carol. I thought how much my mother was jealous of the relationship I had with Carol and how Carol got a perfect husband who loved her and didn't turn out to be gay.

I wiped a tear as I stood in front of my mothers front door, of what used to be home, what used to be my shelter and I took the same courage as I did as a teenager and lightly knocked on her.

I held my breath because I didn't know how she would react and as the door opened I opened my mouth and said, "Hi, mom."

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think is going to happen with Caroline and her mom Liz? Do you think she'll want to finally meet her grandson, Jason or will she push both Caroline and Jason away like she did 6 years ago when she found out Caroline was pregnant?_**

**_Tell me your ideas I want to know what you all think. _**

**_Until next time, it will be soon! _**


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Woohoo! Another update yay! _

_I wanted to tell you guys that I uploaded a new Klaroline FF that you guys might also want to enjoy. I'm going to be working on both stories. I'm currently working on three so I might upload chapter one of the __third story. _

_Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think about the chapter I love hearing your thoughts. _

**_As always, I don't own TVD or the characters. _**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Caroline?" My mom whispered shockingly.

"It's me, mom," I replied reassuringly. With certain confusion I watched my mother open the door wider enough to let me inside.

"Please, come in," mom said lightly.

This felt very awkward and I was confused and currently concerned if coming here was actually the right choice for me to do but I couldn't back down now and it would be plain out rude if I just turned around and left.

I wanted to hide because I was realizing I didn't know what I was expecting to happen once I saw my mom again. I didn't know if I wanted her to be happy to see me or for her to shut the door in my face and yelling at me to get out.

This conversation and meet up could go either way and I was very worried because I didn't know myself how I wanted this visit to end. I wanted to have a good relationship with my mother, I always did but now that I was here part of me was trying to convince me that I was wrong and that I was better off trying not to make contact with my mother ever again.

I walked very slowly inside the living room and watched my mother walk in front of me. I mimicked her steps and as she sat down on one couch I went to opposite side of her and sat there, far away from her.

"What are you doing in town, Caroline?" Mom asked.

I sighed heavily as I prepared to tell her almost everything, "Well a lot of things have happened in the last couple of weeks and I thought it was time that I re-evaluated my life and I came here to see you hoping that maybe you might like to officially meet your grandson." I began my speech that I didn't even prepare I was just throwing things out and winging it completely.

"At first, Tyler came to my place in New York, oh yeah, I live in New York now and he attacked me and almost tried to kill me in front of our son, Jason, who Tyler has never met before until that night, after that I met a man who I could actually potentially really love but I might have ruined that but that's a different story, Tyler's in jail now and his brother, Manson is trying to threaten me and scare me off, Carol actually met Jason and she's with him right now spending time with him because she's also his grandmother.

"Jason deserves to meet his family and I guess I'll understand if you don't want to meet him, but I just thought I'd give it a chance. I don't know if you ever kept in contact with dad about me or about Jason, I always wondered if you did if you even cared to know if I kept the child and if I took care of him like a mother would but I know that you were also angry I had a child with Tyler. Tyler didn't want me to have the baby but I couldn't dare to kill a life because Jason deserves so much better.

"And well I've done some bad things in order to get the money to give Jason the lives he deserves and it's also debatable if you think it's bad or not because I don't think it's bad and I also don't know if dad told you about that either since he's no longer speaking to me either but I always needed to know if you still cared about me and if you still wondered how I turned out and how Jason turned out." I sighed as I finished spoiling my guts to my own mother and for what seemed like hours I felt like a child who was about to hit for stealing because she wasn't saying anything to me.

I wanted her to hug me or to do something but she wasn't reacting and that's when I realized things were never going to be normal with my mother and I was surprised that she actually let me inside in the first place.

She didn't say a word for the longest time and I slowly realized that she was never going to want to meet her grandson and I didn't feel sorry for Jason I felt sorry for myself because she was proving to me that she was never my mother and she never really cared about me and the second I told her I was pregnant with her enemies she completely disowned me and I didn't deserve that as a daughter who didn't even know what kind of problems my mother had with Carol when they went to school together.

"Caroline," my mother said softly.

"You don't want to meet him," I finished for her defensively.

"I'm really sorry," she said gently.

"Please, don't apologize to me. I'm used to having crappy parents for a living but Jason doesn't even know you and I don't know if he wonders but I know he will but I don't have a choice but to tell him that his grandmother didn't want to meet him but what else is supposed to happen when your mother wont forgive you for something that happened six years ago." I said angrily.

I got up from my spot and started to walk away. "Caroline?" I heard her say one more time and I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm really glad you're still alive." She answered and I shook my head.

"Save it, you wouldn't even have known that I almost bloody died if I wasn't here to tell you." I replied and walked away.

I sighed to myself as I got outside, "Damn it, I even sound like him now." I said to myself and shook my head. I haven't even seen Klaus in days but he's stupid British accent was now getting into my vocabulary and I did not like it.

I went back to the hotel and sat down on the bed immediately and I was surprised I found myself crying. Even though I wasn't a child I was sort of like an orphan because my parents didn't care for me. My father called me a whore and my mother refuses to even meet her own grandson.

I was right, she never kept in contact with my dad and asked about me. She didn't care, she was still angry that I was friends with the Lockwood's but the thing was that I didn't even talk to them anymore and she was still holding that against me. Something that happened over six years ago, something that happened so long ago and I still didn't understand.

I let my tears fall until I couldn't cry anymore. I listened to my phone ring and I sniffed in my wet nose and picked up the phone and realized that Carol had called me already three times and it had been over two hours since they left to the local Chuck e Cheese.

"Hello," I answered trying to hide in my tears.

"Caroline, it's Carol, we just left chuck e cheese and Jason is hungry but he didn't want any pizza I was wondering if you'd like to come eat with us if you're no longer at your mothers." Carol replied.

"Yeah, definitely, where are you both going?" I wondered.

"To the Grill. I think they'll have plenty of food that Jason will enjoy." Carol replied and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'll leave right now." I said gently. Before I left I went to the bathroom and washed my face completely of my entire make up and put on a fresh coat of make up. I needed to get rid of my puffy eyes and all the mascara on my face from the crying.

I felt even more exhausted than before because of all the crying. I felt like I couldn't stop crying and that everything I have done for the past few weeks was cry and I felt miserable and I kind of wanted to slap myself in order to get myself out of this funk because I shouldn't be this upset with myself and with my miserable life at the moment.

I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and actually do something that will make me happy and that will bring Jason and I closer as a family.

* * *

"I'm glad you came, how was it with your mother?" Carol asked.

"Another disappointing moment." I said sarcastically as I kissed Jason on the forehead and watched him take a sip of his fruit punch juice.

"Mommy! There were some many toys!" He said happily.

"Did you win anything?" I asked and he nodded happily and Carol took out of her purse a couple of toys that Jason had won. He had a small car from the Disney movie Cars; he also won sticker tattoo and a small stuffed animal from the movie Finding Nemo.

I smiled as I watched Jason happily play with his car on the table. "A good day then?" I asked.

"It was, he got a load of ticket stubs from all the games we played, he had a blast I was very happy to spend time with him. I still am." Carol said happily smiling. The waiter took our order and Jason continued to play with his toys.

"Will it be wrong to ask what happened with your mother?" Carol wondered.

I shrugged, "Does it matter? She doesn't want to meet Jason and she's obviously still holding a grudge for getting pregnant with Tyler and actually liking you because I don't even know why she hates you so much."

Carol sighed, "I thought you would have learned about this by now but it seems like your mother wants to keep everything a secret."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at Carol more seriously.

"I mean, you're an adult now and you're a mother I don't understand why she won't open herself to you. When your mother and I were in high school we were best friends actually. We have known each other all of our lives but once we reached high school things changed.

"You see it was in high school that we both met Richard and Bill but it was also then that both your mother and I had a high school crush on Richard." Carol reviled and my eyes widen.

"My mom was into your husband?" I asked shockingly.

Carol chuckled, "Yes, your mom and I both liked Richard and Richard was the high school jock the most popular boy in school just like Manson was in high school and just how Tyler was in the football team as well. Richard was exactly the same way and every girl wanted to be Richard's girlfriend back then." Carol explained as she smiled lightly.

"It was funny thinking about it back then how every girl died by the look Richard gave them, when he actually noticed them, kind of like you when Manson took a liking to you even though it was because of Tyler that Manson was interested in you because he wanted Tyler to feel miserable like he could never get what he wanted." Carol continued and it was then my mouth fell.

Carol laughed, "I knew what was going on back then I was just hoping one of the three of you would confined in me to tell me but you didn't and now I'm telling you that the same thing happened to me and your mother."

"I didn't…" I said gently.

"Of course you didn't sweetheart because your mother never opened herself to her past to you and that's not your fault it's hers. After our high school crush began we met Bill who was madly in love for your mother but after finding out he was gay I don't know how serious he was back then for your mother anymore. Any way your mother ignored Bill because she hoped that Richard would one day pay attention to her and make her his girlfriend but that didn't happened, instead before the big dance Richard asked me and when Liz found out she resented me for it because she always and probably still believes that I did it to hurt her but I didn't.

"I actually thought that Richard really wanted to ask Liz to the dance not me, but I also didn't know that Liz and Richard had become friends and that's why Liz thought he was going to ask her, she kept that a secret from me because she thought I would get in the way of them being together but instead Richard surprised the both of us and asked me out instead. I knew that Liz was waiting for the moment that Richard would dump me only so she could laugh at my face and take Richard again but that never happened.

"Instead we stopped talking, we graduated high school and went to college and Richard and I got engaged and got married. Your mother hated me even more then when she heard that I was getting married to Richard and she hated that no matter what she did she could only get Bill's attention and they began to date and got married and had you but your mother envied the life that I had with Richard because she believed that she was meant for that life, being known by everyone and being rich but instead she was known as the town sheriff and her husband left her for another man.

"I never wanted to hurt Liz, I never thought it would end like this because Liz was my best friend, after high school I made other friends in college but none of them were as great as your mother because she's such an amazing person and it's terrible that you got the short end of the stick as she became a mother and she only focused on her career instead of you." Carol said gently.

"I didn't even know so much of that actually happened." I said softly.

By the time the Carol had finished our food had arrived and Jason was eating happily while also playing with his toys.

"It's not your fault darling but just know that it while you were going through this same problem in high school I understood your position and that's why I helped you. I wanted you to get what you wanted but I also had to teach both of my son's that one girl shouldn't ruin their relationship and they only learned that when your mom sent you to Seattle. I never understood why you left because no one ever told me that you were pregnant and that you were with Tyler even if it was for just that night but it was because of that night that you love the child that you have right now." Carol answer.

"I never regret having Jason not even when I was 16." I replied.

"And I can see that deeply in your eyes and I'm glad that you don't regret it, because your son doesn't deserve that regret like your mother has given you and the resentment that your mother has giving you for becoming a part of my family. You didn't even know what was going on inside her head and maybe if she would have spoken to you about her past things would have probably been so much different, you probably would not even have Jason sitting right there next you." Carol replied.

"But you can not control either of your parents actions. I know that we do wild things for our children because we love then but just know that at the end of the day what matters is that you love your child and that you've done everything you can to give them the life that you think they deserve and as they grow up they will see than and understand their position and their thoughts as one also becomes parents." Carol finished.

I nodded because I didn't know what to say, she loaded so much information that I never knew about my mother and I wondered to myself so much why she never told me about her past with Carol and Richard.

She didn't even attend Richards's funeral when he passed in high school and she hated me so much because I went and I supported Carol, Tyler and Manson at that time of my life. If only my mother would have been open to tell me what they went through in high school I would have understood why she never wanted to me to be with Carol and her family.

"I'm sorry for what happened with my mom." I whispered softly.

"Sweetheart, don't you dare to apologize for something that happened many years ago and something that happened with your mother." Carol replied happily.

"But just please remember one thing, over time I realized that even though Richard picked me I noticed and realized that I actually loved Richard very deeply and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, don't ever dare to stop yourself from finding love. That man I saw you with a few weeks back cares deeply for you and even though either of you might not even realize it at the moment you will very soon and don't even walk away from something so real as what you can potentially have with him because that doesn't happen very often. The way that he watched over you was not even a look that Richard ever gave me when we first met, it's not a look he gave me ever and you should consider yourself a very lucky woman to find someone who will love not only you but will also love your son." Carol continued and I nodded.

I knew that she was right and someone how she figured out that I love Klaus. Even though he's not here and we weren't even talking about him I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I will, Carol." I said gently and smiled.

After we finished dinner Jason and I went back to our hotel room and thankfully I was able to take a very long bath after Jason fell asleep and i could relax and think about my day. Even though my mother decided to deny me I learned about her past with Carol and why she never wanted to me to hang out with any of the Lockwood's. I thought about actually having a different life right now if my mom would have only just talked to me but I could never really imagine a life with out Jason.

It was because of Jason that I never fully felt alone; it was Jason who showed me how to truly love someone. I always thought that love was something simple and easy like on movies but it wasn't and I loved my son deeply and I was knew that I was loving Klaus as well even from a distance and I don't think I can ever find that kind of love ever again with anyone else.

After my very long bath I got into bed with Jason who was sound asleep as well. My body and my mind were craving for sleep and some very deep relaxation. I still knew that had to figure out what I would do with my life once I arrived back to New York but I had time to worry about that tomorrow. Right now I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't because the second my eyes were shutting themselves down there was a loud knock on my door.

I sighed heavily grumbling to myself who could be at my door, in a hotel at this hour. It was almost two in the morning and whatever it was must be really important.

I opened the door slowly and my eyes widen as I saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered.

* * *

**_A/N: So tell me now, are you finally happy that Klaus found Caroline? How would you like there first night together again to go? _**

**_Until the next update! _**


End file.
